School Stories
by KaiserTurilli
Summary: AU escolar, Final Fantasy VII, un joven problemático, una chica que nadie nota, dos personas completamente opuestas pero se complementan, viejos amigos que comparten un pasado y quizas un futuro. Zack x Aerith, Vincent x Yuffie, Cloud x Tifa
1. Chapter 1

Holi...Este vendría siendo mi primer Fic en el fandom de FF VII y en todo fanfiction D: Espero os agrade etc etc :3

Es extraño pensar en todo lo que uno vive en la preparatoria, fuera de todos los problemas emocionales que vivimos por tantos dramas con los queridos compañeros con los cuales debemos compartir 3 gloriosos años, es también algo personal, el vivir con el yo, el cual puede complicarse bastante, a algunos les va mejor con su o, a otros no, los problemas con esto van desde la apariencia hasta lo emocional y lo social, Aerith Gainsborough tenia, para su desgracia, los 3. Durante su primer año de preparatoria vivió con un aparato para la boca y unos lentes un tanto voluminosos por lo que la atención no iba dirigida hacia esos hermosos ojos de esmeralda que tenía, ni a la larga y sedosa cascada castaña que siempre iba amarrada en una trenza, ni a su tierna sonrisa que siempre trataba de mostrar, si no a la quijada metálica y a las enormes botellas unidas por un armazón negro que tuvo que cargar durante aquellos oscuros días, que, hubieran sido de un negro desesperante de no ser por la compañía de dos personas, Yuffie Kisaragi y Vincent Valentine, los 3 cargaban una buena amistad desde hace tiempo, Yuffie siempre enérgica y amigable, pero de igual forma tenía su carácter fuerte como el acero al igual que su puño, que no dudaba en impactar contra el rostro de quien osara burlarse de su querida amiga Aerith, por otra parte Vincent era más tranquilo, es ese tipo de persona que en una reunión lo encontraras recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados observando todo cuidadosamente, reservándose sus opiniones para quienes valieran la pena, poseedor de una habilidad del habla directa, corta, honesta y siempre efectiva, por extraño que parezca, el joven pelinegro era quien siempre animaba a Aerith cuando Yuffie estaba golpeando a quienes la habían lastimado, es un trio bastante interesante que ahora estaba por empezar su 2do año en la preparatoria Midgar, pero los 3 iban bastante decididos, Yuffie y Vincent tenían sus ojos fijos en el equipo de basquetbol, ambos tenían buenas habilidades físicas que los convertían en buenos atletas, dignos de cualquier deporte, pero después de ver algunos juegos de la NBA se prometieron el entrar al equipo de la escuela, por otra parte, Aerith por fin se desharía de aquella media máscara de hierro y los enormes binoculares que aprisionaron su bello rostro por tanto tiempo, aquella cara angelical al fin se vería libre para conseguir aquello que había anhelado tanto, una serie de deseos que adquirió al ver tantas telenovelas, series y demás con Yuffie (Y con Vincent, el por compromiso y falta de amigos) una vida escolar de ensueño, rodeada de amigos (aparte de sus 2 compañeros) salidas a restaurantes, películas y más, pertenecer a un club, saludar a mucha gente mientras camina por los pasillos y al final de todo, alguien especial con quien coquetear, alguien con sus gustos y disgustos y que a pesar de todo, la quisiera.

*ah ´pasado una semana desde el inicio de clases*

Y dime Aerith ¿algún pretendiente? – pregunto Yuffie mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba de espaldas esperando la respuesta de la castaña

-por favor, date la vuelta y fíjate por donde andas – gruño Vincent mientras se aflojaba la corbata del uniforme

-¿a que viene el estar tan gruñón? – pregunto Aerith arreglando la corbata del joven

-es este uniforme, el año pasado solo era la camisa y el saco, pero esta corbata es demasiado – seguía gruñendo el pelinegro

Ow, te vez adorable con eso, no se si es tu pelo largo o tus ojos de matón, pero algo tienes de adorable – rio Yuffie mientras seguía de espaldas hacia el camino para observar a sus dos compañeros – pero olvidemos al jovencito, Aerith, ¿algún chico?

No ¿pero sabes? Dejare de estar tan atenta a eso, me di cuenta que tenemos un club de jardinería olvidando y muriendo en la escuela, entrare, hare buenos amigos y llevare una buena vida escolar, el novio llegara solo

-¿buenos amigos? ¿acaso planeas reemplazarnos? – chillaba dramáticamente Yuffie mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Vincent, este por obvias razones la atrapo – Vincent y yo iremos vagando solos por el mundo ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Aerith? – cerro los ojos mientras soltaba su cuerpo para fingir una dramática muerte acompañada de un alarido, Vincent solo arqueo una ceja

-chicos, saben que yo no los dejaría – rio Aerith tomando la mano de ambos – saben que son mis mejores amigos – les sonrió Aerith – y en todo caso, ustedes me abandonaran primero, con eso de que entraran en el equipo de basquetbol seguro estarán bastante ocupados… - dijo Aerith bajando un poco la mirada

- en secundaria Yuffie fue a artes marciales, yo al equipo de debate y tu al club de lectura y estuvimos juntos después de todo, descuida Aerith, Yuffie y yo estaremos pegados a ti un rato mas – hablo Vincent en ese tono seco y frio pero siempre cargado de verdad

-Eras gracioso en el equipo de debate, tus contrincantes perdían contra tu mirada, no contra tus palabras – rio la pelinegra al recordar aquellos debates donde la mirada fija y fría de Vincent dejaba callado a sus rivales

-Gracias muchachos – rio Aerith mientras observaba a los dos buenos compañeros que se había encontrado años atrás.

Entre tanta charla y risa llegaron a la escuela, aquel edificio blanco y extenso, las ventanas reflejaban el sol encandilando levemente a quien las observara, la entrada estaba rodeada de un bello jardín muy cuidadosamente cuidado, al estar cerca de la entrada el trio escucho un fuerte sonido, para ser más exactos el sonido de una motocicleta, en el área de estacionamiento un joven aparcaba su vehículo mientras algunas chicas observaban y murmuraban entre ellas, era aquel a quienes todos respetaban y en cierta forma, temían, pues su rebeldía y orgullo lo habían llevado a ser el chico malo de la escuela, sin mencionar que era el jugador estrella en el equipo de baloncesto, era el joven Zack Fair. Bajo de su motocicleta mientras se quitaba el casco y agitaba aquella melena negra que se le acomodaba con dos mechones frente a su rostro dejando el centro de su frente y su rostro descubiertos, sus ojos eran azul cielo y ese era uno de los detalles favoritos de sus admiradoras, el trio miro la ruidosa escena por unos momentos, Yuffie empezó a alegar sobre la superficialidad de estos días mientras Vincent asentía con la cabeza, pues Zack tenía la fama de solo usar a las chicas por un momento hasta que encontraba a alguien más bella, Vincent solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza , Aerith miro a Zack por unos instantes hasta que el grito de Yuffie la despertó de su trance. Siguieron su trayecto, una semana atrás se dieron las listas de grupos, Aerith y Vincent en el mismo grupo, Yuffie quedo un par de aulas lejos de ellos, va de más mencionar el drama que hizo debido a esto, los gritos exagerados, las veces que se dejó caer en los brazos de Vincent, toda una escena hasta que encontró la resignación, podría seguir viendo a sus amigos en las mañanas camino a la escuela, en los recesos y a la salida. Al entrar a la aula todo estaba igual que siempre, pizarrón limpio, sillas y escritorios ordenados, el alboroto echo por las voces de los alumnos, alguna que otra bola de papel viajando atreves del aula para impactar en la cabeza de algún otro joven, un salón normal, Aerith se sentó en el centro del salón y Vincent detrás de ella para vigilarla, o más bien, cuidarla, cosa que Yuffie le encargo muy seriamente, las clases seguían su curso normalmente, Aerith prestaba atención, Vincent tenia bien cargada su indiferente mirada hacia la materia, pues el era un genio en todo lo que se le atravesara, menos en ese asunto de socializar.

Termino la 4ta clase cuando tocaron la puerta, el profesor abrió la puerta y su mirada cambio a una de enojo. Quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta era el mismísimo Zack Fair, con su sonrisa orgullosa al ver la expresión de disgusto de su profesor

-Señor Fair, tengo suficiente al verlo en su hora de clase ¿a qué viene a molestar ahora? – dijo el profesor Barret secamente mientras miraba hacia abajo al joven que era alto sin duda, pero no en comparación al tan fornido profesor

-no es mi intención, señor, para mí tampoco es muy agradable el tener que verlo tan seguido, pero me han cambiado de aula – rio el joven mientras le entregaba una nota firmada por el director – Así que deme la bienvenida como es debido – el joven entrego la nota al profesor y paso galantemente al salón, se paró frente a la pizarra

- bueno jóvenes, el es el joven Zack Fair, del aula 2.-F fue transferido aquí así que llévense bien con el pero no sean como el, por favor – termino diciendo con disgusto el profesor mientras señalaba el lugar donde Zack debía sentarse, era la silla que estaba del lado derecho del Vincent, si, a el solían evitarlo en ese aspecto, quien se sentó de su lado izquierdo fue un joven valiente que no lo juzgo por su apariencia, de vez en cuando intercambiaban una palabra y en el lugar de atrás verían su espalda y su cabellera, así que no era tanto problema por aquella chica.

El joven al pasar su recorrido enfoco por unos momentos su mirada en Aerith, ella lo noto pero solo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, sus ojos azules eran atrayentes, ciertamente Aerith iría tras el si no fuera por la reputación que el joven acarreaba, era un sueño, galante, guapo, seguro de sí mismo, era imposible el que a Aerith se le cayera la baba (metafóricamente).

La clase continúo y Aerith tenía la sensación de que un par de ojos se posaban sobre ella, sentía ese escalofrió recorrer su espalda, trato de dedicar su mente a ignorarlo pero sentía esas ansías de mirar al joven, quien, ella creía, centraba su mirada mas de una vez, pero ella no era la única que la notaba, Vincent miraba descontento al joven de ojos azules que estaba a su lado…

Continuara…


	2. Fuera de clase

Bueno, fueron los 2 mejores reviews del mundo y eso fue suficiente para escribir otro cap! bueno, con esto comienzo a adentrarme un poco mas en el Zack x Aerith, para los siguientes seguire con el Vincent x Yuffie Cloud x Tiffa etc, solo esperen un poco y los tendran!

¿que mas? ah! los caps son cortos, si, eso es por que no soy mucho de escribir y cosas asi y quiero que sea un poco larga la historia, por eso reservo unas cosas para otros momentos, sea como sea, prometo hacerlos mas y mas largos con el pasar del tiempo, seria todo por ahora, espero lo disfruten owo

Capitulo 2:

Durante el receso Vincent y Aerith salieron a las escaleras a esperar a Yuffie, estaba un poco retrasada, nada que no vivieran en otros días, lo excepcional en esta ocasión fue la pequeña figura que empujaba gente, tiraba libros y almuerzos, levantaba faldas mientras recorría los pasillos a gran velocidad, todo para frenar repentinamente frente a la castaña y al peli negro

-¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD! ¡DIMELO! – exclamaba la pequeña jadeando mientras sujetaba a Aerith por los hombros y la meneaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo

-te…lo diría…pero…¿Qué?-pronunciaba la ahora mareada castaña mientras miraba de re ojo a Vincent

-¿Zack Fair esta en tu aula?-susurro esta vez la pequeña, mientras se sujetaba de los hombros de sus dos mas altos compañeros

-eso…creo…Vincent ayúdame por favor…

-¿yo? Yo no soy una chica virgen objetivo de aquella voraz bestia…-replico el joven mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el salón y veía de re ojo a Zack sentado en un escritorio charlando con unas chicas, estas solamente reían perdidamente ante las palabras del seductor joven

-¡¿VINCENT!? Digo…tiene su reputación ¿pero de verdad será "ese" tipo de chicos?

-¿no haz oído los rumores? – Replicaba Yuffie mientras daba unos pasos hacia la ventana y asomaba su cabeza-dicen que el ha salido con 4 chicas solamente para "eso" que es un pervertido en potencia y que sus objetivos son…¡EXACTAMENTE COMO TU! – grito la pequeña pelinegra mientras señalaba dramáticamente con su dedo índice a Aerith llamando la atención de mas de uno de los presentes en los pasillos del salón, aun que a esas alturas del partido, ya conocían bien las actitudes de Yuffie, la conocían como la chica animada que no teme hacer un alboroto.

-no se si tomar ese "como tu" ah cumplido o insulto, ¿tu que crees Vincent? – dijo la joven nerviosa mientras observaba a Vincent de re-ojo

-A lo que Yuffie va es que eres inocente, tierna lo que podríamos llamar ¿tonta? Así que tómalo a insulto- replico el joven nuevamente en tono serio mientras miraba a su compañera, por su cabeza recorría mucho el pensamiento de cómo ellas podían seguir con el, mas de una vez las insulto directamente en una de sus tan frias respuestas, pero sin importar que, ellas solo reían o en ocasiones leves le empujaban levemente y esa no fue la excepción, Aerith lo empujo mientras Yuffie sonreía

-Es a eso a lo que me refiero, eres un tierno y dulce pececito nadando libremente por el basto océano de la preparatoria – decía la joven mientras se de izquierda a derecha simulando nadar- y en ocasiones los tiburones rondan ferozmente aquellos tiernos pececillos, ¡Vincent! ¡Nada a mi alrededor como uno de esos atletas tiburones! – grito nuevamente la joven mientras señalaba con su dedo a su amigo

-ni siquiera lo pienses – respondió Vincent mientras desviaba su mirada, comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos para alejarse cuando Yuffie lo tomo de la mano

-entonces seré el tiburón, Aerith, imagina a Vincent como una tierna colegiala inocente-exclamo la joven mientras se ponía de puntas y rodeaba con el brazo a su compañero, el joven solo cruzo los brazos

-dudo que pueda hacer eso-rio un poco Aerith mientras se llevaba su mano a su mejilla observando la curiosa pareja que harían esos dos, una tan animada y alegre y el otro sin señal alguna de emoción, una un pequeño arcoíris andante y el otro una enorme nube negra de tormenta con ojos rojos

-¿pero entiendes mi punto verdad? No quiero que Zack saque algún provecho de ti y es por eso que nombro a Vincent como tu guarda espaldas personal, el hombre que recibiría con gusto un beso de Zack por ti-respondió la joven con un tono muy formal mientras señalaba a Vincent con su mano

-¿beso?-dijo Vincent con un tono de estrés mientras estampaba su mano en su pálido rostro

-¡claro! Tan solo imagina, Zack se acerca a Aerith para robarle un beso y de la nada ¡POOM! Llega su valiente guarda espaldas a protegerte recibiendo el beso por ella, que noble eres Vincent-la joven puso su mano en el hombro de su ya estresado compañero

-es hora, debo irme – replico el joven mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al salón

-¡NO LO OLVIDES! ¡RECIBE BESOS POR ELLA! – grito la pequeña mientras agitaba su mano de izquierda a derecha, esto llamo la atención nuevamente, no por aquel tono de voz que se elevaba entre los demás, si no por el contenido y a quien iba dirigido, esto iba a darle una nueva reputación al señor Valentine, el lo sabia y estaba dispuesto a golpear luego a Yuffie por eso

-creo que es hora de irme también, llevo bastantes retardos, ¡cuídate Aerith y protege tu virginidad! – la joven salió corriendo velozmente y se repitió lo que ahora llamaremos "El efecto Yuffie" Gritar algo vergonzoso que sin conocer el contexto te dará una nueva reputación, sin mencionar las ganas de golpear a la pequeña pelinegra

-no puedo entenderla a veces – suspiro la joven que al darse la vuelta topo con una figura mas alta que ella-disculpa…-dijo tímidamente la joven, cuando su mirada se poso hacia el rostro de aquella figura se encontró con una sonrisa galante y una ceja un poco arqueada-

-será mejor que cuides donde vas – dijo el joven pelinegro que traia sus manos en sus bolsillos

-lo hare…-primero Aerith miro aquel cabello largo y negro que se dividia en dos mechones que cubrían un poco su rostro y sus ojos, fue lo que mas le atrajo, unos ojos de color azul penetrante, tan finos y seductores, ahora Aerith entendía el por que las chicas se derretían al ver los ojos de Zack Fair

-oye…¿no te eh visto en alguna otra parte? – replico el joven mientras se agachaba un poco, los 30 CM que separaban a Aerith de Zack le impedían a este ver sus ojos, miro un momento ese verde esmeralda brillante e hipnotizan té – claro…¿vamos en el mismo curso verdad? Ven, no queremos llegar tarde, menos cuando tenemos un maestro como Tseng – rio nerviosamente Zack al recordar el pasado problemático con el profesor de algebra Tseng, un hombre de descendencia asiática, tenia el pelo peinado para atrás atado con una pequeña cola de caballo, una mirada seria y penetrante que provoca temor entre los estudiantes, nada accesible, sin favoritismos, un profesor de temer

-Esta bien – dijo la joven en un tono bastante bajo, casi imperceptible mientras mantenía su mirada baja y el sonrojo de apoderaba levemente de sus mejillas. Caminaron por el pasillo, Aerith tenia el paso un tanto adelantado mientras Zack la seguía mas lento y bastante relajado, el miraba el cielo a través de las ventanas, el se detuvo por unos momentos y suspiro

-¿no te encanta? Tan grande, majestuoso, siempre esta ahí, cada día es diferente… - dijo el joven con su mirada perdida al cielo

-¿el cielo? No, me da…un poco de…

-¿un poco de que? – miro el joven a la castaña que tartamudeaba y jugueteaba con sus dedos, en el fondo Aerith quería saber mas de Zack, pero su reputación le precedía y de una forma bastante negativa, ella siempre tuvo esa firme creencia de no juzgar a una persona ni por su apariencia ni por lo que digieran los demás, pero debido a su poca actividad social en su vida escolar, nunca pudo poner a prueba esos nobles principios que ella tenia, y al presentarse la oportunidad, dudaba demasiado y de cierta forma se encontraba un poco asustada

-no, nada, démonos prisa o nos meteremos en problemas – dijo la joven con un pequeño nudo en la garganta elaborado con la culpa que ahora sentía

-tranquila, será un profesor malvado, estricto o lo que quieras, pero siempre llega tarde, relájate un poco – dijo el joven que se llevo sus manos a la nuca para seguir caminando.

Una vez que llegaron al salón y abrieron la puerta se encontraron con la sorpresa que el profesor ya estaba dentro, esos 5 minutos de salvación que cualquiera tenia con el profesor Tseng desaparecieron en un instante borrando cualquier rayo de esperanza con este profesor, Aerith solo se puso nerviosa mientras Zack sonreía nervioso al ver como el profesor cerraba su libreta de notas y apoyaba su codo en el escritorio, en su rostro de podía ver como empuñaba una sonrisa maquiavélica, le provocaba cierto placer hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes, pero mas a uno como Zack, que ya en claro esta, es un gran problema para los profesores

-Muy bien señor Fair, sus "5 minutos de salvación" se fueron esta vez, espero que disfrute su tiempo libre fuera del salón de cla… - el cruel discurso del profesor se vio interrumpido al ver la figura que se posaba tímidamente detrás de la del joven Zack- oh no, ¿señorita Gainsborough? Sabia que la compañía del señor fair estropeaba a las buenas manzanas como usted, pero ¿tan pronto? Es una lastima, pero tendrá que esperar afuera con su nuevo compañero, por favor, cierren la puerta al salir – el profesor se dio la vuelta para tomar los gises y empezar a anotar el ejercicio, Zack cerro lentamente la puerta, mientras se cerraba Aerith miraba Vincent el cual ahora tenia, por muy extraño que suene, un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.

La joven sentía que su vida se destrozaba, siempre fue una alumna ejemplar y eso sin duda mancharía la buena reputación que le llevo años conseguir, caminaba de izquierda a derecha mordiéndose las uñas mientras susurraba cosas demasiado rápidas para el entendimiento de cualquier ser humano

-esto ira a mi expediente, un perfecto archivo de 10 manchado con un retardo y principalmente en la preparatoria, justo en este año es cuando las universidades comienzan a investigar en los alumnos a los que podrían becar, sin una beca no podre entrar a la universidad, si ven esto no querrán darme nada y me quedare sin estudios y…y…¡TODO ES TU CULPA! – señalo con su dedo la joven al mas puro estilo de Yuffie – ¡si no fuera por tu actitud relajada y tu "siempre llega tarde" y tus ojos hipnotizan tés no habría pasado nada de esto, debes saber que en la vida no todo se te puede resolver con tu cabello largo y tu actitud de "soy el galán de la escuela" debes poner empeño y esfuerzo y eso se ve reflejado en ¡NO LLEGAR TARDE A CLASE! – Aerith se retorcía la trenza de cabello, parecía como si fuera arrancársela de un jalón cuando Zack la tomo por los hombros

-primero, un retardo no va a un expediente tan perfecto como el tuyo, segunda, las universidades empiezan con los reclutamientos por calificaciones o por deportes hasta el 3er año ¡Y TERCERA! ¿espera…dijiste que tengo ojos hipnotizan tés? –dijo el joven mientras se recargaba en la pared con aquella sonrisa que siempre hacia al recibir un alago, mas bien, una media sonrisa

-no, ¡NO DIJE NADA DE ESO! Ahora, por favor, déjame sola- gruño la joven mientras le daba la espalda a Zack, mas que el enojo por el retardo, era por que el tenia razón y aun mas enojada se encontraba por la debilidad que había demostrado ante el joven, poco a poco empezó a analizar la situación, pensó que el empezaría a tomar ventajas sobre ella ahora que sabia que lo encontraba atractivo aun que sea en un solo detalle como el color de sus ojos

-Claro…eres inocente – rio Zack – pero ahora tenemos una hora libre, asi que…¿quieres ir a pasear? Podría comprarte un helado, hay una heladería a unas calles donde tienen uno de galleta delicioso

-¿salir de la escuela? ¿no quieres que de una vez robemos el auto de un profesor y salgamos a beber cerveza y destruir cosas? – dijo Aerith en un tono enojado mientras tenia sus manos en la cintura

-no, no creo que estas lista para eso, pero tomare nota, tal vez para fin de curso podríamos hacerlo – rio el joven, Aerith no puedo evitar reír ante esto, ella era una chica de humor simple, cualquier cosa podría dibujarle una sonrisa en su rostro

-bien, te lo recordare para final de curso – rio junto con el la joven que ya ahora se encontraba mas calmada

-entonces ¿aceptas el helado? Puedo traerlo yo si quieres, así tu no cometerás ningún otro delito que pueda mandarte a la cárcel para que estudies junto a un montón de asesinos seriales – bromeo nuevamente Zack con el resultado mas reconfortante, Aerith rio nuevamente y le miro unos segundos ¿estaría fingiendo para atraerla? Y de no ser así ¿de verdad alguien así podría tener intenciones tan despiadadas como aprovecharse de una joven? Decidió, solo por esta vez, hacer lo que ella quería y en esos momentos, quería un helado...

Continuara...

y pues...fue todo, el fic fue un poco mas largo, prometo ir aumentarlo de poco a poco, espero que lo disfruten y el proximo cap lo tendre pronto, les deseo, buenas noches :3

PD: Sugerencias constructivas son recibidas ;3


	3. Helado

Bueno, aqui os traigo el nuevo capitulo, perdonen la tardanza pero no me venia la inspiración ni nada

Quiero agradecer nuevamente los Review de mis dos fieles fans, gracias por el apoyo, de verdad :'3

Capitulo 3: Helado

-Creo que aceptare – Dijo Aerith mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana – pero habrá una condición – le sonrió al pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la ventana

-¿Condiciones eh? Bueno, siempre y cuando no me pidas que robe un banco, ya que eso te costaría mas que un helado – respondió el muchacho de ojos azules mientras reía

-Descuida, ya luego discutiremos el atraco al banco, conseguiré las mascaras y todo – Dijo la castaña siguiéndole la broma, ciertamente se sentía cómoda bromeando con alguien de esa forma, era bastante su estilo y con sus dos comunes amistades era rara la vez que lo hacia, de haber dicho algo así Yuffie hubiera considerado muy seriamente y Vincent, creo que conocemos bastante bien su actitud como para contar lo que hacia

-Bueno, yo tengo una motocicleta para escapar – Zack se recargo de la misma forma que Aerith en la ventana siguiente a la de ella

-Parece que tenemos todo cubierto, pero eso no es lo que te quiero pedir

-¿No? Vaya, yo ya hacia mi vida con todo ese dinero y nosotros escapando, conduciendo por las carreteras escapando

-Tendrás que esperar para eso, quiero…¿No te reirás verdad? – pregunto Aerith mientras le miraba a los ojos al joven, en su rostro se dibujaba levemente el sonrojo

-Lo juro con la garra – sonrio el joven mientras estiraba su meñique

-Con la garrita no, con el corazón – le sonrió la castaña tímidamente aun con el sonrojo presente en su rostro

-Vaya, eso es nuevo, pero lo juro –el pelinegro rió e hizo una cruz en su corazón

-Quiero que nos sentemos en ese jardín donde se sientan todos aquellos populares, tu sabes, donde están los árboles de Bobozanas

-Vaya, ¿Desde cuando ese lugar es zona de los "populares"? y ¿a que llamas tu populares?

-pues…tu sabes, a ustedes… -Respondió tímidamente la ojos de esmeralda mientras se llevaba sus manos a su espalda y daba largos y lentos pasos formando círculos con su trayecto

-¿Nosotros? ¿los que somos hermosos? – se acerco el joven con su sonrisa galante para rodearla con el brazo

-No, los presumidos que se dicen hermosos y los demás lo creen – respondió un tanto irritada Aerith mientras se alejaba del brazo de su compañero, durante los últimos momentos ella se vio fascinada por el atractivo del joven, no físico si no por aquella chispeante personalidad, pero si algo no toleraba era aquellos que presumían demasiado y usaban eso para beneficio propio, fuera cual fuera, que les hicieran trabajos, prestar dinero o muchas mas (de las cuales Aerith fue victima de muchas)

-Pues me parece que usted lo cree, señorita, pero dejemos esto de lado, pues usted y yo tenemos pendiente un helado, oh espera, eso rimo – rio el muchacho mientras le sonreía a la joven con ojos de esmeralda

-Créeme que de no ser por el clima no aceptaría nada – respondió la joven mientras le daba la espalda al pelinegro y comenzaba a andar con su rostro sonrojado

-Se te quitara el enojo cuando vayamos a los árboles de Bobozanas – dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado derecho de la joven – Incluso podríamos comer unas cuantas Bobozanas

-¿¡eh?! ¿se puede? – Susurro la ahora aterrorizada chica ante la posibilidad de hacer algo que les ocasionase mas problemas, incluso uno mas serio, pues ese árbol era orgullo de la escuela, los árboles que producían Bobozanas eran bastante delicados, con los cuidados adecuados pueden crecer majestuosamente y producir frutos grandes y jugosos, había gente que plantaba y cuidaba los árboles y cobraban bastante por ello, era un negocio bien pagado entre los ricos y excéntricos y la escuela no era la excepción.

-Claro, de hecho el hombre que los planta es…se podría decir que amigo de mi tío, al igual que el director de la escuela, así que tal vez tengamos la fortuna de probar una – respondió el joven para tranquilizar un poco a Aerith

-Vaya, parece que tienes palancas por todos lados ¿Cómo se llama tu tío?

-Angeal, es el hombre que me ha criado desde hace tiempo, pero si te cuento ahora no tendremos de que conversar con el helado – Respondió el oji azul mientras salían de la escuela hacia el patio y tomando dirección hacía el árbol de Bobozanas

-El jardín esta muy bien cuidado, me gusta la ubicación de las flores y el orden en el que están, cada color resalta tanto de otro y le dan un brillo especial, es algo maravilloso de las flores ¿No crees? – Dijo la joven mientras miraba a su alrededor aquel camino de péquelas piedras que a los al rededores estaba adornado con las flores de distintos colores, después de estas había un pasto bastante verde y lleno de vida

-¿Sabes mucho del tema no?

-Mi madre tiene una florería, pero si te contara no tendríamos de que hablar ¿verdad?

-Touche Aerith – guiño el ojo Zack hacia la castaña

Caminaron un poco durante un poco mas hasta llegar a aquel terreno un poco mas elevado que el resto del patio, ahí estaba aquel orgullo de la preparatoria Midgar, era conocido como "El camino de Bobozanas" pues es un largo camino serpenteante de piedras rojas y a los bordes se alzaban los árboles. Uno de las características mas atrayentes de los árboles eran sus troncos retorcidos, formaban unos grandes arcos y las pocas hojas que tenían caían levemente, en las ramas delgadas se filtraban levemente los rayos del sol, dando una sombra relajante acompañada de unos cálidos rayos de sol que acariciaban levemente los rostros de la gente que paseaba por aquel paisaje tan maravilloso. Al final de las ramas colgaban las famosas Bobozanas, grandes manzanas de un color purpura con un sabor único.

-¿Sabes por que se llaman Bobozanas? – pregunto Zack mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar una y darle un pequeño mordisco

-Sorpréndeme – dijo la joven mientras cruzaba los brazos y se deleitaba con la vista que tenia del joven

-Crecen durante distintas épocas del año, podríamos decir que cuando se les pega la gana, por eso la gente las llama "Manzanas Bobas" o "Bobozanas" – El chico le paso la fruta a su compañera – Muérdela

-¿De donde sabes eso? – pregunto la castaña mientras tomaba la manzana y le daba una pequeña mordida y saboreaba lentamente como la crujiente fruta se hacia puré en su boca y el sabor se liberaba completamente

-Me lo dijo mi tío

-Parece una buena persona

-Lo es, lo conocí hace un par de años, digamos que yo andaba en malos pasos cuando le encontré, me hablo del respeto a uno mismo y a los demás, me hablo del honor, de los sueños, me dio una nueva visión de lo que podía ser mi vida y aun que fuera un mecánico sin mucho trabajo, me dejo vivir con el y llevo una vida mas recta, juntos solemos arreglar motocicletas, la que conduzco en una vieja que me regalo hace un par de años, el ha hecho tanto por mi y nunca sabré como pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi

Aerith no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿de verdad era este el chico que robaba la inocencia de las jovencitas? ¿Podría este joven que ahora se ganaba una imagen honorifica en los pensamientos de Aerith ser tan vil como toda la gente lo comenta? Ciertamente la mente de Aerith estaba en el otro lado ahora, nada de lo que pudiera decirle podría cambiar la opinión sobre el joven Fair

-Vaya…¿así que de ahí viene tu actitud de chico malo? – Respondió la chica en un tono mas animado para romper un poco el ambiente que ahora se tornaba triste y nostálgico, sobre todo por la expresión que ahora portaba el pelinegro, su mirada parecía perdida en una vista hacia el pasado turbulento que parecía tener y que aun hoy en día, le pesaba fuertemente en su corazón

-Puede ser, pero debes admitir que es un imán de chicas – rio el caballero mientras acercaba su rostro al de Aerith y una vez mas el color de sus ojos se fusiono en un momento en el que sus pasos fueron mas lentos y el mundo parecía recorrer mas lento, el trance era placentero tanto para Aerith como para Zack, pero la castaña no pudo seguir y le dio un pequeño empujón

-No seas presumido

Ambos rieron alegremente por unos segundos cuando vieron que aquel camino había llegado a su fin, al final de aquel recorrido de arboles había un pequeño quiosco con una mesa de piedra en el centro del lugar con algunas sillas alrededor de la mesa, rodeando el quiosco había flores de magníficos colores que brillaban fuertemente con los leves rayos del sol que las acariciaban y danzaban alegremente con la fresca brisa del viento

-Llegamos al sitio de los "populares" ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto el joven mientras se adelantaba un poco y se sentaba en la mesa de piedra

-Como toda una reina llegando a su palacio – respondió la castaña mientras observaba maravillada aquellos árboles tan grandes y bien cuidados, las flores en el piso que adornaban el lugar, la ubicación de todo era tan perfecta, un bello jardín que solo podía hacerse realidad en los sueños de Aerith, un sueño que ahora tenia no ella sola o con sus amigos como siempre lo soño, si no con alguien que era un completo desconocido y hasta hace unos momentos, un pervertido abusador de jovencitas.

-se te ve bastante alegre, increíblemente, tus ojos tienen mas brillo del que uno puede soportar, son bastante…lindos – susurro el pelinegro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo y su rostro se enrojecía

-Es por que lo estoy Zack, gracias por traerme aquí…de verdad lo aprecio – respondió Aerith mientras se acercaba a su anfitrión y se sentaba a su lado en la mesa

-Parece que el que nos saquen de clase no es tan malo ¿verdad?

-Podría acostumbrarme – rio levemente la joven

-No lo hagas, no te eches a perder, escuchaste a Tseng, soy una mala influencia

-Si, no solo Tseng me pide que me aleje de ti

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto el joven mientras dedicaba su mirada hacia la joven

-Olvidémoslo, oye, creo que tu me debes algo – dijo la castaña en un tono cantadito mientras golpeaba el brazo del joven

-¿Quieres que iniciemos con los besos tan pronto?

-¡ZACK! – La chica enrojecida golpe el brazo del pelinegro

-¿te han dicho que pegas fuerte? – rio el muchacho

-Y lo hare mas si no me traes ese helado – Dijo enojada Aerith aun con ese rojo adornando adorablemente sus mejillas

-Lo que usted diga, espera aquí, volveré en un momento – y así Zack salió rápidamente por aquel serpenteante camino adornado con arboles en busca del capricho de su invitada.

Zack recorría rápidamente los caminos hasta llegar a una de las paredes que rodeaban el instituto, sin perder velocidad ni tiempo dio un gran salto para tomar el borde del muro e impulsarse con sus brazos para saltarlo, una vez libre de aquella enorme jaula para miles de aves fue corriendo las calles con dirección a aquella pequeña heladería ubicada en una esquina. El joven era cliente frecuente en aquel lugar y digamos que la mayoría de sus visitas era en horas de clase cuando lo sacaban a patada de las aulas, fuera por mal comportamiento o por llegar tarde.

-¡BUENAS KUNSEL! – grito Zack mientras entraba con los brazos abiertos a la heladería

-¡BUENAS ZACK! – de la parte trasera de la nevería salió un hombre de la misma complexión que Zack, un poco mas bajo, no puedo definir mucho de su rostro pues siempre lo trae tapado por un casco de caballero - ¿Cómo esta mi infeliz favorito?

-Dímelo tu, aun no me haz pagado lo que me debes – respondió Zack mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba acusadoramente al enmascarado

-Oye quedamos que serian helados de por vida ¿No? – rio nerviosamente el joven mientras daba unos pequeños pasos para atrás

-La heladería de tus padres es bastante buena para que andes haciendo ese tipo de pagos – rio el joven, Kunsel era un viejo amigo de Zack, lo conoció en practicas de basquetbol cuando eran mas joven, el enmascarado ciertamente es mas joven que Zack, por un año y su admiración siempre ha sido ser como el, aun que, si de conocimientos generales se trata, Kunsel es un genio, siempre apoya a Zack explicándole de cabo a rabo lo que necesite, el celular del pelinegro estaba lleno de mensajes con información bastante vital de Kunsel

-Ellos lo entenderán, ahora, tu nunca vienes de visitas ¿Helado de galleta? – respondió el joven mientras se acercaba al mostrador

-2 por favor – respondió el joven con una sonrisa de orgullo y un dos dibujado en sus dedos

-Vaya, el joven Fair invito a alguien ¿verdad? – Respondio Kunsel mientras servia los helados en unos vasos blancos

-¡SI! Juro por dios que es la chica mas hermosa que haya visto, tiene una mirada que enloquece y…no podría explicártelo – dijo el joven suspirando mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador

-Pero dime ¿Sigues con los problemas de reputación? – respondió poniendo los helados acompañados de crema batida y jarabe de chocolate en la mesa

-Si…no entiendo Kunsel, no la trate mal, no hice nada que no debiera hacer ¿Por qué ella respondió así? - pregunto el pelinegro con una enorme mirada de decepción

-Anda, piensa ¿Qué diría Angeal?

-No se…algo como "El honor vive dentro de nosotros, no en la boca de los demás" o yo que se

-Bueno, suena mejor de lo que uno piensa –rio el muchacho enmascarado entregándole los helados al joven

-Lo se, debería dedicarme a las imitaciones de Angeal

-Pagaría por verte

-Mejor págame lo que me debes

-Ten los helados y se feliz – respondió nervioso de nuevo

-Gracias, nos veremos luego – dicho esto chocaron puños y Zack se dirigió nuevamente hacia la escuela, esta vez el problema fue entrar, tuvo que eludir a un guardia de la puerta trasera, pues el contenido en sus manos le impedía hacer la acción anteriormente realizada para escapar. Una vez dentro tomo rápida dirección hacia el camino de arboles, esperaba que ella no se hubiera ido o algo, pero después recordó lo atarantada que se encontraba con en el jardín y la sorpresa en esta ocasión seria si ella quisiera dejar el lugar.

Acercándose mas y mas al lugar donde su invitada esperaba, escucho levemente un susurro seguido de una risa, una risa familiar, ¿Era la de Aerith? Pero ¿Cuál era la otra voz? Poco a poco como el pelinegro se fue acercando los susurros comenzaron a tomar forma, una voz masculina, no muy grave pero bastante harmoniosa, lo que se desprendía de ella dejo a Zack helado al reconocer de inmediato, no la voz, si no el contenido de lo que era

_"La guerra trae impasible la destrucción del mundo. El prisionero parte con su nuevo amor, ambos embarcados en un nuevo periplo._

_Le guía la esperanza de que el don le dará la dicha. También el juramento contraído con sus hermanos._

_Ninguna promesa compartieron los enamorados, pues en sus corazones sabían que se reencontrarían."_

Zack solo pudo poner una mirada iracunda mientras se controlaba para no tirar los helados al piso e ir a golpear a quien ahora podía observar claramente, dio fuertemente sus pasos para hacer notar su presencia a las dos figuras con pelo castaño que ahora estaban tomadas de la mano

-Genesis…

Continuara

Continuara

Asi concluye la programacion de hoy :3

que les parecio? saben? tengo ultimamente la duda de si estoy manejando bien las personalidades de ambos, digo, no llevo tanta experiencia con esta pareja y no se si deberia ir mas lento o el ritmo va bien, que creen ustedes? su opinion es valiosa :3

una vez mas, gracias por leer, les deseo, buena noche

PD: queria seguirle al capitulo pero me parecio un final muy dramatico :B


	4. Celos

Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo 4! Una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero de ahora en adelante ya el día de actualización será los sábados :3 bueno, sea como sea, espero que lo disfruten y si pueden dejar un review motivador lo agradeceré en cada capitulo ;3

PD: SI! Si sale Genesis obviamente en la ecuación esta Sephiroth, estos dos son como pan y mermelada y Angeal es la leche así que si saldrán!

Capitulo 4: Celos

La expresión en el rostro de Zack era fría, mientras el acompañante de Aerith ahora identificado como Genesis aun con la mano de la castaña tomada de la suya miro a Zack y le sonrió

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi "Cachorrito" – Esta ultima palabra fue dicha con un tono de burla tan obvio que hizo que la sangre de Zack hirviera

-Tu no tienes derecho de llamarme a si, Genesis – Respondió Zack ahora con una rabia que ya no solo estaba en el por el hecho de tener a Aerith tan encantada, si no por que su altanera actitud había aflorado nuevamente, Genesis era un hombre alto y de buen físico, su melena castaña y un poco larga siempre iba desarreglada, pero en ese hombre cualquier estilo le quedaba, compartía el mismo color de ojos que Zack, un azul intenso que acompañado con las dulces palabras con las que el suele expresarse derretían el corazón de quien fuera. Era conocido por 3 cosas, la primera era por el mejor cultivador de árboles de Bobozanas, siendo nativo de Banora, la tierra natal donde vienen estos árboles y viviendo una vida de granjero con su padre, aprendió los cuidados, los secretos y la belleza que estos árboles representaban, eran el orgullo de Banora. La segunda, cuando era mas joven emprendió un proyecto bastante emprendedor, inicio una pequeña compañía de zumo de Bobozana, empezó como una pequeña empresa que no salía de Banora, pero con el esfuerzo necesario saco su proyecto a la gran ciudad y se le conocía como un empresario exitoso. La tercera, era el principal actor de la famosa novela "Loveless" de la cual es un enorme fanático, ha estudiado con esmero aquel épico poema durante años como si estuviera basado en la vida real, uno nunca lo veía sin su primera edición del libro y muchas veces en sus conversaciones con la gente mencionaba los famosos cantos, era un hombre envidiable por su físico, admirable por su éxito y odiable por lo que Zack llama, una actitud detestable y bastante egocéntrica.

-¿Quién tiene el derecho? ¿Mi amado hermano Angeal? ¿Qué ha sido de el? Lo ultimo que escuche es que ha adoptado a mas de ustedes pequeñas almas caídas en la selva oscura del pecado – Respondió Genesis mientras soltaba delicadamente la mano de Aerith y se dirigía al pelinegro, llevaba una camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros, un enorme saco de cuero rojo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, era un atuendo un tanto extravagante pues a el le gustaba lucir bien a su propia manera y como ya fue mencionado antes, este hombre podía verse bien con lo que fuera

-¿Y que si el hace algo bueno por nosotros? – Respondió Zack mientras si mirada fría y penetrante se fundía con la de Genesis, fue un intenso duelo de azules que de seguro hubiera sido un duelo épico si no fuera por la intervención de Aerith

-Muchachos por favor, tranquilícense, no creo que quieran iniciar una pelea aquí ¿Verdad? No debe ser bueno para estos pequeños - Dijo la castaña mientras señalaba a los árboles que adornaban el lugar

-La bella dama tiene razón, aparte ¿Quieres que se repita lo de la vez pasada? – Dicho esto Genesis dio media vuelta y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, revisaba las ramas y la calidad de los frutos y no era de esperarse que fueran de la mejor calidad, Genesis le daba el cuidado intensivo que le daría una madre exigente a sus hijos, principalmente, los árboles de esta escuela eran el orgullo no solo de la escuela, si no el mismo Genesis, pues muchas historias el vivio en esos mismos patios, muchos recuerdos caídos en ese mismo kiosco, por lo que decidió darles una tumba digna y la mas hermosa que jamás fuera vista en esta ciudad

-Tuviste suerte, solo por que llego Angeal – Respondio el pelinegro mientras daba unos pasos en dirección hacia Genesis que fueron detenidos por Aerith, Zack tuvo que tragarse todo su enojo, pues si quería iniciar una escena (Que no era nuevo para el) no quería hacerlo frente a Aerith, quería darle una buena faceta de el y esa no era la forma indicada

-Tranquilo "Cachorrito" ¿Es tu novia?

-No…

-Entonces ¿Por qué tanto enojo? Si piensas conquistar su corazón no deberías andar mostrando esa faceta tan detestable tuya, si tienes algo bueno, muéstraselo – Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron bastante, Zack quería que todo fuera un poco mas discreto entre ambos, deseaba un buen romance, donde ambos se cortejaran lentamente viviendo experiencias nuevas y agradables, un romance donde Aerith, le conociera a el, Zack Fair, el joven alegre y simpatico con un sentido del humor un poco narcisista y no como Zack el "maton de la escuela roba virginidades"

-Pues…yo…emm…yo - Dijo Zack tartamudeando mientras acariciaba su nuca y desviaba la mirada en cualquier dirección, como si esperase que una respuesta o un escape se le presentara y por Minerva que ocurrió, el timbre sonó y el joven sintió un alivio tremendo – Bueno Aerith debemos regresar, despídete del hablador de Genesis – Dicho esto el joven rodeo con el brazo a la castaña, la cual nuevamente se ruborizo

-Aun que quieras despegarte, el asunto por el que vine no es para conquistar a la bella dama de ojos de esmeralda – Dijo Genesis mientras tomaba la mano de Aerith y le besaba caballerosamente como comúnmente el hacia – Te esta buscando y es en serio, a ti y a Angeal - El semblante poeta que se cargaba el castaño paso a ser el de un matón, de no ser por el azul de sus ojos, uno hubiera confundido su mirar con un fuego abrazador, se sentía a distancia y hacia el aire mas pesado

-Ya le hemos dicho que abandonamos todo eso – el pelinegro apunto su mirada hacia la del poeta, nuevamente se inicio una batalla de azules pero esta vez iba a un nivel superior, la boba rivalidad que se cargan los jóvenes había sido opacada por un asunto mas serio, un asunto al cual Aerith comenzaba a preocuparle, Zack logro notar ese detalle, pues la mirada de la joven reflejaba muchas cosas, duda, tristeza, preocupación, ansiedad

-Creo que deberíamos discutirlo en otro momento – Pronuncio el castaño mientras el también se percataba de la perturbadora mirada de Aerith – Le pido una disculpa por tener que quitarle vuestra compañía, prometo compensárselo en otra ocasión, podría llevarla a mi jardín privado y mostrarle las flores que he plantado que son remotamente menos bellas que usted, dulce doncella de ojos esmeralda – Nuevamente la actitud romántica de Genesis surgió, tomo la mano de la chica y le beso nuevamente

-Seria un honor, señor Rhapsodos – Dicho esto hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Por favor, llámame Genesis

-Llámalo idiota y vámonos Aerith – Dijo Zack con su actitud celosa de vuelta mientras tomaba del hombro a Aerith y se dieron media vuelta para seguir su rumbo hacia el salón de clases

-La flecha ha sido disparada del arco de la Diosa – Susurro levemente Genesis mientras tomaba una bobozana y la mordía lentamente mientras su cabello era levemente meneado por el viento y en su rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa.

Ya alejados del lugar, recorrían el campus disfrutando del ahora un poco derretido helado que Zack le había prometido a Aerith

-Lamento si todo salió así, no esperaba verle – Dijo Zack con un poco de remordimiento sabiendo que su cita se había arruinado

-oh no, fue agradable y Genesis, el es un sueño, esos ojos y ese porte y como habla – La joven se encontraba en un sueño hecho realidad, uno donde un hombre de tal magnitud como Genesis se comportaba de tal manera con ella, lo que ella deseaba en sus típicas fantasías románticas antes de dormir, el príncipe azul ideal para ella, pero por alguna razón, no el que mas le atraía, pues la realidad supera la ficción y en este caso, por bastante, no quería alguien que hablara como si estuviera en un teatro todo el tiempo, ella deseaba a alguien distinto y lo mas distinto que conocía era el joven que ahora apretaba el helado con una mirada iracunda

-¡Pues deberías ir con el en todo casi! – Dijo Zack tirando el helado al suelo y avanzando a paso mas acelerado y con su rostro sonrojado, aun que el tratara de encubrirlo

-Zack ¿Estas celoso? – Pregunto Aerith mientras le alcanzaba

-¿Yo? Claro que no, ¿Por qué elegir al pobretón sobre el poeta millonario?

-Zack Fair, estas celoso – Rio la joven ante tal enorme descubrimiento, el galán del lugar estaba celoso de la chica "nerd" de la escuela y para ella no era tanto un asunto de burla, de cierta forma, lo encontraba infinitamente tierno, cuando vio el rubor en sus ojos no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Ahora te ríes eh?

-Es que es algo nuevo que alguien se pelee por mi o que al menos haga un drama

-¿Drama? ¿yo? No, estas muy equivocada señorita y no me tienes nada contento con tu coqueteo inadecuado con el joven

-¿Qué el del coqueteo no eras tu?

-Pero yo no coqueteo con hombres peligrosos ¿Verdad?

-Seria bastante sexy si coquetearas con hombres –Aerith rio e hizo un leve rugido

-¿Te encantaría verdad? - Rio con ella mientras la empujaba levemente, ya se deben haber dado cuenta que ha este punto de la charla ellos ya iban bastante tarde a clase, la diferencia esta vez, era que estaban en los corredores cuando no había nadie y mientras su charla progresaba lentamente se escuchaban unos amenazadores pasos sobre el piso, un eco que recorría lentamente el lugar y eran similares a las pisadas de un gigante, pues cuando se escuchaban todos escapaban frenéticamente, pero para la mala suerte de los jóvenes, la compañía del otro era bastante hipnotizante, y la única sensación que sintieron fueron unas manos frias posarse sobre sus hombros y un escalofrió de muerte recorriéndoles la espalda, como su un fantasma hubiera hecho su aparición ante ellos, lentamente miraron hacia su lado y pudieron notar a un hombre alto de cabellera larga y plateada, iba sujetada con una enorme cola de caballo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes pero eso no impedía que se notara el azul tan intenso, aun mas intenso que el de Zack o el de Genesis, pero esto era por lo pesado de su mirada, siempre seria, rara vez su mirada mostraba alguna emoción

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Zack – Dijo el hombre con una pequeña media sonrisa esbozada en su rostro - ¿Quién es la corrompida ahora? – Dijo mientras presionaba levemente el hombro de Aerith

-Lo mismo digo….Sephiroth – Rio nerviosamente el joven, la expresión del rostro de Aerith no tenia precio alguno, había escuchado ese nombre muchas veces, el director de la escuela Midgar, un hombre conocido mundialmente por sus estudios en física, química, filosofía, lenguas y sin mencionar su desempeño físico, pues era campeón de artes marciales mixtas, era famoso en muchas partes del mundo y Aerith esperaba conocerlo, pues cada 3 años Sephiroth realiza una cena donde invita no solo a los estudiantes mas prometedores, si no a los del comité de becas de las universidades mas importantes, en resumen, quien iba a esa gala, tenia el futuro garantizado, pero no va de mas mencionar que Aerith quería conocerlo en ese entonces y no ahora, seguramente apunto de recibir el mayor castigo de su vida por parte del hombre que ella mas admiraba.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, deberías hablarme con mas respeto aquí – Dijo el hombre mientras retiraba sus manos de los hombros de los jóvenes y las dedicaba a acomodar correctamente la corbata de Zack y a abrochar su saco - ¿Tu padre Angeal ya dejo de vestirte? Cachorrito

-Mira quien habla de respeto – Dijo el joven ya bastante irritado mientras se desacomodaba los arreglos del que Sephiroth le había hecho en el uniforme

-SI Sigues con esa actitud iré cada mañana a tu casa a vestirte de ser necesario

-Veremos si Angeal te deja entrar

-¿Cómo se encuentra? Supongo que a estas alturas, recibiste el mensaje de Genesis

-Si y dije que no nos interesa, por favor deja de insistir

-Muy bien Zack, te propondré un trato, si escuchas mi propuesta dejare ir a tu querida compañera con su nombre limpio – Dijo el hombre de pelo plateado señalando a Aerith, la cual para este momento tenia los nervios de punta, nuevamente se retorcía la trenza al punto de arrancársela y sus ojos reflejaban un terror descomunal aun mayor que cuando Tseng los saco del aula

-Esta bien…- Respondió el joven con la cabeza baja, no quería dejar a Aerith en una situación así menos cuando el conocía la serie de reacciones que ella tenia en ese tipo de situaciones

-Eres todo un héroe, por favor, acompáñame a mi despacho – Dicho esto el director dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Aerith, hablaremos luego ¿ok? – Zack se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a tan solo pasos del director, los nervios de la joven habían colapsado, por unos instantes pensó que Zack la hubiera entregado al castigo, pero no, aquella "propuesta" parecía indignarle bastante y el acepto escucharla con tal de salvarle el cuello, eso, en lo mas profundo de su corazón, la conmovió mas que unas absurdas palabras de la boca de un cara bonita, por unos instantes sonreía tontamente mientras veía al joven alejarse, estaba contenta por muchas razones y aliviada a la vez, dio media vuelta en dirección hacia su salón de clases.

DESPACHO DE SEPHIROTH

El despacho del director estaba cargado de buen gusto, el piso era completamente de madera bien pulida, las paredes eran mas bien libreros que llegaban hasta el techo, todos llenos de libros que Sephiroth había leído o en algunos casos, escrito, su escritorio estaba frente a una enorme ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín donde se encontraba el camino de Bobozanas, era una vista espectacular, al entrar el peli plateado se sentó en su enorme silla

-Por favor, toma asiento – Dijo señalando la silla que estaba frente al enorme escritorio de madera

-Muy bien, tengo clases, así que habla rápido – Respondió Zack sentándose con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria

-Como si te importaran mucho las clases – Rio levemente Sephiroth apoyando sus manos en el escritorio – pero bueno, vamos al grano, Kadaj escapo – Esto fue dicho en un tono tan frio y la respuesta de Zack fue inmediata, se levanto de la silla haciendo que esta se callera, en los ojos del joven se notaba una mirada alarmante, casi rosando el horror

-Pero…no puede…el – Tartamudeaba el joven mientras recorría el lugar preocupado

-Fue una sorpresa para todos – Sephiroth se levanto de su silla, se retiro los lentes y los dejo sobre el escritorio – Ya he puesto mas seguridad alrededor de la escuela, de día y de noche, Genesis ya tomo sus debidas precauciones

-Claro, ustedes pueden pagarlas

-Zack, no es eso, hago eso por el bien de la escuela y nada mas, de encontrarnos con el sabríamos como lidiarlo, mi preocupación va por Angeal…el…

-Si, sigue enfermo, pero no esta solo, estamos Cloud, Leon, Tidus, Yitan, Terra y yo, somos mas que suficientes para protegerlo – Zack esta vez golpeo el escritorio bastante enojado, aun que en su voz claramente se notara el enojo, en sus ojos, en lo mas profundo de aquel océano turbulento, se notaba la preocupación, el terror de volver a casa y ver que ya no hay nada

-Zack, tienes que entender tu y yo sabemos de lo que es capaz, incluso si estuviste con esa joven, el podría

-No te atrevas a meterla en esto – Grito Zack mientras tomaba a Sephiroth por su ropa

-¡Tu ya la metiste en esto! – Respondió Sephiroth empujando al joven y con el mismo tono de voz

-Tienes que entender que no tienes los suficientes brazos para protegerlos a todos

-Pues los conseguiré – Dicho esto Zack dio media vuelta y salió del lugar azotando fuertemente la puerta, en su mente ocurría una tormenta de negros pensamientos, oscuros recuerdos volvían a su cabeza llevándolo al punto del llanto, pues un hombre no llora por si mismo, si no por sus camaradas y eso era lo que a el le preocupaba y aun mas el saber que Aerith podía correr peligro, Zack se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, tomo su motocicleta y salió rápidamente de la escuela. Sephiroth aun en su despacho pensativo tomo su teléfono y llamo

-¿Bueno? – Respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-Genesis, ya hable con el – Respondió Sephiroth soltando su cabello

-Solo tu puedes hacer lo imposible

-Bueno, reacciono como lo esperábamos

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Puedo pedirte que le eches un ojo?

-Lo hare, debo colgar

Después de la llamada Sephiroth se levanto y saco de una pequeña bodega una botella de vino y se sirvió un poco en una copa, bebió unos cuantos y empezó a buscar un libro entre su basta colección, un pequeño libro de cuero negro, dentro tenían unas paginas bastante viejas y en entre ellas unas cuantas fotos, tomo una en especial que estaba casi al final, en esta podían verse 3 hombres en un lago en compañía de 4 jóvenes, uno pelinegro y los otros con el cabello plateado como Sephiroth

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

Aerith corría apurada hacia el salón esperando que no le hicieran la misma humillación de dejarla afuera, en su mente crecían las sombras de aquella primera falta que tuvo en su carrera escolar, pero lentamente se asomaba una luz entre ese amargo recuerdo, era la sonrisa de aquel pelinegro que ahora la castaña no podía sacarse de su cabeza. Llego al salón y jamás de había alegrado tanto de ver a su profesora favorita, Tifa Lockhart, profesora de literatura, una de las mejores maestras de la escuela, aun que el significado de la palabra "buena" en boca de Aerith tomaba el aire de buena educadora, en palabras de algunos hombres lo tomaríamos como "buen físico" pues era una mujer despampanante, la clase de persona por la que todos desvían la mirada cuando ella va caminando y sin mencionar la buena actitud que tiene hacia todas las personas

-Aerith, es raro verte a estas horas, pasa, por favor – Dijo la maestra mientras se sentaba en su escritorio,

-Perdone, tuve un pequeñísimo retraso, no volverá a suceder – Al decir esto Aerith entro al salón mas feliz que nunca, pero todo eso se convirtió en amargura fugazmente al ver a su compañero, que ahora le dedicaba la mirada mas siniestra que hubiera visto, sus ojos rojos eran el mismo infierno ahora, camino lentamente a su lado sin despegarle la mirada nerviosa y al sentarse en su escritorio pudo notar una pequeña nota, al abrirla reconoció de inmediato la letra de su compañero y esta decía asi:

_Yuffie sabe a donde y con quien fuiste, acabando esta clase ambos estaremos muertos_

_Atentamente: Vincent Valentine_

-Estoy muerta… - Susurro en voz baja la castaña mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio, Vincent solo pudo suspirar.

Bueno, ya, perdonen la tardanza y eso, tuve problemas al escribir puesto que no he pensado bien que rumbo tomara, y como verán, no narre muy bien esta semana (o eso creo yo) me esforzare mas y aparte ya tengo mas o menos una idea de a donde llevar esto y actualizare cada sábado! Lo juro ;3

Bueno, pues les di el regalito de Sephiroth por ahora, espero que lo disfruten y por si tienen la duda, no lo manejare como villano, ni a el ni a Genesis, quiero escribir mas que nada la fuerte amistad que los une aun a pesar de las distintas vidas que llevan, los enemigos serán otros.

¿Qué mas? ¡ya! Meteré a los personajes de otros Final Fantasy, espero mas que nada captar bien su personalidad (puesto que no les conozco muy bien aun) y asi, bueno, si pueden dejar su opinión se los agradecería, les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo buenas noches


	5. Yo te protegeré

**Pues bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 5 *Tonito de victoria de Final Fantasy* Bueno, antes que nada, gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, y por ahí corregiré el pequeño error que tuve con Sephiroth, me deje guiar por el cliché de los SOLDADO con ojos azules, una disculpa por eso. Bueno, este capitulo va mas para el Vincent x Yuffie que ya los tenia bastante olvidados D: bueno, sin mas que decir, disfrútenlo :3 **

Capitulo 5: Yo te protegeré

Infinitas fueron las 2 clases que tuvo Aerith después de recibir la nota de Vincent ¿Por qué es que Yuffie se había enterado de lo sucedido? Pensaba seriamente una conexión mental entre el muchacho de ojos rojos y la pequeña pelinegra, cuando se dio cuenta que de ser así, Vincent se habría dado un tiro en la cabeza de tantas cosas absurdas que Yuffie le diría las 24 horas del dia los 7 días de la semana, rio un poco ante esa imagen, pero recordó la duda principal, con su dedo índice toco levemente el hombro de Vincent y este la miro por encima del hombro

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Vincent en susurro y con su habitual mal humor

-¿Cómo Yuffie se entero? ¿A caso hablan telepáticamente? – Dijo Aerith, la sorpresa para Vincent es que no había tono de broma en sus palabras, sonaba bastante convencida de eso

-Me hubiera volado la tapa de los sesos hace mucho de ser asi – Arqueo una ceja y dedico su mirada hacia la pizarra del salón donde el profesor Hojo explicaba la clase de química con aquel tono macabro que el viejo científico posee

-Gracioso, pero ¿Cómo lo supo? – Susurro nuevamente la castaña tocando le repetidamente el hombro a Vincent mientras inflaba una de sus mejillas en señal de capricho

-Vino después de terminar la clase de Tseng – Gruño entre dientes el pelinegro guardando toda emoción que pudiera emerger en ese momento, ciertamente no era una persona con quien bromear, de no ser Aerith quien le molestaba, hubiera recibido un buen golpe en la cara o alguna palabra hiriente al mas puro estilo de Vincent

-¿Y que dijo? – Pregunto atemorizada la joven de ojos de esmeralda

-¿Dónde estaban que no escucharon sus gritos?

-Muy al fondo del camino de Bobozanas, fue un placer conocerlo, señor Valentine – La castaña toco el hombro de su compañero y bajo la cabeza

-El placer fue mío señorita Gainsborough – la sorpresa fue enorme el que Vincent no hubiera ignorado la broma por parte de Aerith y le hubiera seguido el juego, eso alegro un poco mas a Aerith, aun que no tardo mucho en preguntarse ¿Y si de verdad estamos muertos y Vincent se estaba despidiendo honradamente de su compañera de aventuras?

Se escucho finalmente el timbre que anunciaba el recreo, para Aerith fue casi infartante el sonido, otras veces se lo habría tomado como milagro, pues las clases de Hojo suelen ser largas y el tenia ese mágico tono de voz que le obligaba a uno a caer dormido mientras trataba de explicar. Aerith y Vincent salieron como de costumbre del salón a esperar la pequeña ráfaga de humo tira almuerzos y levanta faldas, pero sorprendentemente, la vieron caminar a lo lejos, parecía una persona normal, la gran mayoría estaría pensando que la raptaron y la reemplazaron o algo por el estilo, su mirada se veía bastante fría y pesada como un iceberg y tal cual como un iceberg, la punta es todo lo que se ve, quien sabe que ocultos pensamientos tendría la joven en su pequeña cabeza ¿Decepción? ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza?

-Hola muchachos ¿Qué tal sus clases? – Pregunto la pequeña pelinegra mientras les dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, Vincent y Aerith estaban bastante sorprendidos, se miraron de re ojo un par de veces

-Estas ¿Enojada? – Pregunto Aerith mientras inclinaba la cabeza y con todo el miedo del mundo sobre sus hombros

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Han estado haciendo algo a escondidas, pilluelos? – Respondió la asiática mientras señalaba con sus dedos a sus acompañantes

-No, pero sabes lo que Aerith – Directamente Vincent fue callado por el dedo índice de la pelinegra mientras esta negaba con su cabeza – Confió en que Aerith conservo su ropa interior puesta, aparte, mientras sigan en la escuela, conservo un poco mas la cama

Y dicho esto, todo el peso de culpabilidad y preocupación había desaparecido de los pequeños hombros de Aerith, la atmosfera se hizo mas ligera, como lo era todos los días, las conversaciones fueron las mismas, absurdas bromas entre Aerith y Yuffie y los facepalm que Vincent se daba repetidamente dejando marcas en su frente, aun que eso no era todo, durante la charla en Vincent crecía cierta preocupación, la llegada de su compañera no anunciaba nada bueno y un cambio de animo repentino no era común en la pelinegra.

Terminado el recreo Yuffie se despidió de sus compañeros como de costumbre y se fue con el animo por los cielos, a diferencia de cuando había llegado, todos se calmaron al ver a la habitual Yuffie Kisaragi en acción, gritando cosas que no debía y corriendo de un lado a otro. Los otros dos entraron a su salón y tomaron asiento esperando que iniciara la clase

-Yuffie no esta bien – Dijo Vincent sin siquiera ver a su compañera

-Pero…Le vi bastante contenta – Respondió Aerith un tanto nerviosa, ¿seria verdad eso? ¿A caso conocía solamente una faceta de su querida amiga Yuffie? Aun que después de un poco de reflexión parecía lógico, de cierta forma Yuffie y Vincent han sido mas unidos desde siempre, los une ese fuerte sentido de sobre protección hacia la pequeña Aerith, además de que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos mientras practicaban toca clase de deportes, la castaña se dio cuenta en ese momento que algún extraño patrón se presento en Yuffie sin que ella se diera cuenta, aparte que Vincent era un gran observador y se dio a la tarea de estudiar los rasgos faciales de la gente en distintas situaciones de humor, Vincent cada vez sorprendía mas a Aerith, ya fuera por que supo leer los delicados rasgos de la joven asiática o por tener tal vinculo con ella

-Tal vez estoy un tanto paranoico, como sea, ¿No tienes la entrevista con el club de jardinería hoy? – Pregunto Vincent tratando de desviar un poco el asunto, pues no quería que Aerith se mantuviera preocupada todo el día, en el club de jardinería, aun que muy poco conocido y habitado, tenia una tarea importante, cuidar los jardines que acompañaban la escuela y el camino de Bobozanas, no era como si no dejaran entrar a cualquiera, pero Aerith iba determinada en dar una buena impresión, su familia por el lado de la madre son jardineros desde varias décadas atrás y quería alzar el nombre de su familia, es por eso que debía ir concentrada en dar todo su esfuerzo para impresionar al presidente del club

-¡SI! Estuve pensando en varias ideas para mejorar un poco los jardines, decorar un poco con piedras de colores alrededor de los arbustos e incluso plantar las flores que tengo en la iglesia abandonada, ¿sabes? No veo ese tipo de flores por la ciudad y si empezamos a dispersarlas aquí la escuela se vería aun mejor – Los ojos de la joven se llenaban de un brillo especial cuando hablaba de jardinería, era una enorme pasión para ella seguir con tal tradición en su familia

-Bien, esfuérzate – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Vincent antes de recibir nuevamente a la profesora Tifa

Al terminar las clases los 3 amigos se reunieron en la salida de la escuela, aun que fue bastante corto su encuentro, pues Aerith tenia que partir rápidamente hacia el salón de jardinería

-Mucha suerte Aerith, conquístalos con tus hermosos ojos – Dijo Yuffie mientras abrazaba a su compañera y le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda

-Gracias Yuffie, prometo que esta noche les hablare para darles un reporte detallado de todo ¿vale? – Respondió Aerith mientras aun abrazaba a su pequeña compañera

-Pero por favor, habla para decirnos que tal se fue solamente – Vincent masajeaba sus cejas con sus dedos pulgar e índice, un pequeño tic que tiene el cuando recuerda hechos estresantes o que le causan desagrado

-La vez pasada hablamos de chicos solo un momento, aparte, hubieras podido cortar la llamada – Rio Yuffie victoriosamente mientras tocaba repetidamente la frente del joven pelinegro

-Tu seguías llamándome y uniéndome a la conversación – Respondió Vincent conteniendo nuevamente cualquier sentimiento que pudiera surgir en ese momento

-Esta bien, prometo darles el reporte de todo y después hablaremos de los chicos que le gustan a Vincent – Cuando Aerith termino la oración pudo ver a un Vincent ya bastante estresado alejarse en el horizonte

-Mejor voy antes de que de verdad se enoje, cuídate ¿si? – Sonrió Yuffie y fugazmente Aerith recordó lo que Vincent le había comentado ¿Yuffie se estaría guardando algún sentimiento? Nuevamente la cabeza de Aerith era un lio, hundida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había sujetado la mano de su amiga

-¿Tierra Aerith? ¡RESPONDE! – Gritaba Yuffie mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro para que entrara en si

-Oh, perdón, estaba pensando

-¿En que?

-Te quiero Yuffie, pase lo que pase

-Mi querida Aerith, si fuera de orientación sexual distinta, ya te tendría contra el piso sin importar que nos vieran los demás, pero por ahora me quedo con los chicos – Respondió dramáticamente Yuffie mientras tomaba por la cintura a su amiga, un gesto típico de Yuffie el cual relajo un poco mas

-Entendido, anda, alcanza a Vincent

-¡Hasta mañana! – Respondió una alegre Yuffie que iba en dirección hacia el joven pelinegro

EN EL CLUB DE JARDINERIA

El club de jardinería se ubicaba en la zona lateral de la escuela, era una pequeña cabaña, alrededor de esta había bastantes flores separadas en distintas secciones, con el espacio necesario para caminar entre secciones sin pisar ninguna flor, estaban muy bien cuidadas, se veian llenas de vida y los colores eran hipnotizan tés, la brisa hacia bailar levemente a las flores, Aerith camino por el camino de piedra que conducía a la entrada de la pequeña casa, subió los pequeños escalones de madera para tocar levemente la puerta, dudo durante unos segundos, pero ya estaba ahí y no se iria sin ser parte del club. Al tocar la puerta pasaron unos momentos antes que una voz en el interior respondiera

-Un momento – Poco después la puerta se abrió, era un muchacho un poco alto, portaba el uniforme de la escuela de la forma que era, no como Vincent o Zack que lo usaban a como les diera la gana, sus cabellos eran rubios y bastante alborotados y los ojos, fue lo que le llamo la atención a Aerith, le recordó enormemente a su compañero de castigo Zack, lo cual se le hizo bastante extraño, ya ha conocido a mucha gente con ese peculiar color de ojos ¿Habría alguna relación entre todos ellos? - ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Pregunto el joven de cabellos rubios mientras arqueaba una ceja y observaba a la ahora distraída Señorita Aerith

-¡Perdona! Me quede pensando un momento, Soy Aerith Gainsborough, vine a unirme al club de jardinera ¿Aun hay vacantes? – Dio la presentación la joven mientras hacia una leve reverencia

-Diría que sobran vacantes, pasa – Respondió el joven con un tono de voz bastante amigable a diferencia de sus primeras palabras, dicho esto entro y Aerith le siguió, el interior del lugar no era muy llamativo, había una alfombra verde en medio del lugar y sobre esta una mesa con un par de sillas – Ponte cómoda, volveré en un momento – Dijo el joven mientras se retiraba al cuarto siguiente a donde se encontraba Aerith, se sentó en una de las sillas mientras miraba el lugar, unos momentos después volvió con dos tazas de té –Es nuevo ver a alguien aplicar para este club, somos bastante impopulares – Rio un poco el joven mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de te

-Pues no entiendo por que, es un gran trabajo el que haz hecho afuera con el jardín – Dijo Aerith mientras daba igual un sorbo a su té

-No, yo no hice eso, lo hizo el presidente del club, yo recién entre y digamos que no fue a voluntad propia, pero lo disfruto bastante, es muy…Calmado, me agradan los lugares asi

-Es cierto, ¿No debería estar el presidente aquí? – Pregunto la joven intrigada en conocer a la persona que hizo semejante trabajo

-Tuvo que salir por una emergencia, pero no te preocupes, de igual forma solo se necesita querer entrar aquí para hacerlo, no hacemos pruebas como los equipos deportivos

-Ya veo…oye, dijiste que no entraste aquí por voluntad propia ¿no? ¿Quién te obliga? – De un momento a otro Aerith se sentía como una acosadora con el joven y se sintió apenada de inmediato –No tienes que contestar si te incomoda – Rio nerviosamente mientras daba otro sorbo al té

-Descuida, digamos que mi tío tiene una enorme pasión por la naturaleza y le encanta la jardinería, una condición para entrar en esta escuela fue que viniera a este club para apoyar, era esto o una escuela militar – Respondió el joven nuevamente con una sonrisa

-Vaya tio tienes – Rio Aerith – Pero dejando de lado todo esto…

-¡Cierto! Perdón por desviarme, las actividades del club se llevan a cabo en los recesos, nos turnamos para regar todas las flores de este jardín y de los al rededores, al terminar clases los miembros nos reunimos y discutimos ideas, tomamos té, charlamos, etcétera, no tienes que venir si no quieres, al fin y al cabo, el club esta formado por 7 personas si te contamos y 5 somos hombres

-Menuda sorpresa, pensaba que eran menos y había mas mujeres – Respondió la castaña bastante sorprendida

-Bueno, lo sabrás en su momento, por hoy todos tuvieron cosas que hacer, asi que dejamos la reunión para luego, espero verte aquí mañana para darte lo necesario para regar las plantas y quizás el presidente este aquí, solo ten cuidado, suele ser un tanto acosador con las chicas

-Podre manejarlo, ya conozco a alguien así – Rio Aerith al recordar a su queridísimo compañero de aventuras. Dicho esto Aerith tomo rumbo a su casa, en sus ojos se veía un enorme brillo y su sonrisa iba prácticamente de oreja a oreja, pues su felicidad era inmensa.

(Lo siguiente es lo que ocurrió con Vincent y Yuffie, obviamente en la misma línea temporal en la que Aerith estaba en el club de jardinería) 

PARQUE

Vincent se había adelantado bastante después de aquel disgustoso recuerdo con sus compañeras, el día estaba por terminar, el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos despidiéndose del lugar con unos últimos rayos dorados, Vincent se detuvo en aquel parque donde solia jugar con sus amigas de pequeño para admirar aquella puesta de sol, el ambiente era perfecto, un buen espectáculo de luces centellantes a lo lejos, una suave brisa desacomodándole los cabellos negros y el lugar estaba desierto, el joven había deseado un momento como ese hace tiempo, un momento perfecto, un momento que fue interrumpido por una chillona voz que se acercaba a lo lejos

-¡VINCENT! ¡No tienes que sentirte avergonzado por hablar de chicos con tus amigas! – Gritaba fuertemente la chica mientras se acercaba corriendo, para la mala suerte de Vincent, justo en ese momento iban pasando un grupo de gente, damas y caballeros, nuevamente el "Efecto Yuffie" hizo su aparición, no era como si a Vincent le importara lo que pensaran esos jóvenes que ahora intercambiaban pequeñas risas mientras le observaba, mas bien, la ironía del momento lo hacia enojar aun mas

-¿No me haz avergonzado ya lo suficiente? – Respondió Vincent mientras respiraba profundamente

-¡NUNCA! – Rio Yuffie mientras volvía a picotear el hombro de su amigo

-¿Qué ocurrió hoy en el receso? – Pregunto Vincent mientras tomaba la mano de Yuffie y la hacia a un lado

-¿Ocurrir? ¿Ocurrió algo? – Dijo Yuffie mientras se dirigía a los columpios para sentarse en uno y comenzar a mecerse

-Esperaba que reaccionaras de otra forma, con lo de Aerith – Dijo Vincent mientras se colocaba a su lado, Yuffie en ese momento bajo un poco la mirada, los ánimos que llenaban sus ojos poco a poco se desvanecía y quedaron unos ojos tristes, casi irreconocibles

-Empújame, quiero columpiarme mas – Esas palabras salieron de una boca sonriente, pero era obvio que trataba de ocultarlo, así era ella, siempre quería ser fuerte con todos y no quería que le vieran debilidad alguna

-¿Por qué tu nunca me empujaste a mi? – Dijo Vincent mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y comenzaba a empujarla poco a poco haciendo que cada vez se elevara mas

-Por que tu eres una bestia enorme come almas y yo una tierna jovencita

-Claro, el come almas soy yo

Ella rio un poco y durante un rato, se quedaron en silencio, el cielo se comenzó a pintar de morado y poco a poco de negro, las luces del parque se encendieron y el único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar era el de las hojas de los árboles siendo mecidas por el viento y el rechinido de las cadenas que sostenían el columpio

-Esta empezando a hacer frio, ¿Traes tu suéter? – Pregunto Vincent aun empujando a la joven

-¡NO! No lo necesito, no tengo frio – Respondió Yuffie pero en su voz se escuchaba enojo, no el que comúnmente tiene, no era uno dramático o para bromear, era algo verdadero, era como si todo lo que había reprimido hasta ese momento hubiera estallado dentro de ella, Vincent trato de ignorar eso pero pudo notar unas pequeñas gotas de agua escaparse de sus ojos, poco a poco dejo de empujar con tanta fuerza y el columpio fue deteniéndose – No te dije que pararas

-No eres mi dueña

-¡Si! Lo soy y quiero que sigas empujando – Yuffie se levanto y se puso frente a Vincent mientras le daba un golpe en su pecho, seguido de otro cada uno fue perdiendo fuerza y por cada uno salian mas lagrimas de sus ojos, hasta que no pudo mas, se detuvo y dejo caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Vincent – ¿y si ya no puedo protegerla?

-¿De que hablas?

-Aerith…y ¿si ella hace todo eso para decirme que no quiere seguir a mi lado? Diciendo que ya no quiere que la cuide o es que ¿Ya soy una inútil? – La voz de Yuffie se rompia poco a poco entre mas y mas llanto, era algo que Vincent solo presencio una vez y en aquella ocasión estaba Aerith para consolarla, Vincent se sentía bastante confundido ¿Qué hacer en un momento asi? Todas las novelas que había visto con las chicas le decían que debía abrazarla pero ¿eso era realmente suficiente? No, pensó Vincent, poco a poco sus brazos comenzaron a rodear a Yuffie hasta abrazarla fuertemente

-Dime, ¿Cómo planeas protegerla si eres tan débil? Tus pensamientos no son los de alguien que cuida de sus seres amados, ni los de alguien que conoce a Aerith, ella nunca te apartaría de su vida, debes mantenerte fuerte si quieres cuidarla y mas importante aun, debes cuidarte a ti

-No puedo…Si no puedo cuidarme yo misma…¿Cómo?

-Tu protégela a ella…Yo te protegeré – Dicho esto Vincent abrazo aun mas fuerte a Yuffie, esta solo se hundió mas y mas en su pecho soltando todas aquellas lagrimas que se había guardado durante bastante tiempo, asi duraron un rato mas, hasta que poco a poco Yuffie fue recuperándose

-No le digas esto a nadie, arruinaría mi reputación – Dijo Yuffie mientras se despegaba un poco del pecho de su compañero y le miraba a los ojos – Gracias…

-Digamos que esto nunca paso ¿De acuerdo? – Difícilmente Vincent le dedico una sonrisa a Yuffie, una muy pequeña, casi imperceptible a ojos normales, pero Yuffie la había visto y nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa que era distinta a las otras que había visto por parte de su amigo

-Trato hecho y para que no haya mas cursilerías – Yuffie hundió su rostro en la camisa de Vincent para soplar fuerte su nariz y ensuciarle la camisa con lagrimas y mocos – Gracias señor pañuelo

-Yuffie…

-¿Si?

-Te odio

-Y yo a ti…

**Bueno, solamente unas aclaraciones, como en el fic me estoy basando en crisis core, tome la actitud de Cloud en ese entonces, que como sabran era un poco mas alegre y asi, y otra cosa, no soy muy bueno escribiendo escenas asi como la de Vincent y Yuffie, pero crei que seria ideal para ellos dos, que en su relación de amor-odio hubiera un momento de debilidad y asi, aparte, no se mucho de esta pareja, asi que denme su opinión de cómo hice el momento Yuffie x Vincent y pues seria todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y agradeceré sus reviews si dejan alguno ;3 les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo, buenas noches y buen fin de semana**


	6. Quiero ser tu primer amor

Capitulo 6: Quiero ser tu primer amor

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 6, espero que lo disfruten! Gracias por el review Yuna, mi mas fiel fan :'3 **

Vincent y Yuffie habían caminado como todos los días, aquel suceso en el parque no les había afectado para nada, o eso demostraban, pero, ¿En su interior crecería algo mas? Vincent hizo mucho mas que hablar, como era de costumbre, el consuelo físico siempre iba por parte de alguna de sus compañeras, comenzaba a preguntarse el por que de su acción y en su cabeza se creaban varias ideas, que no podía dejar a su queridísima amiga dela infancia en esas condiciones, que actuó como cualquiera o la que mas le desagradaba: De alguna u otra forma, Vincent se había enamorado de Yuffie, aun que a el no le agradaba aquella idea que merodeaba amenazadoramente por su cabeza, como la persona analítica que es Vincent, no la descarto por el simple hecho de que no le agradara, al contrario, tendría que explorar mas en ella, pues en el no suelen recaer esa clase de sentimientos y de ser ese el caso, habría que discutirlo con Yuffie. Mientras todos estos análisis pasaban por la cabeza de Vincent Yuffie no paraba de hablar como de costumbre, el tópico discutido eran las pruebas de basquetbol, las primeras semanas los aspirantes al equipo se reunían a entrenar en la cancha del equipo y después jugarían un partido para determinar quien se quedaría, el momento de aquel juego estaba cerca y tanto Yuffie como Vincent entrenaban bastante.

-Asi que ¿Haz mejorado en los tiros de 3 puntos? – Pregunto Yuffie mientras estiraba sus brazos y observaba a su compañero

-Un poco ¿Tu que tal?

-¡Para nada! Ahora que lo pienso parece tonto, soy una enana y quiero entrar a ese equipo ¿Haz visto a las demás? Son titanes Vincent ¡TITANES! Cada que practicamos tengo miedo de que me devoren

-Creo que exageras

-¿Lo hago? Vincent ¿Cuánto mido? – Pregunto la ahora enojada Yuffie mientras se paraba de puntas y veía a su compañero con enojo

-No lo se – Desvío la mirada ignorando las provocaciones de su compañera

-1.60 CM Vincent, ¿Tu cuanto mides?

-1.90 – Susurro Vincent mientras volvía a acariciar sus cejas

-¡Exacto!

-Ya veremos que tan mala eres el día de las pruebas

-Lo veremos, aun que prometimos entrar

-Y no eres de las que rompe sus promesas

-Ni tu – Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, Yuffie rio y Vincent sonrió un poco. Caminaron unos momentos mas, el mismo tema, las pruebas de basquetbol, discutían jugadas, técnicas y que harían cuando estuvieran dentro del equipo hasta llegar a un cruce que se dividía en tres

-Es extraño – Dijo Yuffie mientras miraba al cruce de en medio

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Vincent mientras miraba en la misma dirección que su compañera

-Nada…Nada…¿Nos veremos mañana si? – Yuffie salió corriendo inmediatamente del lugar hacia el cruce de la izquierda, Vincent solo arqueo una ceja y siguió a su casa por el cruce de la derecha.

Mientras Yuffie corría su corazón se latía mas y mas fuerte y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era bastante notable – A caso el…No, no, no, no –Se repitió muchas veces hacia ella misma mientras se daba pequeños golpes en su cabeza – el no puede…gustarme…¿O si? – La joven camino lentamente a su casa analizando todo lo que había pasado desde aquel abrazo, pensó que era algo común entre amigos tan cercanos, pero ¿Por qué su corazón se acelero tanto en ese momento? Algo sentía Yuffie muy en el fondo por su compañero y mas que confundida, tenia miedo.

Aerith llego al mismo cruce que sus compañeros estaban minutos atrás, vio ambos lados preguntándose como estarían sus amigos, se dirigió a casa a ritmo normal, la noche era fría y ella empezaba a temblar un poco, pues no tenia nada con que cubrirse y el traer falda no le ayudaba demasiado, poco a poco empezó a disminuir el paso hasta detenerse y frotar sus manos contra sus brazos para calentarse un poco, cuando a lo lejos escucho un par de murmullos, ella naturalmente se giro para ver quien era, no tenia miedo, pues en ese vecindario las cosas solian ser bastante tranquilas, sin mencionar que ella era un tanto conocida y apreciada por los miembros del vecindario y ninguno dudaría en protegerle en el muy remoto caso de que lo necesitara, eran 3 chicos, los 3 de cabello blanco y trajes negros, iban en fila, caminando lentamente haciendo que los sonidos de sus pasos resonaran en casi toda la calle, el primero miro a Aerith y sonrio, su cabello era bastante corto y lo tenia acomodado hacia atrás, su cuerpo era bastante musculoso, el segundo ignoro por completo a la joven, era mas alto y delgado que el anterior y su cabello era mucho mas largo, tenia una expresión altanera en su rostro pero ninguno de ellos ocasiono temor en Aerith, hasta que el tercero paso a su lado, era un poco mas bajo que los otros dos, su cabello cubría una gran parte de su rostro, pero los ojos, los ojos fueron una de las experiencias mas desagradables para Aerith, eran verdes, un color hermoso a simple vista, pero el marco que les rodeaba era temible, su mirada se clavaba en tu ser y te congelaba de inmediato, Aerith sintió bastante miedo en esos momentos y mas al ver que se detuvieron no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba

-Tienes muy malas compañías, eso podría traerte problemas – Dijo en un tono tan frio y penetrante como su mirada el joven de pelo blanco. La sangre se le congelo a Aerith por unos instantes, quería correr pero sus piernas estaban inmóviles y sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca hasta que detrás de ella escucho otros pasos y una voz tan melodiosa que el corazón de la joven volvió a su lugar

-Amigo mio ¿Acaso alzas ahora el vuelo? Rumbo a un mundo que nos aborrece a ambos? Tan solo un amargo mañana te aguarda, sin siquiera impostar que aires pudiesen soplar – Recitaba la voz que se acercaba cada vez mas hasta quedar aun lado de Aerith, aquella figura de cuero rojo miraba con una sonrisa a los 3 jóvenes frente a el – Cuanto tiempo, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, espero que no les hayan hecho algo inadecuado en la prisión ¿Siguen siendo puros? – Rio Genesis mientras observaba detenidamente a Kadaj y este le respondía la mirada como si tratasen de asesinarse con ellas

-No nos ha ido tan mal, estamos afuera – El joven de mirada penetrante ahora ubicado como Kadaj se acerco a Genesis hasta poner su mano en el hombro del castaño – Sera mejor que te vengas cuidado, pues no estamos muy felices que digamos – El joven rápidamente acorto distancias para susurrar en el oído de Genesis - ¿Dónde esta Madre?

-¿Por qué habría de responderte? – Dijo Genesis mientras tomaba a Aerith del brazo y se alejaba de los 3 jóvenes, Yazoo y Loz se interpusieron entre el camino de los castaños, pero Kadaj les hizo una seña y ambos, con desagrado en sus rostros se quitaron de en medio

-Nos veremos luego, Aerith – Estas palabras congelaron nuevamente a Aerith ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿Por qué esos tipos estaban detrás de ella, su estomago estaba bastante revuelto por el susto, la mano que tenia libre retorcía su trenza nerviosamente, pero su mirada decía bastante, una vez alejados de los 3 Genesis se detuvo y miro a Aerith a los ojos

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Cómo voy a estarlo? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué quieren? ¡Responde Genesis! – Dijo Aerith con lagrimas en sus ojos de aquella desesperación que le recorría el cuerpo y la mente, sus piernas temblaban y no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse en el piso, su respiración era bastante agitada y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos

-Tranquilízate unos momentos Aerith – El castaño se inclino para acariciar la cabeza de Aerith, sabia que no podía exigirle calma total en esos momentos, no todos los días recibes amenazas de unos sujetos tan amenazadores

La joven poco a poco comenzó a regular su respiración y las lagrimas brotaban menos de sus ojos cuando a lo lejos se escucho el sonido de una motocicleta, llego bastante rápido hacia donde se encontraba Aerith, una vez estacionada bajo rápidamente Zack

-Aerith ¿estas bien? – El joven directamente se lanzo hacia Aerith para abrazarla – Tranquila… - Por alguna razón, las palabras de la boca de Zack tranquilizaron mas a Aerith, sin mencionar el hecho de que ese abrazo le caía de maravilla, se sentía protegida, ella le correspondió el abrazo y se hundió en su hombro mientras sollozaba un poco – Genesis, muchas gracias – El tono de voz de Zack de verdad sonaba con gratitud, como si entre Genesis y el hubiera una amistad bastante fuerte y sincera

-No lo hice por ti, fue un encargo de Sephiroth y obviamente no podía dejar a una damisela en peligro

-Cállate presumido – Y esa amistad tan fuerte y sincera se desvaneció nuevamente para dar paso a sus típicas peleas, Aerith se sentía un poco mas relajada al ver la escena de estos dos, rio un poco y después se dio cuenta de algo bastante agradable: Estaba entre los fuertes brazos de Zack Fair, a ella no le desagradaba, en absoluto, pero aun asi, era la primera vez que alguien la abrazaba de esa forma, era tan cálido y agradable, podía percibir a la perfección su aroma

-Lo hare, pero deberías ir con mas cuidado Aerith, procura no estar tan tarde por las calles y de ser necesario, que el cabeza dura de Zack te acompañe – Dicho esto Genesis se dio vuelta y se marcho del lugar

-Tiene razón Aerith ¿Qué hacías tan tarde en la calle? – Dijo Zack cuando se dio cuenta de algo, tenia entre sus brazos a Aerith y debía recalcar, que era algo completamente distinto a las otras chicas que había abrazado, ambos se quedaron abrazados unos momentos mas cuando se separaron con sus rostros sonrojados – Entonces…¿Qué hacías tan tarde? – Pregunto Zack mientras desviaba un poco su mirada y cubría su rostro para enmascarar aquel sonrojo que hacia una notable presencia en el rostro del chico

-Regresaba de la escuela…Fui al club de jardinería y me tarde un poco mas de lo esperado – Respondió Aerith sonrojada, pero a diferencia de Zack, ella sonreía tontamente

-Bueno, sube a la motocicleta, te llevare a tu casa – Zack se levanto y le dio la mano a Aerith, ella la tomo y se levanto, caminaron a la motocicleta sin soltar sus manos, ambos lo sabían, ambos estaban sonrojados pero a ambos le gustaba

-No vivo muy lejos de aquí…podríamos ir caminando…si no hay problema, aparte, no seria bueno gastar combustible por tan poca distancia y una motocicleta es bastante ruidosa – Aerith presiono un poco mas la mano de Zack, ella buscaba excusas para caminar de esa forma un rato mas, pues experiencia tan agradable no había tenido en años

-Pues…lo haremos, pero si me roban la motocicleta tendras que pagármela – Zack sonrio y comenzó a caminar aun de la mano con Aerith

-Cada centavo, señor Fair – Aerith seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba demasiado contenta en ese momento, lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que paso hace unos momentos, la noche parecía ser el hermoso teatro donde una magnifica y conmovedora obra de teatro de llevaba a cabo, el cielo completamente negro estaba adornado con pequeñas estrellas blancas, y la luna en el cielo era simplemente magnifica, tan redonda y blanca

-Mira el cielo Aerith, esta precioso – El joven de verdad estaba maravillado por aquella visión tan placentera, la dama nocturna del cielo brillaba tan esplendorosa con sus pequeñas acompañantes

-Prefiero no hacerlo… - Aerith bajo levemente la mirada

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…yo…prefiero… - Aerith tartamudeaba un poco mientras observaba los al rededores buscando cualquier excusa para cambiar el tema - ¡Mira! Esa es mi casa, vamos – La joven llevo corriendo a Zack a una pequeña casa de color amarillo, al lado de esta había un enorme jardín con unas flores amarillas y brillantes plantadas por doquier

-¿Tu haz plantado esto? Vaya, de veras iras bien en el club de jardinería, necesitan gente como tu – Dijo el joven mientras se inclinaba y veía las flores

-No no, por lo que Cloud me dijo, el presidente del club es bastante talentoso, mas bien, yo necesitaría aprender un par de cosas de el – Decía avergonzada Aerith mientras se inclinaba a un lado de Zack

-¿Conoces a Cloud? Es un muchacho agradable ¿verdad?

-Bastante – Rio la joven – Me ofreció un té y charlamos durante unos momentos

-Oye, me voy a poner celoso

-No te preocupes, es muy pequeño para mi

-Vaya fortuna que no eres asaltacunas ¿Te gustan cuarentones?

-Si, son tan ardientes – Rio Aerith mientras golpeaba el hombro de Zack – Pues no tengo un gusto bien definido aun

-¿Asi que tengo oportunidad eh? – Se acerco bastante a la joven con la sonrisa picara que solia usar en esas situaciones y que ya lejos de desagradarle a Aerith, le encantaba

-Ve a dormir, es tarde – Dijo Aerith mientras volteaba su rostro a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo y su sonrisa tonta

-Lo hare, lo hare, pero ten en cuenta que nos veremos mañana y al día siguiente

-Zack, pasado mañana es sábado

-Exacto, te estoy invitado a salir ¿Aceptas?

-emmm, yo, yo, yo acepto Zack – Aerith se levanto y entro rápidamente a su casa, no sin antes besarle su mejilla, ambos se sonrojaron bastante y ambos sonreían, Zack salió corriendo feliz y saltando, Aerith cerro la puerta y dio un pequeño grito de emoción.

Aerith fue directamente a su cuarto, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Yuffie, el teléfono sonó durante unos momentos hasta que respondió

-Buenas noches, ¿Quiere un servicio a domicilio? ¿Dueto o quiere un trió? – Respondió Yuffie imitando la voz de un hombre

-Un trió por favor

-En un momento señorita – Yuffie llamo a Vincent para agregarlo a la conversación

-Buenas noches – Dijo Vincent tan serio como siempre

-Entonces, Aerith ¿Qué tal el club de jardinería? – Pregunto Yuffie, la chica de pelo corto se encontraba recostada en su cama con los pies recargados en la pared, vestía un short negro y una camisa del mismo color que le quedaba bastante grande

-Empezare con las actividades mañana – Respondió Aerith emocionada, poco a poco sus sueños comenzaban a hacerse realidad

-Felicidades Aerith – Dijo Vincent, se encontraba sentado en su cama leyendo, vestía una playera blanca y un pantalón deportivo negro, su pelo largo y negro estaba atado en una coleta y usaba lentes

-¡Muchas gracias! Y eso no es todo… - Aerith quería contarles todo lo que sucedió con Zack, pero había dos problemas con eso, uno, el extraño encuentro con los 3 hombres de cabellos plateados y dos, Yuffie aun no aprobaba a Zack, podía haber actuado normal ese día, pero no seria la mejor noticia el saber que saldría con pelinegro, pero por otra parte, no quería ocultarle nada a Yuffie ni a Vincent, ellos compartían todo, bueno, Vincent nunca tenia nada que compartir, pero igual entraba en la ecuación de la confianza entre estas tres personas

-¿No es todo? ¿Qué paso? Anda, Aerith dínoslo por favor – Rogaba Yuffie del otro lado del teléfono mientras Aerith pensaba en como decirle el asunto de Zack a sus compañeros

-Chicos, tengo que discutir algo con ustedes mañana, pero antes, prométanme algo… - La voz de Aerith se quebró un poco en ese momento, pues en ella recaía el miedo de que sus amigos fueran a reaccionar de mala forma y por aquello perdiera su amistad

-¿Prometer? – Respondió Vincent con un ligero toque de curiosidad

-Prometeré lo que sea – Grito Yuffie que ya estaba desesperada por saber que era lo demás

-Tienen que prometer que nunca me dejaran, a pesar de todo

-Prometido – Dijeron los dos en una sola voz y Aerith se sintió bastante relajada

-Mañana les contare todo, por ahora ya es tarde, mejor vayan a dormir

-Sobre todo Yuffie, no te esperaremos mañana si llegas tarde por quedarte dormida – Dijo Vincent seguido por una pequeña risa de Aerith

-Maldición Vincent, solo fue una vez

-¿Una? Floja y no sabe contar – Nuevamente Aerith rio

-Déjenme de una vez ¡Buenas noches! – Yuffie corto la llamada mientras gritaba

-Paso algo con Zack ¿No? – Pregunto Vincent, Aerith no se sorprendía realmente, no era la primera vez que Vincent daba en el clavo con nada mas que su astucia

-Si…prometo mañana contarles ¿Si?

-Esta bien, buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Vinci – Rio Aerith mientras colgó rápidamente antes de que su compañero pudiese responder algo

-No…me llames asi…por favor…

A la mañana siguiente Aerith despertó bastante cansada, pues fueron varias las veces que ella despertó a media noche a causa de unos sueños muy poco placenteros, donde los protagonistas eran ella y los 3 hombres que conoció el día anterior, aquello le perturbo mas de lo que pensaba, pero seguiría los consejos de Genesis, no andaría hasta tarde y lo que, a pesar de la situación, mas le agradaba, es que estaría con Zack mas seguido, de tan solo pensar en el pelinegro ella se sonrojaba inmediatamente y ponía esa sonrisa tonta y distraída. Como todas las mañanas, se levanto, lavo su rostro, se hizo su trenza en el cabello, se coloco su uniforme, aun que esta vez llevaba una bufanda para prevenir el asunto del frio, se vio en el espejo un par de veces , desayuno, se despidió de su madre y fue al cruce donde cada mañana se encontraban. Por otro lado, Vincent se levanto bastante temprano, el vivía solo por lo que tenia que preparar su desayuno y sus cosas para la escuela, se vistió formalmente (Como la escuela lo pedia, no como a el le gustaba) esta vez amarro su pelo en una cola de caballo, pues no tuvo tiempo de cepillarlo y lo tenia bastante enredado y eso le incomodaba bastante, desayuno y salió de su casa. Y por ultimo, Yuffie, se levanto tarde, pues tanto ella como su padre eran flojos, se vistió de la manera mas rápida que pudo sin arreglarse el cabello (esa era una de las razones por la que lo tenia corto, el arreglárselo no era tan difícil o en ocasiones, no era necesario hacerlo. Asi después de sus rutinas matutinas se encontraron en el cruce para caminar hacia la escuela, charlaron un poco como todas las mañanas, principalmente las típicas discusiones sobre puntualidad de Vincent y Yuffie y un poco de los yaoi que tanto les gustaban a Yuffie y a Aerith, obviamente, Vincent desviaba la mirada y se hacia el sordo al escuchar todas esas cosas, no era sorpresa que Yuffie hablara de contenido un tanto obsceno, la sorpresa venia en que Aerith le seguía el juego. Después de tanta charla llegaron a la escuela, como siempre, Yuffie se les separo al dirigirse a su salón, Vincent y Aerith entraron a su salón, se sentaron, todo iba normal hasta que hablo Vincent

-No nos contaste lo que tenias que decir ayer – Dijo Vincent sin siquiera ver a su compañera, mientras sacaba un pequeño libro y comenzaba a leerlo

-Esperaba que lo olvidaras – Respondió Aerith nerviosa

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿De verdad crees que Yuffie dejaría de hablarte por ello? El otro día ella… - Estaba a poco de contarle lo sucedido el otro día con Yuffie, pero con el temor y la duda que tiene sobre sus sentimientos hacia Yuffie, prefiere dejarlo y no levantar sospechas, el solo se trabo y se quedo callado

-¿El otro día? – Pregunto Aerith mientras trataba de ver el rostro de su compañero y para su sorpresa, había un ligero, muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Vincent? ¿estas…Sonrojado? – Pregunto Aerith bastante sorprendida y estirando mas su cuerpo para alcanzar a ver el rostro del ojirojo

-No – Vincent se levanto rápidamente antes de que Aerith tuviera visión de su rostro y se dirigió al baño, no volvió hasta después del timbre de clases.

Asi transcurrieron las clases y en la mente de Aerith danzaban alegremente las imágenes de ella regando alegremente las flores e intercambiando consejos con el presidente del club, pero no era solo eso, también pudo notar la ausencia de alguien, Zack no estuvo en las primeras clases, miro la puerta en esperanza de que el entrara hasta que sonó el timbre del receso, Aerith se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia Vincent

-Los veré luego ¿Si? Debo ir al club de jardinería, hoy regaremos las plantas – Salió rápidamente del salón cuando Vincent se dio cuenta que estaría a solas con Yuffie, se pregunto si ese seria el momento justo para discutir su inquietud emocional con ella o debería darle el espacio necesario para que la situación entre ambos avanzara y se desenmascarara la verdad entre las dos personas, Fuera cual fuera la acción que decidiera, desde el fondo de su ser, deseaba que todo siguiera como siempre. Vincent salió del salón tomando de un pequeño cartón de leche para el encuentro con Yuffie, esta se venia acercando corriendo como de costumbre, agitando su mano al ver a su compañero

-Buenos días, señorito – Dijo Yuffie amigablemente mientras le arrebataba el cartón le daba un trago – Asco ¿Por qué bebes leche sola cuando podrías beberla con chocolate?

-¿Por qué debería almorzar lo que tu quieres almorzar?

-Calla y cómprame la leche con chocolate – Ordenaba Yuffie mientras señalaba su compañero con el dedo

-¿Haz olvidado nuevamente tu almuerzo? – Pregunto Vincent mientras daba un ligero suspiro

-No…Olvide el dinero del almuerzo, son cosas muy distintas

-¿Debo ser siempre tu niñera?

-No, pero estoy tomando muy en serio tu promesa – Respondio la joven mientras avanzaba con sus manos en su espalda

-¿Promesa?

-Que siempre me protegerás – Yuffie le miro con una tierna sonrisa, no la que siempre esbozaba cuando platicaban, tenia algo distinto, era mas natural y a Vincent le gustaba mas de esa forma

-Protegerte no implica mantenerte – Vincent quería volver a su tono frio y seco pues el recuerdo de ese momento le producía mas dudas

-Ahora lo implica ¡Vamos! – Yuffie tomo del brazo a Vincent y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería de la escuela

CLUB DE JARDINERIA

Aerith llego bastante entusiasmada a la pequeña cabaña, dio un par de golpes en la puerta pero nadie hablo desde adentro como la vez pasada, se asomo por la pequeña ventana que había alado de la puerta pero no pudo distinguir nada, fue entonces cuando escucho un par de voces detrás de ella, era Cloud que se adelanto para saludar a Aerith

-Buenos días, perdona la demora, le estaba hablando al presidente de ti – Dijo amablemente el muchacho mientras señalaba al joven que ahora estaba agachado viendo las flores, Aerith se quedo un tanto sorprendida cuando el presidente se levanto poco a poco y dio a ver esa cabellera oscura y alborotada y esos ojos azules, el mismo Zack Fair era el presidente del club, Aerith ya no sabia que pensar, cada vez el joven se hacia mas presente en su vida y cada vez que se encontraba con el, se sorprendía mas y mas

-¿El hizo todo este jardín? – Pregunto Aerith atónita mientras le señalaba

-Si, el mismo

-Buenos días cariño, ¿Cómo dormiste? – Dijo Zack sin escuchar lo que habían mencionado anteriormente

-Zack, por favor, apenas la conoces y ya coquetas con ella, dale un respiro

-No es la primera vez que coqueteo con esta señorita – Zack se acerco, tomo la mano de Aerith y la beso, tratando de imitar la actitud seductora de Genesis para enganchar mas a Aerith, aun que el rostro de la castaña seguía en shock – Pero bueno, no es momento de ligar, Cloud, saca las cosas, Yitan y Tidus ya están regando las demás plantas, hoy solo nos ocuparemos del jardín de aquí…aun que pensándolo bien…Cloud, ve a ayudar a Yitan y Tidus – Dijo Zack en tono autoritario mientras señalaba a Cloud con el dedo

-¿EH? ¿Por qué? Hoy me toca aquí – Reclamo Cloud mientras abría la puerta

-¿A caso planeas desobedecer mis ordenes? – Zack tomo una posición bastante autoritaria mientras observaba al joven rubio

-No…pero es injusto

-Te lo compensare, ahora, lárgate

-Vale, vale – Cloud tomo unos guantes y se fue a donde estaban Tidus y Yitan

-No lo abras mandado lejos para quedarnos solo ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Aerith mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba acusadoramente al pelinegro

-Me declaro culpable – Rio el joven mientras volvía a tomar de la mano a Aerith, eso era un enorme placer para ambos, el rubor y la sonrisa se hizo presente en sus rostros

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco cruel?

-No lo creo, el y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo, asi que es normal que actuemos asi entre nosotros – Dijo Zack mientras comenzaba a regar las plantas

-¿Hace cuanto exactamente? – Pregunto Aerith mientras imitaba a Zack pero en una sección de flores distintas

-3 años

-Es bastante tiempo, aun que ahora que lo pienso, el menciono que tenia un tío que le gustaba bastante la naturaleza, se me hizo tonta la suposición, pero es…

-Si, mi Tío Angeal, bueno, técnicamente no es nuestro tío, el…nos adopto hace tiempo – La mirada de Zack paso a ser una de nostalgia, esa mirada que uno tiene cuando recuerda algún hecho importante que cambio su vida, algo bastante especial que Zack guardaba y atesoraba

-¿Adopto?

-Bueno…¿Qué te parece si acabando clases te cuento toda la historia? Estarán los miembros del club y ellos me ayudaran con la historia – Dicho esto Zack comenzó a caminar por todas las secciones del jardín, tomando una flor de cada uno hasta juntarlas todas, se acerco a Aerith y se las entrego – Son para ti, no son nada comparadas con lo que tu eres, pero creí que seria un buen detalle

-Zack Fair – Aerith tomo las flores y se sonrojo bastante y le dedico una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón, expresando mucho mas de lo que pudiera decir en cualquier idioma – Eres el primer hombre que me regala flores

-Quiero ser el primero en muchas cosas, el primero en tomar tu mano, el primero en tener una cita contigo, el primero en besarte, quiero ser el primero en muchas cosas, pero principalmente…- Se detuvo unos momentos, dio media vuelta para ocultar los nervios que se reflejaban en su rostro – Quiero ser tu primer amor…

-Aerith solo sonrió y abrazo a Zack por la espalda, se quedaron unos momentos asi hasta que Aerith susurro

-Gracias…

**Y eso seria todo por esta semana! Espero les haya agradado este capitulo (me esforcé mucho por hacerlo mas largo ;_;) mmmm, si, les agrege el gusto a Yuffie y a Aerith del yaoi por que se lo extraño (y a veces incomodo) que es ir con chicas que solo hablan de eso y digamos que es gracioso ver a Vincent envuelto en eso :3 Espero que les gustara ver a Genesis en esa faceta de héroe de ultimo momento, creo que es el papel que se merece, me agradaría leer su opinión del capitulo de esta semana n_n y pues seria todo, les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo, buenas noches**


	7. Los Hijos de Angeal

**¡HOLA! ¿Saben a quien odio? A los que reviven muchas veces, SI! Te hablo a ti Chaos ¬_¬ En estos días me puse a jugar Dissidia para preparar un poco el capitulo de hoy :3 gracias por sus review nuevamente y me alegro que les gustara el cap anterior! No estaba muy seguro eso de que Zack fuera el presidente del club de jardinería, pero bueno, quiero que Aerith se de cuenta que la faceta de muchacho malo no es del todo cierta owO Sin mas por el momento, aquí el capitulo 7!**

**PD: se que el capitulo anterior y este los he subido en viernes, pero no es mi culpa terminarlos hoy y querer compartirlos con ustedes (¿) pero bueno, ojala lo disfruten ;3 **

CAPITULO 7: Los Hijos de Angeal

Se quedaron asi por unos momentos, Zack tomo las manos de Aerith y ella se recargaba en su espalda, olfateándolo, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, todo hubiese sido mas romantico de no ser por Aerith

-Te suda la espalda – Rio levemente la joven al despegar su cabeza de la espalda del joven, Zack solo solto una risa bastante fuerte

-Perdona, es normal que la gente sude con este calor – Dijo el joven mientras se daba la vuelta

-Es normal que la gente sude cuando tiene el saco de la escuela puesto, deberías quitártela

-¿A caso la señorita Aerith quiere verme sin menos ropa? – Nuevamente esa sonrisa seductora se acercaba al rostro de la joven hasta quedar a escasos centímetros

-¡Tu de nuevo! – Empujo por el hombro al joven, esa era una costumbre muy bien acuñada por ambos y si Aerith le alejaba, era mas que nada por costumbre, pues a ella no le causaba desagrado alguno y sentía una tremenda curiosidad por saber que ocurriría si eliminaba aquella escasa distancia entre ambos

-Bueno, debemos acabar esto – Zack rápidamente se quito el abrigo quedando solamente con la camisa blanca de la escuela y la corbata, para Aerith era como un sueño, un hombre atractivo se fijaba en ella y ahí no acababa el asunto, era un excelente jardinero y un atleta, el sueño de cualquier chica de la escuela se le había declarado unos minutos atrás y ella arruino el momento diciendo que estaba sudado, durante esos momentos se sintió como una tonta ¿Y si Zack pensaba que le había rechazado? ¿Y si todo ese mágico romance se había ido a la basura? Aerith se puso igual de nerviosa que cuando la sacaron del salón, pero el solo mirar al joven arrodillado revisando las flores y regándolas le hacia relajarse

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Pregunto Zack mientras se daba cuenta de la mirada que tenia la castaña

-¡No! No tienes nada malo con tu rostro – Sus mejillas estaban ahora completamente rojas, el solo rio un poco.

Duraron un rato mas regando y dedicándose miradas y sonrisas, aun que de sus bocas no saliera nada, el color y brillo de sus ojos decían mas de mil palabras y era una conversación infinita y placentera cuando se miraban y se sonreían y que mágico fue ese momento hasta que el aura tan romántica se rompió por el timbre de la escuela, ambos se sintieron un tanto decepcionados

-Bueno, debemos volver, no quiero que me saquen de nuevo contigo – Dijo Aerith mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la pequeña cabaña

-Oh claro, ¿Tanto odias estar conmigo? – Respondió el joven mientras se levantaba y la seguía

-Si, bastante – Rio Aerith mientras observaba a su acompañante y le sonreía, su boca decía algo pero sus ojos y aquel rostro angelical decían lo contrario, parecía que las flores brillaban mas ante su presencia, ella dejo las cosas en la mesa

-¿Todo listo? – Pregunto Zack con su humor de siempre, ignorando aquellos pensamientos extraños de su cabeza

-SI, mejor vámonos – Aerith instintivamente tomo la mano de Zack recordando la noche pasada, pero tan fugaz y placentero fue ese momento que al percatarse de lo que hizo la soltó de inmediato y desvió la mirada – Perdón

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres echarte atrás? No, no, usted me ha ilusionado y ahora tomara mi mano – Zack de inmediato tomo la mano de la joven como la vez pasada, la piel de la castaña era tan suave y delicada, la de el tan dura seca, pero a ella no le importaba, mientras fuera de el podría ser fría y rígida o suave y tibia, pero lo importante es que el la tomaba de la mano y asi caminaron hasta el salón de clases, muchos ojos se clavaban en ellos y los susurros llenaron los salones y los corredores al igual que los celos en las cabezas de algunas chicas, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba y ni siquiera le prestaban atención a aquel suceso, sus voces y sus leves risas eran mas fuertes que cualquier ruido que quisiera separarles o les maldijera, ese era su momento, o eso pensaban hasta que llegaron al salón de clases y vieron una pequeña figura al lado de una mas alta, ambos de cabello negro, uno mas corto que el otro y la de cabello mas pequeño tenia una expresión de terror, combinado con enojo

-Tengo problemas – Susurro Aerith mientras nerviosa arqueaba una ceja y soltaba lentamente la mano de Zack

-¿Eh? – Zack miro en la misma dirección que ella y pudo notar a las dos personas paradas en la puerta, por unos instantes pensó que Vincent era su novio o algo por el estilo, pero después paso a ver la mirada fulminante de la pequeña y entendió los problemas en los que estaba Aerith – Se podría decir que los dos ¿no crees? – Ambos tenían esa expresión nerviosa, soltaron sus manos y las ocultaron detrás de ellos, avanzaron lentamente hacia ellos

-Tu entra al salón, hablaremos luego ¿Ok? – Dijo Aerith mientras se adelantaba hacia sus amigos, Zack se comenzaba a preguntar si seria una carga para ella, durante todo este tiempo la vio junto a Yuffie y Vincent, no dudaba en que fueran grandes amigos, pero ¿A caso el seria la ruptura de esa gran amistad? Los miro durante unos momentos mientras el entraba al salón

-Asi que, Señorita Aerith ¿Tiene algo que decirnos? – Yuffie cruzaba sus brazos y movía golpeaba rápidamente el suelo con la punta de sus pies

-Era…precisamente de lo que quería hablarles – Nerviosa Aerith junto sus manos y miraba al suelo

-Escucha querida, no voy a regañarte ni a gritarte ni a prohibirte que estés con aquel patán, solamente quiero… – Yuffie miro a Vincent que observaba detenidamente la escena en caso de que fuera necesaria una intervención – Quiero cuidarte y lo hare

-Ambos lo haremos – Respondió Vincent desde su misma posición, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared

-¡TU A CALLAR QUE YA TIENES TRABAJO! – Grito Yuffie mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice

-Muchachos…- Estas palabras eran como música para los oídos de la castaña, una melodía tan hermosa y a la vez escandalosa que hacia que todo su cuerpo se relajase, todas las tensiones que en un momento tuvo desaparecieron instantáneamente, ella se lanzo sobre Yuffie para abrazarla

-Querida, no me hagas llevarte al baño y hacerte mía – Yuffie de igual forma le abrazo – Siempre estaremos para ti, recuérdalo

-Muy, muy tierno y conmovedor sin duda alguna, pero entran a clases o irán directo a la oficina de Sephiroth – Gruño el profesor Tseng al ver a dos de sus alumnos fuera de clases

-Lo sentimos profesor, entraremos en unos momentos – Dijo Vincent tratando de tranquilizar al profesor, por alguna razón ellos dos eran buenos amigos, no una típica relación alumno brillante, maestro orgulloso, se entendían bastante bien, sus personalidades no eran tan distintas al fin y al cabo

-1 Minuto Valentine

-Gracias – Tseng entro y ambas chicas se separaron

-Bueno, supongo que les veré a la salida ¿No?

-Yo iré al club de jardinería, al parecer al salir de clases suelen reunirse- Respondió Aerith tímidamente esperando que su pequeña amiga no reaccionase de forma negativa

-Supongo que solo seremos el señor Valentine y yo

-No, iré a entrenar un poco saliendo de clases

-Como dije, seremos el señor Valentine y yo, entrenaremos juntos ¿Ok? – Yuffie hablaba en un tono exigente y autoritario

-Esta bien, pero entremos, te veré a la salida en las canchas Yuffie – Asi los 3 jóvenes se despidieron, al entrar al salón Aerith miro a Zack y le sonrió mientras hacia una seña para indicar que todo andaba bien, el se sintió bastante relajado.

Asi duraron las clases, tan largas y tediosas como podían ser las de Tseng y las de Hojo, pero no el descanso vino con Barret y Tifa a las ultimas horas. Terminaron las clases, algunos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus casas, otros se quedaban en el salón platicando unos momentos antes de despedirse, Vincent no fue la excepción, Aerith estaba con Zack cuando llego a despedirse de la castaña y por cortesía se despidió de igual forma del ojiazul, debía acostumbrarse a su presencia, no solo por que ahora se estaba ligando a su mejor amiga, si no por que le vería bastante seguido en los entrenamientos, el joven oji rojo paso a retirarse dejando a los tortolos solos nuevamente

-Oye…¿No hubo problema con Yuffie? – Pregunto el chico de cabello oscuro mientras se sentaba en un escritorio y veía a Aerith guardando sus cosas

-Al principio un poco…pero después se calmo, no se si Vincent tuvo algo que ver, pero fue algo totalmente distinto a Yuffie, esperaba gritos y dramas, pero lo tomo bastante bien, tal vez se ha dado cuenta de que no necesito protección para todo

-O tal vez se dio cuenta de que tienes a alguien bueno en el bolsillo – Respondió Zack en su tono altanero que poco a poco lo hacia mas encantador para Aerith

-Yo creo eso – Aerith sonrió y se dio la vuelta - ¿Se reunirán en el club de jardinería?

-¿Cloud te hablo de eso? Bueno, si nos reuniremos hoy, será una buena oportunidad para que te conozcan – Zack tomo de la mano a Aerith y comenzaron a caminar a un paso muy lento, pues no tenían prisa alguna en llegar y menos si estaban tomados de la mano – Somos un grupo un tanto extraño, espero no te sientas incomoda

-¿Haz visto a mis amigos? Podre manejarlos a ustedes

-Bien, me alegro – Ambos recorrieron los pasillos mientras charlaban, ya fuera de jardinería o un poco de sus experiencias y en el peor de los casos, la enorme carga de tarea que Tseng les había encomendado, llegaron a la pequeña cabaña que ahora era bañada por los últimos rayos dorados del día, las sombras que se proyectaban eran largas y al parecer eran mas que una, afuera de la casa estaban otros 2 jóvenes, de los cuales Aerith ubico rápidamente a Cloud, la otra figura era bastante mas pequeña que sus otros dos acompañantes

-¡Zack, Aerith! – Cloud y el otro acompañante se acercaron a la pareja

-¿Solo están ustedes dos? – Dijo Zack mientras soltaba la mano de la castaña para chocar puños con Cloud

-Si, los otros vienen en camino – Mientras Cloud y Zack conversaban la pequeña figura empezó a acercarse a Aerith, su piel era bastante clara y su cabello tenia un color amarillo bastante fuerte, lo tenia un poco largo, justo hasta donde terminaba su cabeza, la gran diferencia estaba en la parte de atrás, llevaba una larga y delgada coleta, caminaba con gran confianza haciendo mucho movimiento con sus brazos

-Bueno, mientras estos dos tontos hablan, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Yitan Tribal, para vuestro servicio – Dicho esto tomo la mano de Aerith y la beso de nuevo, ciertamente, desde que conocía a Zack ya había gente que la veía de otra forma y la trataba igual diferente, dígase este joven y Genesis, que ambos hicieron prácticamente lo mismo – Por favor, dime que tu nombre es tan hermoso como tus ojos

-Me llamo Aerith Gainsborough – Dijo la castaña sonrojada

-Hermoso como usted, por favor, déjeme mostrarle lo hermoso que puede ser un romance ver…- Antes de que Yitan terminara de hablar Zack ya le estaba tirando la coleta arrastrándolo hacia el

-¡Aléjate renacuajo! – Zack tiraba arriba y hacia abajo de la coleta del joven

-¡Anda Zack! Siempre tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies, déjame al menos una – Gritaba el joven entre dientes soportando el dolor mientras trataba de zafarse

-Ya todas son tuyas enano – Dicho esto Aerith se sonrojo bastante ¿Eso seria una seria declaración? Eso sin duda alegro fuertemente el día de Aerith o habría que decir, lo alegro aun mas

-¡HEY! ¿Estas fastidiando al mono? Déjame algo – Grito alguien a lo lejos, con esa persona venían otras 2, el que venia corriendo y haciendo ruido para llegar y apretar a Yitan con su brazo era menos alto que Zack, su piel era morena o mas bien, bronceada, su pelo era igual rubio a un tono mas oscuro - ¿Quién es un mono malo? – El joven comenzó a rascar la cabeza de Yitan con su puño, este fácilmente se zafó y comenzaron una leve pelea

-Quédense quietos de una vez – Dijo el otro acompañante, este era del mismo tamaño que el rubio que ahora peleaba con Yitan, pero su mirada sin duda era mas profunda, de un color azul mas claro que el de Zack por lo que la chica podía notar, su cabello era castaño y alborotado, tenia una pose bastante similar a la de Vincent, brazos cruzados, piernas un poco separadas y mirada fría con los ojos entrecerrados en su rostro se podía notar una cicatriz que empezaba desde arriba de su ceja izquierda hasta un poco después de la nariz

-Como si tu no pelearas de vez en cuando, Squall – Gritaron los dos jóvenes que ahora parecían conspirar contra el castaño, este simplemente hizo una mueca

-Un placer conocerte – Dijo la 3ra persona que acompañaba al rubio, era una joven bastante hermosa, era delgada y su rostro era bastante angelical, su cabello era amarillo entre tonalidades verdes, su mirada reflejaba bastante serenidad, era como ver a alguien sin emociones pero no como acostumbraba con Vincent, era mas amigable sin pensarlo a dudas

-Lo mismo digo, Soy Aerith – Dijo la joven mientras estrechaba la mano de la otra chica

-Soy Terra, perdona los modales de mis amigos

-¿Qué modales? – Preguntaron los chicos que peleaban en una sola voz

-Los que todos estamos demostrando – Dijo Zack haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, como si el fuera el líder del grupo – Aerith, perdona, no les he presentado, como ya veras, el mono seductor es Yitan, el chico que lo apaleaba es Tidus – Zack señalo al joven ya ahora ubicado como Tidus, este levanto la mano y sonrió – El amargado es Squall, pero prefieren que le digan Leon – Este no hizo ninguna expresión – y Terra ya se presento, deberíamos seguir el ejemplo muchachos, pero que va, ella es Aerith y la veremos bastante seguido aquí por dos razones, se unió al club de jardinería y es la chica que me gusta – Dicho esto el rostro de Aerith se sonrojo bastante, desvió un poco la mirada mientras una sus manos detrás de ella – Por favor sean amables con ella – Todos saludaron a Aerith en una sola voz y comenzaron a caminar hacia la pequeña cabaña, cada quien tenia distintas conversaciones, Yitan con Tidus, Cloud con Terra y Squall con Zack, Aerith sabia que aquel grupo era bastante peculiar, pues fue advertida de eso, pero no esperaba que fuera TAN especial. Una vez dentro todos comenzaron a acomodarse en el pequeño lugar, Tidus y Yitan se sentaron en el piso para seguir discutiendo, riendo y golpeándose, parecían un par de niños pequeños, Squall se sentó en la silla, seguía con la misma expresión, Terra y Zack se dirigieron a la cocina, la castaña de ojos verdes tomo asiento en frente de Leon, se miraron durante unos momentos, ella le sonrió y el desvió la mirada

-Dime Aerith ¿De donde conoces a Zack? – Pregunto desde su lugar Yitan

-Estamos en el mismo salón, pero digamos que empezamos a hablarnos cuando nos sacaron del salón

-¡Te dije que Zack la había metido en problemas! Mis 200 guiles, hombre mono – Yitan resignado puso la cantidad de dinero en la mano de su compañero

-¿Tan común es por aquí? – Pregunto la castaña mientras reía

-Digamos que Zack nos ha metido a todos en problemas – Dijo Leon sin cambiar su fría mirada

-¿Qué reputación me están dando chicos? – Rio Zack al salir de la cocina junto con Terra y Cloud, los tres sostenían bandejas, la de Zack tenia las tazas llenas de té y Terra tenia las cucharas, el azúcar y la miel y Cloud tenia unas cuantas galletas

-La que tienes – Rieron Tidus y Yitan, Terra sonrió un poco y dejo las cosas sobre la mesa al igual que Zack, TIdus y Yitan se levantaron para tomar las tazas y tomar una silla para sentarse, Zack, Cloud y Terra hicieron lo mismo. Ahí estaban el club de jardinería al que Aerith tanto deseaba unirse, no era lo que esperaba, pero no era malo, era un ambiente bastante vivo y alegre, con Tidus y Yitan bastaba para mantener vivo el lugar

-y…¿Por qué están ustedes en el club? – Pregunto Aerith mientras ponía un poco de azúcar a su té

-Mi tío – Respondió Yitan mientras daba un sorbo al té

-Lo mismo que el mono – Dijo Tidus poniendo mucha azúcar y miel en el té

-Igual para mi – Respondió Terra

-También – Termino Squall

-¿Es el mismo tío que el suyo? – Pregunto Aerith mientras veía a Cloud y a Zack

-Si, todos estamos aquí por la misma razón – Dijo Cloud mientras tomaba de su taza

-Entonces…Creo que no entiendo muy bien

Zack dejo su taza sobre la mesa –Prometí contártelo ¿No? Chicos, ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Claro, por el mono y por mi no hay problema – Hablo Tidus por Yitan también, el cual no parecía tener problema alguno

-Por mi tampoco – Dijo Terra en un tono de voz bajo

-Ni por mi – Dijo Cloud

-Me da igual – Término diciendo Leon

-¡Bien! Veras, nuestro tío, Angeal nos "Adopto" de distinta forma, todos estábamos en malos pasos, y el nos dio una nueva oportunidad, nos hablo de los sueños y del honor, nos dio un hogar y nos cuido bastante

-Se podría decir que le debemos la vida – Dijo Terra nuevamente en ese tono de voz bajo y dulce

-¡Vaya que si! – Dijo Tidus mientras daba un leve golpe en la mesa con su mano – Yo vivía con mis padres y solía tener bastantes peleas con mi padre, llegábamos al punto de los golpes, en muchas ocasiones salí bastante herido hasta que me harte y escape, me hice miembro de una pandilla de motociclistas, éramos bastante malos, lastime a mucha gente hasta que un día lleve a reparar mi motocicleta al taller de Angeal, vio mis heridas y me pregunto por ellas, las curo y hablo conmigo, me hizo tener otra perspectiva no solo de la vida, si no de mi, de mi familia, deje esa pandilla y decidí vivir con Angeal, aun que para ese entonces Zack y Cloud ya estaban con el, se podría decir que fui el tercero en la familia

-Debio ser duro – Dijo Aerith mientras trataba de imaginar a Tidus en esa faceta de rebeldía y duda

-Lo fue, pero mírame ahora, soy un deportista, no tengo malas calificaciones, tengo un buen lugar donde estar, la verdad, no me puedo quejar

-Yo que tu revisaba la parte de las calificaciones – Dijo Yitan mientras tomaba de la taza

-Tu no eres un genio pequeño mono

-Pero soy mas listo que tu

-¿Cuál es tu historia Yitan? – Pregunto Aerith al pequeño rubio

-Yo estaba en una compañía de actuación callejera, solíamos hacer teatro callejero, pero esa era solo una faceta, éramos ladrones ¡Y bastante buenos! Un día en un gran atraco que hicimos a una de las familias ricas, me separe de mis compañeros en la persecución, la policía iba a atraparme cuando Angeal me tomo y me llevo a su taller, me oculto ahí por unos días hasta que la situación se calmara un poco, durante esos días me hablo del trabajo honesto, de lo satisfactorio que era ganarse el sustento con el dolor del cuerpo y vaya si lo aprendí, me tuvo trabajando como burro todos esos días, pero al final, aprendí la lección e hice lo mismo que Tidus y diré lo mismo que el, no me puedo quejar

-¿Tu que dices Leon? ¿Contaras tu historia? – Dijo Tidus dando leves golpes al hombro de su compañero

-Era militar, en una misión mi compañero me traiciono, tuvimos un duelo, Sali herido de gravedad, Angeal me encontró a la orilla de un rio, me cuido bastante, aun siendo un extraño me trato como un miembro de su familia, desde entonces estoy con el, para pagar la deuda que tengo

-¿Y el ejercito? – Pregunto Aerith mientras daba otro sorbo al té

-Lo deje, ya no hay nada para mi en ese lugar – Leon bajo un poco la mirada cambiando un poco su expresión, era un tanto nostálgica, pero de inmediato volvió a la fría mirada

-Es bueno tenerte aquí

-Si, si, como sea, Terra, te toca – Dijo Leon mirando a la chica rubia

-Pues…No tengo mucho que decir, Mis recuerdos del pasado inician cuando desperté en la casa de Angeal, mi cabeza me daba muchas vueltas, era como si hubiera estado dormida mucho tiempo, no recordaba nada, mi cuerpo era muy pesado y mis pensamientos vacios, Angeal, Zack, Cloud, Yitan, Tidus y Leon me cuidaron durante unos meses hasta que pude recordar mi nombre, eso es todo lo que pude recordar de mi pasado

-La encontré a la mitad de una carretera, estaba desmayada, no dude ni un momento en llevarla a Angeal – Dijo Zack mientras daba unas leves palmaditas en la espalda de Terra

-Debe…ser muy duro no recordar nada – Aerith trato de imaginarse unos segundos como seria eso, no recordar a tu familia o a tus seres queridos, despertar un día y tener la mente en blanco, de tan solo pensarlo se deprimía bastante, no quería saber como se encontraba Terra

-Sí, pero he construido mejores recuerdos – Terra sonrió un poco, una leve sonrisa pero bastante cálida

-¿Cómo llegaste con Angeal, Cloud?

-Pues…Salí de mi pueblo natal hace bastantes años buscando otras oportunidades aquí, pero digamos que fue bastante mas difícil de lo que pensaba, el dinero que había ahorrado me lo habían robado, deambule un tiempo por las calles, tenia unos cuantos moretones y estaba bastante hambriento, durante unos momentos creí que moriría en un lugar desconocido, solo, pero Zack me encontró y me llevo con Angeal, desde entonces me quede con ellos, tiempo después comenzaron a llegar los demás

-Debió ser traumante – Dijo Aerith mirando a Cloud

-Lo fue, pero no hay mal que con bien no venga

-Y eso se aplica para todos – Rio Zack, todos asintieron y levantaron sus tazas

-¡Por Angeal! – Dijeron todos en una sola voz

-Por Angeal – Aerith levanto su taza y dio un sorbo – Zack, tu no haz dicho nada

-Pues conocí a Angeal en una circunstancia un tanto diferente a la de los demás, pertenecíamos a un grupo de matones – Zack miro a la ventana verificando que no hubiera nadie – Bien, tienes que prometer que esto no se lo contaras a nadie ¿Vale? – Susurro Zack

-Lo juro – Respondió Aerith mientras hacia una pequeña cruz en su corazón

-En esa banda de matones estaban Genesis y Sephiroth – Dijo Zack en un tono muy bajo esperando que a los al rededores no hubiera nadie

-¡¿Qué!? – Pregunto bastante extrañada la joven ante tal información

-¡SI! Ambos dejaron su fama durante un tiempo para dedicarse a eso, no se que razones habrán tenido, pero asi fue, durante dos años desaparecieron de su tan elegante mundo para unirse a esa banda, honestamente, no conozco muchos detalles tampoco, pero Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth y yo solíamos ir juntos bastante tiempo, hasta que…- Zack bajo la mirada unos momentos, Yitan y Tidus se dieron cuenta y decidieron actuar rápidamente

-¡Vivieron felices para siempre! – Ambos interrumpieron velozmente

-Creo que es hora de irnos – Dijo Terra mientras recogía las tazas vacías y las llevaba a la cocina

-Es cierto, es tarde, Aerith, te llevare a tu casa ¿Si? – Dijo Zack mientras se levantaba y bostezaba un poco

-Esta bien – La castaña sabia que algo andaba mal, pero si tuvieron que interrumpir tan rápido era algo bastante personal y ella entendía eso, aparte, no iba a obligar a Zack a contarle algo que el obviamente no procesaba bien . Terminaron de acomodar todas las cosas y salimos de la cabaña, ya el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, Cloud cerro el lugar con llave, y se fue junto con Tidus, YItan, Terra y Leon

-¡Los veré en casa muchachos! – Grito Zack mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela – Asi que ¿Qué tal el grupo?

-Muy agradable y peculiar, como dijiste

-Si, son buenos todos, incluso Leon, aun que no lo parezca, el cuida bastante de sus amigos

-Tiene una buena familia, señor Fair

-Lo se, muy buenos – Llegamos al estacionamiento y el tomo su motocicleta, me dio el casco y se sentó sobre ella para encenderla -¿Haz andado en una?

-No – Dijo Aerith un tanto atemorizada, la motocicleta era bastante grande y ruidosa - ¿Es cierto que ocurren muchos accidentes en motocicleta?

-Claro, pero para eso tienes el casco – Rio Zack mientras miraba a la ahora asustada Aerith – No dejare que algo te pase ¿Ok?

Aerith se sintió relajada al instante, subió a la motocicleta con cuidado, Zack por lucirse ando bastante rápido la moto haciendo que esta soltara un grito - ¡Zack Fair vuelves hacer eso y juro que te mato! – Zack reía mientras baja un poco la velocidad, la castaña tardo un poco en darse cuenta que estaba fuertemente abrazada al torso del joven, lo cual nuevamente, no representaba ninguna incomodidad. Condujeron un rato hasta que llegaron a casa de Aerith, la joven se bajo de la motocicleta y le entrego el casco a Zack – Gracias por todo

-Siempre puedes agradecerme con un beso o un abrazo – Zack se bajo de la motocicleta y se paro frente a Aerith, esta rio un poco avergonzada y le abrazo fuertemente, el se lo correspondió tiernamente

-Confórmate con esto por ahora, buenas noches – Después de esto, Aerith entro a su casa, Zack se sentía totalmente hipnotizado y muy contento, subió la motocicleta y tomo dirección a su casa.

**Pues bueno, aquí esta el cap, espero que les haya agradado, un par de aclaraciones, si encuentran unas cuantas discrepancias en las edades y los hechos sucedidos, les dire que yo también, solo les dire que Zack, Genesis, Sephiroth y Angeal son un poco mas viejos de lo que tal vez serian (Para los 3 amigos, la vejes no existe, siempre serán sensuales) Ya después aclarare un poco mas las fechas, las edades y eventos sucedidos, solo denme un poco de tiempo en lo que estructuro de una forma digna este fic :3 que mas…? YA! Espero que en su review me dejen su opinión sobre como escribi los demás personajes! No soy muy bueno tomando las personalidades de Yitan, Tidus, Leon y Terra puesto que no les he conocido tanto como a los de Final Fantasy VII D: (Precisamente por eso me jugué el dissidia, era la manera mas rápida de recordar un poco sus personalidades) asi que, les agradecería su opinión :3 Les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo, buenas noches**


	8. Entrenamiento

**¡Buenas! Pues aquí esta el capitulo 8! ¿Saben? Para este punto yo ya me hacia olvidando el fic, pero veo que mas gente le pone interés, hago algo bien para variar. Bueno, antes que nada, este capitulo lo dedicare entero al Vincent x Yuffie ¿Por qué? Por que se me agotaron las ideas de que escribir con Zack x Aerith :'D Esta semana he estado un tanto ocupado por los exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de pensar en algo nuevo para ellos, sin embargo, tengo una idea desde hace tiempo con Yuffie y Vincent, bueno, aquí les dejo, espero puedan dejar un pequeño review :'3**

Capitulo 8: Entrenamiento.

Vincent y Yuffie recién se habían separado de su compañera, ella tenia asuntos con su nuevo club y con lo que parecía ser, su nuevo novio, Yuffie se sentía bastante inconforme ¿Pero que mas iba a hacer? Dejarla ir y confiar en que ella sabría tomar las decisiones correctas. Yuffie meditaba mucho esto lo cual le sorprendió bastante a Vincent, pues si pocas son las veces que ellos han entrenado, son las suficientes para saber que Yuffie suele estar mas activa de lo normal cuando esta apunto de jugar

-¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto el joven sin despegar la vista del camino

-Sigo preocupada por Aerith – Respondió la joven a un tono mas bajo de lo normal

-Tranquila, estará dentro de la escuela

-¿Y si son un club de pervertidos? La seducirán lentamente y después tomaran total ventaja de ella – Yuffie hablaba bastante rápido mientras diversas imágenes (Censuradas) Pasaban por su pequeña y alborotada cabeza

-¿De donde sacas esas cosas?

-¡Aerith y yo leímos un fic yaoi asi – El solo callo, volvió a acariciar su frente mientras suspiraba y decidió no responder alguna cosa, ya era suficiente tener que escucharlas hablar de yaoi suave, eso había sido el declive de la buena imagen que tenia de Aerith

-Quédate tranquila ¿Ok? Esas cosas no pasan aquí, supongo – Esa ultima parte fue la que alarmo a Yuffie, si Vincent no estaba seguro de algo era algo bastante malo

-¡Oh por dios debo salvarla antes de que la hagan suya! – La pelinegra dio la vuelta rápidamente dispuesta a correr cuando sintió una mano sosteniendo la suya, ella simplemente volteo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Vincent ahora la miraba fijamente mientras sujetaba su mano, obviamente el lo hacia por detenerla, pero Yuffie no lo sintió asi, o mas bien, quería que no fuera solo por eso, quería que hubiera algo mas profundo en ese apretón de manos, pero desgraciadamente sucumbió ante la realidad, pues en su cabeza no solo reinaba la idea de una relación con Vincent, si no el hecho de que el era su amigo y estar con el seria sorprendentemente extraño para todos

-Vamos a los vestidores – Dijo Vincent sin soltar su mano

-¡¿EH!? – La joven rápidamente soltó la mano de Vincent para dar unos pasos atrás, ella como siempre se apresuro a sacar conclusiones y las suyas no fueron las mas puras y santas, nuevamente las imágenes (Censuradas, obviamente) Recorrieron su cabeza

-Dudo que quieras jugar falda – Vincent se dio la vuelta y continuo sin voltear a ver a Yuffie, ella se tranquilizo, respiro profundamente y siguió a su compañero

-¿Qué practicaremos? ¿El tiro desde el otro lado de la cancha? ¿Imitar a nuestros oponentes a la perfección? ¿La caminata aérea?

-Te he dicho que dejes de leer ese manga – Vincent nuevamente acariciaba su frente pero esta vez su voz era rasposa y parecía mas bien como si gruñera

-¡Anda! Admite que seria genial poder hacer todas esas piruetas y las acrobacias y los tiros – Parecía mas bien una niña pequeña, con todos su gritos y sus movimientos, pero a Vincent lejos de disgustarle esa actuación de niña pequeña, le atraía, no en un sentido de pedofilia, mas bien, era agradable que en la vida tan rígida y fría de un sujeto como el, existiera una pequeña estrella fugaz que danza alegremente de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo y fuera bastante ruidosa

-Como sea, ve a cambiarte ¿Vale? – Ambos ya habían llegado al gimnasio, entraron y se separaron en el pasillo que se dividía en dos, la dirección derecha al vestidor de chicos y la dirección izquierda al de chicas

-¡Te veré en breve! – Yuffie se dirigió tan alegre como siempre al vestuario, al entrar por la puerta se percato de que no había nadie, los casilleros estaban cerrados y no se escuchaba algún ruido en las duchas – Vaya, ¿Dónde estarán las demás? Bueno – Dicho esto Yuffie dejo su bolso en una de las bancas del lugar y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, las dejo junto a su mochila de la cual saco su uniforme deportivo, un short negro un poco largo y una camisa blanca, saco una larga tira negra la cual se amarro a la frente – Listo – Dejo sus cosas en la banca y se dirigió a la cancha. Del otro lado, Vincent había entrado al vestidor, la diferencia esta vez era que no estaba solo, ahí dentro estaban Reno y Ruda, estos dos eran prácticamente inseparables, amigos desde hace ya bastante tiempo, Reno era un muchacho bastante revoltoso, solía cumplir con su deber, pero siempre lo hacia con un toque de pereza y desinterés, buen estudiante, pero no el favorito de los maestros, pero por alguna razón, tenia una buena relación con Tseng, su cabello rojo era bastante brillante y alborotado y caía de su espalda amarrado de una delgada coleta, por otro lado Ruda era bastante opuesto a el peli rojo por donde se viera, era alto y tenia una mirada fría al igual que su persona, su cabeza no tenia ningún pelo, pues para el era incomodo y por ultimo, ambas orejas tenían bastantes perforaciones, sin duda cualquiera que lo viera no creería que es un estudiante de preparatoria, pero sorpresa, era menor de lo que parecía, pues tanto el como Reno estaban en apenas en el primer año, todo un caso esta pareja de amigos

-¡Ey! Vincent ¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunto Reno mientras quitaba se ponía su camisa de la escuela junto con el saco - ¿Practicando tan tarde?

-Algo asi, ayudare a alguien a entrenar – Dijo Vincent mientras dejaba su bolsa en una de las bancas y comenzaba a quitarse su camisa

-¿Esa chica de nuevo? – Pregunto Ruda mientras abrochaba sus agujetas

-Si – Vincent y Ruda compartían el mismo tono de voz tan bajo y misterioso

-Vaya Vincent ¿Estas quedando con esa enana? – Dijo Reno en su particular tono bromista, en ocasiones era gracioso, pero si Reno podía hacer algo era desesperar a la gente con sus comentarios totalmente fuera de lugar

-¿Te interesa a caso? – El pelinegro mantenía la calma, aun que las ganas de golpear a Reno estaban ahí bien presentes

-No, no, solo digo que seria gracioso verles , ella tan enana y alegre y tu una bestia gruñona

-Vámonos Reno – Exclamo Ruda antes de que el peli rojo digiera cualquier otra estupidez que colmara la paciencia de Vincent

-Vale, vale, diviértete Vincent – Ambos salieron del vestidor, el oji rojo solo pudo suspirar mientras terminaba de cambiarse, a diferencia de Yuffie, el doblo cuidadosa y ordenadamente su ropa para ponerse la ropa con la que entrenaba, un short azul marino y una playera blanca sin mangas. Se dirigió a la cancha y para su sorpresa, Yuffie ya estaba calentando, el se acerco a ella mientras se quitaba unos cuantos cabellos del rostro y se amarraba una coleta

-Vaya, Señorita Valentine, me tiene un buen rato esperando ¿Se ha maquillado? – Yuffie reia mientras observaba a Vincent batallar con el cabello tan largo que se cargaba

-Calla, me he encontrado con Reno y Ruda en los vestidores – Dijo Vincent mientras comenzaba con el calentamiento

-Lo se, los he visto, Ese Reno es un idiota – Dijo Yuffie mientras botaba un poco el balón

-Tu no tienes que lidiar tanto con el

-Lo se, viéndolo desde ese punto te tengo bastante compasión, compañero – Dicho esto Yuffie corrió botando el balón cerca de la canasta y lanzo un tiro el cual fallo, ella comenzó a maldecir la canasta y a la pelota

-Lo estas haciendo mal, suelta mas tu cuerpo – Dijo Vincent, ya terminado el calentamiento se acerco al balón y lo tomo – No busques pegar solamente en el aro – Comenzó a botar lentamente el balón, el lugar era bastante amplio y estando solo los ecos eran terriblemente sonoros, al igual que el rechinido de los movimientos de sus pies en el piso

-¿Entonces? Muéstrame tu, señor profesional – Exclamo Yuffie sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se tragaba su orgullo

-¿Vez ese pequeño recuadro arriba de la canasta? Apunta ahí – Vincent se coloco en la zona de los tres puntos, dio un tiro y lo acertó victoriosamente – Ahora tu – El arrojo el balón hacia Yuffie

-Pues prepárate para asombrarte – En su típico tono ruidoso arrojo el balón con bastante apuro, este no entro en el aro

-Me asombra lo mala que eres – Vincent fue nuevamente por el balón – Ven, trata de quitármela – El pelinegro comenzó a botar el balón y a maniobrarlo pasándolo entre sus piernas y por detrás de el

-¡Veremos quien es el malo ahora! – Yuffie fue bastante precipitada hacia Vincent, pero en ese aspecto no era mala, era pequeña y delgada, sus movimientos eran rápidos y para ella no era problema robar el balón, lo cual hizo bastante rápido sin que Vincent pudiera darle batalla - ¿Quién es tu papi ahora? – Reía Yuffie victoriosamente

-Tu no – Vincent con un movimiento rápido quito el balón de las manos de Yuffie y desde la distancia que estaba lanzo y acertó nuevamente el tiro – Tu problema es que te confías demasiado, crees que por tener buena agilidad o por poder robar el balón con facilidad tienes el juego ganado, pero es mas que eso – El oji rojo comenzó nuevamente a maniobrar con el balón y se lo paso nuevamente a Yuffie – Acércate mas y haz un tiro

-Lo hare y te sorprenderás – Yuffie le arrebato el balón de las manos, se puso en el mismo lugar donde Vincent hizo su primer tiro, lanzo la pelota y fallo nuevamente - ¡Maldita sea esa canasta!

-No es ese el problema, cuando lances, da un salto para incrementar la distancia del tiro y mide la fuerza de tus brazos, usas demasiada, por eso fallas y la pelota bota en el tablero, solo haz un movimiento con tu muñeca cuando tires la bola

-El problema es que no te callas – Yuffie tomo el balón y desde el mismo lugar hizo otro tiro, con todo su orgullo destruido siguió los consejos de Vincent, dio un pequeño salto e hizo el movimiento con la muñeca, el tiro fue mas cercano pero aun asi fallo - ¿Eso son tus consejos?

-No tienes remedio – El pelinegro se puso detrás de ella y con sus manos sostuvo sus muñecas – Debes hacerlo asi – comenzó a manipular sus muñecas para que viera como era exactamente el movimiento, aun que ambos se sintieran bastante nerviosos en aquel entonces, pues sus cuerpos estaban bastante cercas y poco a poco sus manos se rosaban, ella no presto atención durante unos momentos por estar observando su rostro de re ojo, era una suerte que ella no escuchara, pues Vincent no hablaba como de costumbre, sus palabras se trababan o no eran las que debía usar, claramente, el estaba en la misma situación que Yuffie, atontado por el contacto entre ambos

-Lo hare… - Yuffie saliendo poco a poco del transe tomo el balón y observo fijamente la portería – Pero antes, si doy este tiro me llevaras a comprar helado ¿Ok?

-Yo… - Antes de que pudiera responder Yuffie hizo el tiro y sorprendentemente acertó

-Bien, será el sábado, hay una heladería cerca de la escuela y dicen que sus helados son deliciosos, pasa por mi casa a las 4 ¿Vale? – Dijo Yuffie en un tono cantadito mientras botaba el balón

-Ok – Respondió el joven mientras con su camisa se secaba el sudor de la frente

-Muy bien señor Valentine, debo agradecerle por todo, me ha sido de mucha utilidad – Acto seguido a esto Yuffie se paro frente a su compañero, se puso de puntas y le dio un pequeño rose en los labios, no, no fue consiente, pues Yuffie no lo pensó al 100% y fue mas que nada un impulso, una fantasía que recorría su cabeza pero que se manifestó en lo que podría ser el momento mas incomodo de estos dos, ella solo miro a Vincent con los ojos redondos como platos, el solo los tenia un poco abierto y sus cejas un poco levantadas, el sonrojo en el rostro de Yuffie le cubría todo el rostro, en el pelinegro solo era un poco, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Debo irme, se hace tarde, ve a cambiarte, nos vamos a casa – El fue en dirección a los vestuarios sin voltear o hacer reacción alguna, en estos momentos Yuffie deseaba que un rayo la partiera en dos o que la tierra se la tragara, lo peor de todo era saber que pensaba Vincent, un sujeto tan frio como el, no expresaba emociones ni siquiera en un momento como este, su comportamiento era tan neutro como siempre que la pelinegra no sabia si le desagrado o si le gusto, aun que para ella había sido algo verdaderamente especial y sin duda quería repetirlo en algún momento. Pasaron los minutos y ambos salieron de los vestuarios ya con sus uniformes, el sol se estaba ocultando a lo lejos y ellos dos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a sus casas, el camino se alargo mas de lo normal ¿Han sentido esa sensación en donde la incomodidad alarga el tiempo de una manera tan perfecta que hasta suena ridículo? Pues era asi, sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba, Vincent parecía normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, algo normal en una persona con emociones tan controladas, pero para alguien como Yuffie, pues era otra historia, su cara no dejo de estar sonrojada un minuto y su mirada, distinta a otros días, estaba hacia abajo, periódicamente miraba de re ojo a su compañero, pero este no devolvía la mirada, ni decía palabra alguna. Pasados unos infinitos minutos mas llegaron al cruce donde se separaban

-Te veré mañana – Dijo Vincent mientras movía su mano para despedirse de Yuffie

-Mañana es sábado

-¿Vamos por helado no? – Dicho esto el pelinegro dio media vuelta y tomo dirección hacia su casa, Yuffie espero a que el se alejara lo suficiente, cuando se perdió a lo lejos ella soltó un grito y salió disparada hacia su casa, mucha emoción recorría su cuerpo, ella había logrado domar a la bestia Galiana y esa bestia la llevaría por helado, pero ahora había dos situaciones posibles, Vincent solo la llevaría por compromiso y por conservar aun la amistad, o la segunda y la que mas esperaba Yuffie, lo hacia por compensación al beso, fuera lo que fuera, el corazón de Yuffie ardía de emoción.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el cap de esta semana, nuevamente me disculpo por hacerlo tan corto, de verdad esta semana me dejo seco de imaginación e.e pero descuiden, el próximo cap esta programado para que sea bastante largo, pues nuestras dos parejitas saldrán en su primera cita y la 3ra pareja (Cloud x Tifa) Tendrá su primera aparición! Nuevamente disculpas y espero leer algún review! :3 Les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo, buenas noches**


	9. Prepararse

**¡Buenas! Pues aquí con el siguiente capítulo :3 esta fue una semana bastante buena! Cumplí 18 años, me termine épicamente el Final Fantasy VII (PUDRANSE ARMAS!) y me dieron un nuevo y mejor trabajo :'3 Pero les tengo malas noticias, (espero no me odien T_T) se que prometí que en este capítulo narraría los sucesos de las 3 citas, pero el capítulo me salió más largo de lo que pensaba y no me ha dado tiempo suficiente de terminar lo (Con eso del trabajo, la escuela, los finales y asi) es por eso que las citas serán hasta el siguiente capítulo, nuevamente una disculpa, pero lo prometido es deuda y esta vez es mas largo! Esta vez veremos mas que nada como cada uno se prepara para su cita (Cada quien lo hace diferente) aparte de adentrarnos mas al pasado de Cloud.**

**PD: Un mega saludo a mi fiel fan Yuna que se desvela leyendo mi fic :'3 espero que tu teclado esté libre de baba xD y otro a Lala que se animó a dejar un review, muchas gracias *w*/**

**PD2: Como compensación de quedarles mal con las citas, subiré el próximo capítulo el martes o el miércoles! **

Capítulo 9: Prepararse

Sábado, la mañana era realmente esplendorosa, el cielo nocturno había dejado caer unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia, pero lejos de ser un mal, embelleció la mañana aún más, las pequeñas gotitas sobre las flores, sobre el césped y sobre los árboles hacían que resplandecieran más aun de lo normal, un veloz amanecer dejaba a la vista un hermoso paisaje, el cielo tan claro y azul, completamente despejado y un enorme guardián iluminando el día desde las alturas, era una mañana gloriosa para un día glorioso, día glorioso que dos chicas disfrutarían, ¿O serian tres chicas? ¿O lo disfrutarían 3 chicas y 3 chicos? En las cabezas de todos se enmarañaban diversas ideas de lo que harían ese día.

Aerith:

Aerith despertó un tanto temprano como de costumbre, 9:30 la joven estaba ya levantada, con una blusa de tirantes blanca, un pantalón de pijama y su cabello suelto ya se preguntaba a ¿dónde irían? ¿Que usaría? ¿Que usaría él? Ahora que la castaña analizaba ese asunto, nunca había visto a Zack con otra ropa que no fuera el uniforme de la escuela ¿Qué tipo de atuendo es el que suele usar? Un montón de imágenes pasaban por la imagen de Aerith, Zack en un traje de gala, ese sin duda le cautivaba todo los sentidos, pero sería demasiado pedir para una cita completamente casual, así que esa imagen la guardo para el momento que tuvieran algún evento más formal. La siguiente imagen fue de Zack en un traje un tanto estrafalario, pantalones negros con unas botas del mismo color, un cinturón café y un chaleco sin mangas negro y hombreras ¿Hombreras? Era una extraña visión, decidió sacudir su cabeza y sacarse esas raras ideas de su cabeza y bajo al comedor donde su madre estaba preparando ya el almuerzo, el olor de la mantequilla derritiéndose sobre la sartén inundaba completamente la casa y el sonido de la mezcla para hot cakes vertiéndose sobre la sartén se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Madre, que bien huele – Dijo Aerith dando unos pasitos en punta para entrar a la cocina, su madre miro el extraño suceso y arqueo levemente una ceja

-¿A que viene tan buen humor? – Aerith no era una mujer malhumorada, para nada, pero esa mañana en específico se veía de un mejor humor que cualquier otro día y no solamente por sus acciones, en las esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, en la bella cascada castaña que cae sedosamente y en la sonrisa se podía ver un brillo bastante especial

-Puedo ponerme malhumorada si lo deseas – La joven se sentó en la mesa e hizo un gesto de puchero mientras su madre reía al verle

-Solo digo que hoy te vez mejor que de costumbre ¿Tan feliz te pusiste por el club de jardinería? – Comenzó a servir los hot cakes en un plato y lo ponía en la mesa mientras veía a Aerith, la castaña tardo un momento en darse cuenta que nunca le había hablado de Zack y se preguntaba si ese momento seria lo adecuado, pero ¿Qué impresión se llevaría? Si llegara en algún momento a hablar con Yuffie dudaba de las referencias que le daría sobre su pretendiente, supuso que lo mejor sería guardárselo por unos momentos, hasta que el asunto fuera un poco más oficial, algo más serio que un simple coqueteo

-Es que es un lugar bastante acogedor al igual que sus miembros – Respondió la castaña entre bocado y bocado apresurado, como si quisiera evadir la conversación comiendo, un gesto bastante extraño pero normal en una persona nerviosa

-Me alegro que te sientas más cómoda en la escuela, sería bueno verte con mas gente aparte de Yuffie y Vincent – Dijo su madre mientras se sentaba a almorzar con su hija

-Pues es tu día de suerte, saldré con mas gente hoy

-¿Por eso tan feliz?

-Por esto y por lo otro – Nuevamente Aerith desviaba un poco el tema

-Me alegro, solo no vuelvas tarde

-Ya se, por eso no te preocupes – Aerith se levantó de la mesa, agradeció la comida con un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su madre y tomo dirección a su cuarto, se recostó nuevamente en su cama y miro el celular durante unos momentos, abrió un pequeño mensaje que recibió la madrugada de ese día, alrededor de las 3:00 AM, de un número desconocido, en el venia escrito:

"_Tuve que pasar un par de llamadas para conseguir tu número, a veces es bueno tener a alguien que pueda revisar tus expedientes y pasarme cierta información, pero como sea, soy Zack, quería desearte buenas madrugadas, espero estés descansando bien y por cierto, mañana nos veremos en el parque que está cerca de la escuela a las 1:30 PM."_

Aerith leía y re-leía cada línea del mensaje como si algún secreto estuviese oculto en él, pero la única verdad que se hacía notoria, era lo mucho que le había gustado ese mensaje, no decía nada magnifico realmente, pero era de EL, se molestó en hacer un par de llamadas a esas horas de la noche para conseguir su número (aunque ciertamente, esa parte de "pasarme cierta información" le hizo dudar unos momentos) y enviarle un mensaje, ella estaba infinitamente feliz. Duro leyendo ese mensaje unos minutos más hasta que se levantó y comenzó a hacer su cama, en el mar de su mente nadaban nuevamente las ideas de que harían, ¿Irían en motocicleta o tomados de la mano? Ambas opciones eran tentadoras, pues las dos implicaban contacto con su pretendiente y de tan solo pensar en ello, hacía que la joven se ruborizara. Termino de hacer sus otros deberes en el cuarto (Principalmente de limpieza) Ya para entonces eran las 11: 00 AM, aun le quedaba bastante tiempo y no sabía en que perderlo, pues la joven se encontraba atrapada en esa infinita distorsión del tiempo en la que uno se encuentra cuando espera con ansias algo, pensaba en abrir su armario, tirar la ropa en la cama y probarse atuendo por atuendo, pero al abrir su armario se percató que realmente no tenía mucha ropa o más bien, la que tenía era o muy elegante o muy poco elegante, ella no era una chica de salir muy arreglada, se limitaba a usar jeans y playeras con estampados de algún grupo o cosas así, una chica muy poco glamurosa como dirían algunos, se deprimió durante unos instantes cuando recordó que aún tenía una bala guardada, se dirigio al cuarto de su madre donde ella se encontraba doblando algunas prendas

-¿Madre? – Pregunto Aerith mientras había un poco la puerta y asomaba la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Me preguntaba si…bueno, saldré con los del grupo de jardinería y quería dar una buena impresión, ¿Tendrás algún vestido que pueda usar? – La joven hizo una cara tierna, como de perrito hambriento para que su madre cediera, ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su armario, busco unos momentos y saco un vestido un poco largo, era un azul bastante claro y de tirantes, en el centro colgaba un pequeño moño morado al igual, el tirante izquierdo estaba adornado por unas cuantas flores, era algo bastante simple, pero en la persona adecuada podría hacerse digno de robar algunas miradas

-Espero te quede – Dijo su madre mientras le entregaba el vestido a su hija

-Gracias mamá – Nuevamente la joven agradeció a su madre con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y tomo rumbo a su cuarto, ahí se despojó de su ropa para probarse el vestido, se puso frente al espejo y le agrado bastante lo que veía, el vestido caía un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, pero era bastante cómodo, estaba lo suficientemente ajustado para resaltar la delgada figura de la joven de una forma sutil y elegante, un triunfo completo era tener ese vestido en su posesión. Paso unos minutos más observándose y eligiendo con que iba a combinar aquel atuendo, que peinado usaría, algún accesorio, en fin, un puño de cosas que ella difícilmente se veía haciendo y se sorprendía bastante, pero lejos de sentir que en ella algo había cambiado para mal, se sentía feliz de que ese cambio era por alguien especial, para bien al fin y al cabo, decidió que iría como siempre con su trenza y sus dos mechones cayendo por su rostro. La joven miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 12: 15 PM ahora Aerith entendía el desespero de Vincent cuando salía con ella y con Yuffie y estas tardaban demasiado, para ellas era un minuto, pero en el tiempo real eran una hora, opto por ir a tomar una ducha, el clima era un poco caluroso así que decidió que el agua sería un tanto fría. Duro en el baño al menos unos 20 minutos, pues la joven disfrutaba de estar en contacto constante con el agua y a veces perdía la noción del tiempo. Fue cubierta en una toalla a su recamara para comenzar a vestirse, duro unos minutos secando su cabello y cepillándolo, termino por hacerse su trenza, termino por ponerse unas sandalias de plataforma blanca, bastante sencillas al igual que su vestido, la joven se dio un último vistazo al espejo y salió de su casa despidiéndose bastante emocionada, pues hoy sería su primera cita.

Vincent:

La historia del joven Valentine no comienza con esa esplendorosa mañana, no, su pelea inicio llegando a su casa, el lugar estaba completamente solo y oscuro, además que el pequeño departamento donde vivía era bastante frio, cualquiera diría que el lugar se asemejaba a la personalidad de Vincent. Las luces se encendieron y el único ser viviente que salía a recibirle era su gato, Caith Sith, un pequeño y animado felino negro con el hocico blanco, Vincent se inclinó y acaricio a la pequeña criatura que de inmediato comenzó a ronronear

-¿Tienes hambre? – Le pregunto a la pequeña mascota para que esta tomara dirección a la cocina, el pelinegro saco una pequeña bolsa de croquetas la cual sirvió en un pequeño plato, el animal parecía bastante contento con su cena, en cuanto a Vincent, se sirvió un pequeño plato de cereal y se sentó en la mesa a comerlo, el único sonido del lugar era el de su boca masticando la comida, el viento soplaba de una ventana que Vincent había abierto hace poco, movía levemente las cortinas y hacia que un aire aún más gélido de lo que ya era el apartamento entrara, el frio relajaba al joven y hacia que pensara las cosas claramente. El pequeño animal termino su cena cuando se acercó al joven y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con las piernas de Vincent, el lo levanto y lo coloco sobre su regazo mientras comía, le vino a la mente el como el pequeño había llegado a su hogar, o más bien, el momento en que Yuffie se lo dio, fue tiempo después de que Vincent comenzara a vivir solo, Yuffie y Aerith habían visitado su nuevo departamento, ambas no estaban muy seguras de que Vincent viviera en un lugar así, pero él siguió enfrascado en su idea de vivir ahí. Como parte de animarlo, Yuffie busco por todas las calles un pequeño animal solitario, como Vincent si lo veían desde cierto ángulo, fue cuando en un basurero encontró a Caith Sith, la chica se acercó a él y el pequeño no fue nada agresivo ni tímido, al contrario, se comportó bastante sociable y amigable, ella pensó que era completamente opuesto a Vincent, pero supuso que al joven le vendría bien una compañía distinta a el, tomo al animalito y se dirigió al departamento del ya mencionado joven Valentine. Al llegar la reacción de Vincent no fue la mejor de todas, el no le veía mucho sentido a una mascota, pero hubo algo en el pequeño Caith que le conmovió, no supo si era la mirada tierna que cargaba el gato que incluso, pudo penetrar en la norme y oscura fortaleza que era el corazón de Vincent, o tal vez fue que Yuffie se lo dio con las mejores intenciones del mundo, al final no pudo negarse y el pequeño animalito se había vuelto el compañero de habitación de Vincent, era bastante ordenado y limpio, otra cosa en la que se parecía a su actual amo. El recordar esto le provoco cierta sensación nueva a Vincent, o tal vez no tan nueva, era bastante parecida a lo que sintió en su estómago, pecho y cabeza cuando Yuffie estampo sus labios en los del joven, una sensación de completo descontrol, muy contrario a como comúnmente era el, sus pensamientos se nublaban y se perdían en una enorme tormenta interna, eran borrosos y alborotados y su razón decaía cada vez mas, sentía un impulso de tomarla y devolverle el beso, pero no era algo que el hubiera analizado desde antes, era algo que se presentaba súbitamente, un mero instinto, ese mismo instinto que lo había llevado a marcar el número de Yuffie, cuando se dio cuenta estaba sonando el timbre, pero ella no contesto, sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para sacarse aquella maraña de pensamientos irracionales, decidio que la mejor forma de aclarar su mente era con una ducha, subio un par de escaleras hacia el piso superior, a la derecha se encontraba el baño, un tanto pequeño, pero lo suficiente para el, se despojó de sus ropas y entro en la ducha, el agua era fría, pues ya fue mencionado que su mente se aclara mucho más cuando su cabeza y cuerpo están fríos, poco a poco el se fue aclarando un poco mas, pero en su mente seguía la constante escena de beso, fue rápido, rápido como una bala e inesperado como una nevada en pleno verano, pero fue agradable, en lo mas recóndito de su ser lo sabía, lo deseaba, lo pedía, para el era completamente incomodo el sentirse así, el no sentir control completo sobre el le causaba gran malestar, con los dedos de una mano podías contar las veces que se llegó a sentir y aun así, te sobrarían algunos, pero contrario a aquellas ocasiones, el malestar no era tanto. Salió de la ducha pasados unos minutos, nuevamente intento llamar a Yuffie (Esta vez consciente de ello) pero el resultado fue el mismo, arrojo el teléfono a su cama mientras el se ponía su pijama volvió a llamar a Yuffie, nuevamente no sirvió, para ese momento eran las 11:15 y el se comenzaba a preguntar por qué la llamaba tan seguido…

-Una última – Se dijo el joven hacia sus interiores mientras volvía a marcar el número de Yuffie, sonó un par de veces y lo mando al buzón de voz – Como sea – Puso el teléfono en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, apago las luces y se arropo en su cama, cerró los ojos por unos momentos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero le era un tanto imposible en esos momentos, una inquietud por Yuffie se hacía presente en sus pensamientos, ¿Seria inquietud o necesidad? Tomo el teléfono nuevamente, marco y el mismo resultado, apago el celular, lo dejo sobre la mesa y dedico todos sus esfuerzos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Vincent se despertó entre tarde y temprano, eran las 9:00 AM se dirigió al baño como todas las mañanas, lavo su rostro y bajo al comedor, Caith Sith anunciaba ruidosamente que era la hora del desayuno, el pelinegro sirvió el alimento para el gato y tomo un vaso de leche solamente. Subió a su cuarto y ordeno su cama, la cual después fue invadida por el pequeño y peludo compañero de Vincent, se recostó nuevamente a leer para pasar el rato, cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo su celular, lo tomo y lo encendió, no había mensajes ni nada, decidió que llamaría a Yuffie, aunque ciertamente poco a poco se resignaba a que de nuevo no contestaría, pero grata fue su sorpresa al escuchar el tono cantadito de su querida compañera

-¿Bueno?

-¿Desde cuándo duermes tan temprano los viernes? – Pregunto Vincent, su voz era serena y tranquila, pero la bestia Galiana estaba un tanto enfurecida en su interior

-¡Desde que no te importa! ¿A qué se deben tantas llamadas? – Vincent se congelo por unos momentos, la verdad ni el sabia la razón de tantas llamadas, no podía simplemente decir "Pensaba demasiado en ti, por eso te llame" Busco un rápido escape y vaya que lo encontró

-No decidimos a qué hora ni en donde nos veríamos – Salvado por el ingenio y sus nervios de acero

-¿Eh? – Sonó del otro lado del teléfono -¡Cierto, cierto! El helado, pues ¿Podrías pasar por mi casa? – Eso sonaba al típico ruego de Yuffie, era su forma de decir "Tengo bastante pereza"

- Vale, estaré a las 2:00 PM no te retardes como siempre – Dicho esto Vincent colgó el teléfono y lo arrojo sobre la cama, de su pecho saltaban nuevamente aquellas emociones, decidio cambiarse rápido y ocupar el tiempo en cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en la mente (desde tareas del hogar hasta escolares) Hasta que eran maso menos la 1:15 PM Decidió comenzar a vestirse, se puso unos Jeans negros con una camisa negra igual que su pantalón, era bastante común ver al joven Vincent vestido de esa forma, entre elegante y casual, fuera como fuera, tenía un porte elegante y tétrico a la vez, se despidió de su fiel compañero y salió de la casa, para ese entonces habían pasado 10 minutos desde la última vez que reviso la hora, pensó que seria el tiempo adecuado para recorrer la distancia sin ninguna prisa.

Yuffie:

Las mañanas en la casa Kisaragi eran completamente calladas, su casa era una bastante grande, su familia era adinerada, proveniente de Wu-tai, por lo tanto su casa tenía un estilo bastante peculiar, las puertas corredizas de papel de arroz, los pisos de madera rechinantes de limpios, los cuadros con caracteres de Wu-tai por los pasillos y en los cuartos, sin mencionar el hermoso jardín que se encontraba en el centro de la casa, una verdadera y épica muestra del talento de la gente de aquellas regiones, los árboles eran altos y torcidos, las hojas de un verde bastante oscuro, el césped lleno de vida y siempre a la altura correcta, los pasillos de piedra que recorrían el jardín de distintos colores brillantes que hacían un hermoso contraste con el verde predominante del lugar. El cuarto de Yuffie era bastante grande para una joven tan pequeña, mucho del espacio que no era ocupado por algunos muebles era ocupado por un montón de ropa sucia, ropa limpia o cualquier cosa, la joven yacía en su cama, dormía a pierna suelta y dando leves ronquidos, la mayoría de sus almohadas (pues a ella le gusta dormir rodeada de estas) estaban regadas al redor de su cama, la única que quedaba sobre esta era la que Yuffie abrazaba y de poco a poco, babeaba. Largo y profundo era su sueño y misterioso lo que en el veía, pues durante unos momentos comenzó a pronunciar algo "Vincent…Vincent" Se despertó de golpe, su cabello aunque corto, estaba bastante alborotado, la playera negra que usaba para dormir le descubría el hombro, miro a la ventana que se encontraba ala izquierda de su cama, la cortina negra oscurecía bastante el cuarto, cuando la abrió fue un resplandor tan fuerte que hizo que esta cayera de espaldas hacia el piso, era como ver nuevamente la luz del día después de una eternidad en la oscuridad, con esto se percató que tal vez era un poco tarde, trato de encontrar su teléfono entre todo el puño de almohadas tiradas en el piso hasta que al fin dio con él, lo vio y noto que habían llamadas perdidas del mismísimo señor Valentine, se sintió un tanto dudosa respecto a eso, el no era de la clase de personas que llamaba y menos a las 11:00 PM , busco en su memoria del día pasado si hubo algún suceso en específico que atribuyera la llamada, cuando entre todo ese alboroto de memoria que tenía rescato velozmente el recuerdo del beso, su rostro se ruborizo enormemente, sonreía tontamente y exactamente se sentía así, se tiro a gritar en una de sus almohadas

-¡Yuffie tonta! – Repetía una y otra vez en la almohada dando sonidos bastante ahogados cuando su celular comenzó a tomar, rápidamente lo tomo y miro que la llamada era de Vincent, se aclaro un poco la garganta y contesto - ¿Bueno? – Respondió la joven en un tono largo y cantadito con el cual ocultaba bastante bien la situación por la que pasaba, las ansias la comían por dentro por saber que era lo que requería su estimado compañero

-¿Desde cuándo duermes tan temprano los viernes? – Pregunto Vincent del otro lado de la línea

-Desde que no te importa – Dijo Yuffie un tanto fastidiada - ¿A qué se deben tantas llamadas?

-No decidimos a qué hora ni en donde nos veríamos

-¿Eh? – Yuffie rebusco y rebusco nuevamente entre sus memorias y al parecer, el recuerdo de aquel beso fue mas enorme, tanto que opaco al de la cita que habían prometido tener, aunque la joven se preguntaba si a eso debería llamársele "cita" Pero filosofar sobre aquello vendría después -¡Cierto ,cierto! El helado, pues ¿Podrías pasar por mi casa? – Pregunto la joven en un tono dulce y temeroso, del otro lado de la línea Vincent suponía que era una forma de rogarle, pero de tenerla enfrente sería diferente, la joven tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas y jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello

-Vale, estaré a las 2:00 PM no te retardes como siempre

-¡Ok! Nos veremos entonces – Yuffie velozmente colgó el teléfono mientras le arrojaba, pero no por coraje, la felicidad recorría de forma extraña a la joven, tardo un momento en preguntarse por qué diablos había lanzado el teléfono. Después de tomar el articulo y percatarse de que estaba en buenas condiciones, salió del cuarto, doblo a la derecha en dirección a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y tomo una botella de leche y un trozo de pan el cual empezó a comer, como ya fue mencionado anteriormente, su padre y Yuffie son bastante flojos, por lo tanto la actividad en el hogar no empezaba al menos después de las 10:30 AM. Yuffie volvió a recostar en su cama pensando en la salida que tendría con Vincent ¿Qué habría pensado del beso? Su reacción después de eso fue la más esperada de un joven como el, eso dejo a Yuffie bastante confundida, pero decidió sacudirse esa maraña oscura de pensamientos para abrir paso a revivir ese momento, el rose de sus labios fue mínimo, pero se pudo percatar de cuanto los anhelaba, más de lo que ella pensaba, el calor de estos, la forma, la sensación, todo llegaba a su mente reviviendo el momento una y otra vez y cada vez se sentía mas impaciente por tenerlos. Asi siguió Yuffie fantaseando un momento hasta que de improviso callo dormida, despertó por un objeto que impacto contra su frente, una sandalia que había sido lanzada desde la puerta de su cuarto, era el padre de Yuffie que parecía recién levantado

-Te comiste mi desayuno – Dijo el hombre con un tono entre pereza y mal humor

-Fuiste tú el que se levantó tarde – Le respondió Yuffie mientras se acariciaba donde había impactado la sandalia

-Como sea, levántate, ya es la 1:30 – Él se dio media vuelta y salio del lugar

-Espera ¡¿Qué!? – La ahora alterada Yuffie tomo su celular y se percató que verdaderamente era esa hora, salió disparada del cuarto cual animal siendo perseguido por una docena de perros de caza en dirección al baño, con una prisa absurda comenzó a ducharse, al principio fue agua demasiado fría, después muy caliente, tardo un poco en nivelar la temperatura para que fuera agradable, había una fuerza extraña que quería a Yuffie lista después de que Vincent llegara. Después de esto salió del baño a la misma velocidad hacia su cuarto, comenzó a secarse el cuerpo y el cabello con la toalla mientras buscaba apresuradamente su ropa, tomo prácticamente lo primero que se encontró sin pensarlo mucho, ella era una joven un tanto estrafalaria y activa (Mas bien digamos, MUY activa) le gustaba usar ropa ligera, su armario estaba generalmente lleno por shorts un tanto cortos y blusas sin mangas y cortas, el atuendo que tomo no fue la excepción, un short café que a simple vista se veía bastante arrugado (cosa que a Yuffie no le importaba ni le incomodaba) y una blusa verde que terminaba justo arriba de su ombligo. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo, no le gustaba mucho lo que veía, solo en ese momento sentía que mostraba demasiado, le importaba bastante en ese momento el cómo Vincent la viera, pero fue tarde el momento en que decidió ponerse otro atuendo, pues se escuchó que tocaron la puerta, segundos después el padre de Yuffie le llamaba anunciando la llegada de Vincent, no tuvo mas elección que ponerse sus botas y salir rápidamente al encuentro con Vincent.

-Buenas tardes, señor Valentine – Dijo Yuffie mientras se acercaba dando saltitos al joven

-Milagro que saliste temprano – Respondió el joven

-¡Calla Vincent! - Dicho esto cerró la puerta de su casa con bastante coraje, aun que así se viera por fuera, pero por dentro se regocijaba el tenerlo ahí con ella, el que el fuera por ella a su casa solo para ir por un helado, ese detalle, viniendo de una persona como Vincent, hacía que cualquiera se sintiera la persona más especial del mundo.

Zack y Cloud:

La mañana en el taller de motocicletas de Angeal eran bastante calmadas, el taller era pequeño, lo necesario para tener almacenadas al menos unas 10 motocicletas, el lugar donde habitaban Angeal y los suyos era un edificio que se encontraba al lado del pequeño establecimiento, a diferencia del taller, era mucho más grande, de solo entrar podías ver que el techo estaba bastante alto y no era de piedra precisamente, era de cristal, uno reluciente que dejaba entrar una hermosa cantidad de luz para hacer más acogedor el lugar, a la derecha del lugar se encontraban unas escaleras de hierro, se encontraban algo oxidadas y pegadas a la pared, al subirlas se escuchaba un fuerte estruendo y el sonido viaja velozmente por todo el lugar, por lo que una cualquier presencia que subiera se hacia notoria. Terminadas las escaleras se extendía un largo pasillo que al igual que las escaleras, era de hierro y estaba clavado a la pared, este recorría 3 paredes del lugar y en cada pared había dos puertas, en ellas habitaban los jovenes que Angeal adopto, Zack, Cloud y Squall compartían una habitación, era las mas extensa del lugar, en ella había dos camas y una hamaca, solían turnarse la hamaca y las camas durante la semana, no era que la hamaca fuera incomoda o algo, pero aquellos colchones eran bastante agradables. En la siguiente puerta estaba el baño, era el 2do cuarto mas grande del lugar, el piso era completamente blanco al igual que las paredes y el techo, tenía lo que cualquier baño completo multiplicado por dos, pues para una familia tan extensa era más que necesario eso. La siguiente puerta era el cuarto de Yitan y Tidus, ambos dormían en hamacas, pues para ellos era mas simple (sin mencionar barato) descansar en lugares así, la puerta siguiente era el comedor y cocina, no tan amplio como debería, pero todos disfrutaban estar un tanto apretados, entre insultos y peleas de comida solían pasar buenos momentos todos juntos. Los dos cuartos restantes eran los de Terra y Angeal, Obviamente Terra necesitaba su propio cuarto, ninguno de los chicos tuvo objeción en eso y optaron por que estuviera junto al de Angeal, pues ella tiene manos ideales para sanar y la salud del viejo no es muy buena en estos días. Pero ahora nos centraremos en el primer cuarto, temprano Cloud recibió un mensaje, su tono eran los sonidos que hace un chocobo, un tanto ruidosos y estresantes a esas horas de la mañana, Squall y Zack le arrojaron zapatos para que reaccionase y apagara ese chillido rápido

-Lo siento, lo siento – Decía Cloud mientras tomaba el celular y leía el mensaje:

"_¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? Me gustaría ver la persona grande y fuerte en la que te has convertido, me agradaría verte, aunque de seguro estas planeando cerrar el teléfono ahora mismo, pero de no ser así, búscame hoy, junto a la fuente del chocobo a las 2"_

Este mensaje dejo helado a Cloud ¿Quién mandaría esto? "Persona exitosa" ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Se sentó en su cama mientras leía y re leía el mensaje como si de un código secreto se tratase, aunque después de leerlo, se puso a rasgar en las gruesas paredes de su memoria antes de llegar a Midgar, tenía vagos recuerdos, muy pocos realmente y los que tenía no eran muy alegres que digamos, él siempre fue un joven bastante apartado, cuando niño se mudó al pueblo, ya se imaginaran la batalla que tuvo que luchar como "El chico nuevo" Siempre veía de lejos a los demás, solían gritarle "Cabello de chocobo" esto era bastante ofensivo para el pequeño Cloud, pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en casa. Pero eso duro poco más de un mes, pues un día el se encontraba jugando con unas rocas, solo como de costumbre cuando los demás le gritaban lo mismo, pero fue una voz la que cambio todos, era una chica, le llevaba 5 años a todos, su nombre era Tifa Lockhart y fue la primera persona en ser amable con Cloud en ese pueblo

-A mí me gusta tu cabello – Dijo la chica mientras le daba la mano a Cloud para levantarlo, desde ese día ellos pasaron mucho más tiempo juntos, los demás le miraban con celo, pero a Cloud era poco lo que le importaba, pues ahora tenía una muy buena amiga, sin mencionar lo bella que era, pues su piel pálida y su cabello tan negro como el cielo nocturno eran simplemente cautivadores, Cloud la vio con ojos de enamorado un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo "Ella es bastante mayor para ti" y durante el tiempo que siguieron juntos después de eso, el rubio supo lo que debía hacer, de no poder estar con ella como una pareja, decidió que la protegería, por siempre y para siempre, desde entonces él fue demasiado sobreprotector con ella, sus paseos a la montaña Nibel ya eran supervisados por Cloud, a diferencia de otras veces el iba adelante y alejaba a Tifa de cualquier peligro, ella de cierta forma estaba encantada de tener a un pequeño caballero cuidando de ella, aunque muchas de las veces el pelo de chocobo terminara herido. Un día, pasado un largo tiempo, Cloud cito a Tifa en el centro de la ciudad, donde se alzaba una pequeña torre de madera, ahí ambos se reunieron al anochecer, Nibelheim es un pueblo en medio de la nada, por lo cual las luces de las grandes ciudades no ocultan las estrellas, y esa noche eran especialmente brillantes, como si quisieran iluminar el momento en que Cloud y Tifa estaban sentados en ese lugar, como dos niños tímidos y enamorados, solo estaban uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada o hacer nada, hasta que Cloud se levantó y miro a Tifa, tenía un pequeño parche en su rodilla y en su frente, pues ese mismo día habían ido al monte Nibel, dieron un paso en falso y Tifa cayó, no fue desde una altura muy grande, pero lo suficiente para ocasionarle una herida en su rodilla y un golpe en su cabeza que la dejo desmayada, para fortuna de ambos, un mercader del pueblo vio todo lo sucedido y se llevó a Tifa. Todos culparon a Cloud y nuevamente se sintió rechazado y alejado de todos, ya no eran solo los niños quienes lo miraban con desaprobación, ya hasta los adultos lo hacían, eso llevo a Cloud a tomar una de las decisiones mas grandes de su vida

-Iré a Midgar y me volveré alguien fuerte, lo suficiente para protegerte – Dijo el rubio mientras se puso de pie y miro al cielo

-¿Es verdad eso? – Pregunto Tifa con un tono quebradizo en su voz

-Sí, prometo que volveré y entonces seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarte

-No tienes que probar nada ni hacer eso…solo por mi

-Es mi deseo Tifa, es lo que quiero…Mañana mismo partiré, esta podría ser nuestra última noche juntos – Es por eso que prometo protegerte en un futuro… - Hasta aquí llegaba el recuerdo de Cloud, después de eso recuerda unos días borrosos y turbios en Midgar cuando Zack lo encontró desmayado, ahora era más que obvio quien había mandado el mensaje, pero ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? Todo eso revoloteaba en el cabeza de Chocobo, pero no era nada grave que no tuviera una respuesta, era cosa de ir a la fuente de Chocobo y averiguar todo, aunque ¿Realmente Cloud había cumplido ya su promesa? O ¿Podría cumplirla al menos? El no se sentía una persona fuerte, estaba rodeado de otros que de verdad lo eran, pero el dudaba tener las fuerzas necesarias para cuidar de Tifa

-Tienes cara de problema – Dijo Zack ya ahora despierto y mirando a Cloud

-Lo tengo… - Dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba sus piernas

-¿Por qué no lo resuelves?

-Es más complejo que eso

-No, tu lo haces complejo, si quisieras resolverlo lo harías, pero no lo haces porque dudas y dudas porque eres un chocobo – Dicho esto Zack le lanzo la almohada, a diferencia de con los niños de Nibelheim, Cloud no se ofendía si era el pelinegro quien se lo decía, al contrario, era bastante gracioso

-Lo…Lo hare – Dijo Cloud mientras se levantaba de la cama

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Recuerda – Zack se paró igual de la hamaca y comenzó a hacer sentadillas – Abraza tus sueños y pase lo que pase, protege tu honor – Ambos terminaron la frase en un solo tiempo, la frase que regía la vida de los jóvenes, la frase que les había sacado de muchos apuros

-Juro que si no se callana no tendrán sueños ni honor que proteger – Dijo un Squall bastante malhumorado

-Vale, vale – los chicos salieron asustados del lugar, se dirigieron al baño y comenzaron a lavar sus dientes

-¿Tienes tu cita con Aerith no? – Decía Cloud mientras cepillaba los dientes, lo que decía se entendía muy poco, pero tantas habían sido sus conversaciones durante el cepillado de dientes que ya entendían completamente lo que decían

-¡SI! La veré a la 1:30 en el parque junto a la escuela – Dijo el pelinegro bastante entusiasmado mientras escupía y daba un sorbo al agua para volver a escupirla

-¿Podrías dejarme por ahí? Tengo que ir a la fuente del chocobo

-¿Allí resolverás tu asunto señor Strife?

-Si – Dijo Cloud terminando de cepillarse los dientes y dejando el cepillo en su lugar

-¿Qué es a todo esto?

-Algo sobre mi pasado, de cuando vivía en Nibelheim

-Pensándolo bien, nunca me haz contado mucho sobre ahí, quienes eran tus amigos, tu familia, nada de eso, deberías hacerlo ¿No confías en mí?

-Lo hare hoy ¿Vale? – Dicho esto ambos chocaron puños, era una forma entre ellos de sellar un pacto, después de esto dos chicos bastante ruidosos entraron al lugar

-¡Jóvenes! Buenos días, ¿Cómo durmieron? – Decía Yitan ruidosamente agitando sus manos, detrás de el venia Tidus haciendo ruidos para que el eco despertara a todos, ya eran las 10: 00 AM y debían ponerse en marcha para hacer el desayuno, ir por las compras y hacer el aseo en los cuartos, aunque la mayoría eran solamente jóvenes, eran bastante organizados, ruidosos, pero organizados al fin y al cabo. Terra salió del cuarto, su cabello por las mañanas era terrible y una imagen graciosa para cualquiera que lo viera

-Muchachos, despejen el baño, Terra tiene que controlar la bestia que tiene en su cabeza – Decía Tidus riendo y a los demás les causaba gracia también, salieron del baño para que una Terra somnolienta entrara a darse un buen duchazo para despertarse

-Tidus, Zack, les toca el almuerzo – Dijo una voz bastante mas grave que la de cualquiera de los jóvenes, de la última habitación salió un hombre bastante alto, un cuerpo musculoso, pelo largo y acomodado hacia atrás completamente, sus patillas eran bastante largas y su piel muy blanca, Angeal caminaba hacia los chicos apoyado en un bastón sus pasos eran un tanto lentos y cojeaba bastante con su pierna derecha, las viejas heridas son las que mas tiempo perduran en el cuerpo y en el alma

-¿Te sientes bien para caminar? – Pregunto Yitan acercándose a el y tratando de ayudarle a caminar

-Sabes que si caigo te aplastaría, Yitan – Nuevamente el lugar se llenó de la risa de los jóvenes, Angeal era un hombre de carácter fuerte, amable la mayoría del tiempo, tenía al igual que Vincent esa maravillosa habilidad de saber que decir siempre, la diferencia es que él lo decía todo con una sonrisa, que sin con las palabras no bastaba para animarte, aquella resplandeciente sonrisa lo hacía.

-Lo sé, pero moriría siendo un héroe – Rio el pequeño rubio, todos se reunieron en la cocina donde Tidus y Zack comenzaron a poner a calentar agua para el café, a batir los huevos en una taza para verterlos sobre la sartén, tostar el pan y sacar la jalea, la cocina era un caos completo, pues mientras unos preparaban el desayuno, otros sacaban los platos y acomodaban la mesa, Terra que recién había regresado de vestirse ayudo con el desayuno, Squall llego un poco después de muy mala gana, pues le obligaron a levantarse de su largo sueño, Así solían ser siempre las mañanas en ese lugar, cada persona era un pilar que sostenía los ánimos del grupo y si uno caía, los demás lo levantaban y volvían todos juntos a sostener a aquella familia tan peculiar. Prosiguió el desayuno, las típicas conversaciones de la semana, las ideas que Angeal les daba para el club de jardinería, las discusiones entre Yitan, Tidus y Squall, las guerras de comida donde todos participaban. Terminando el desayuno, cada quien tomo rumbo distintos, unos iban a ducharse, otros a hacer las camas y otro (Squall) a seguir durmiendo un rato más. Pasaron las horas, el reloj marcaba 1: 15 PM Zack ya estaba encendiendo la motocicleta junto con Cloud, Zack vestía una playera negra con el estampado "Crisis Core" y una chaqueta de cuero con unos Jeans negros, Cloud usaba una playera morada con el estampado "SOLDIER" y unos Jeans azul oscuro, ambos usaban un par de botas negras

-¿Tienes el casco? – Pregunto Zack ya sentándose sobre la motocicleta y haciendo que el motor rugiera, el lugar encerraba y hacia que el rugido del motor rebotara en todas las paredes

-Si – Dijo Cloud montando la moto y poniéndose un casco amarillo que le cubría completamente la cabeza

-Pues vámonos – Dijo Zack poniéndose un casco igual al de Cloud pero en color negro, salieron del lugar por la puerta trasera, una bastante amplia para la motocicleta, conducía a un camino de piedras que estaba rodeado, como era de esperarse de la casa de Angeal, de un precioso jardín, bello seria poco para describir aquel jardín, aunque era bastante pequeño el lugar, no había comparación con lo que estaba ahí, tantas combinaciones de flores, en algunas secciones los colores de las flores no combinaban, pero era un detalle absurdo ante tal majestuosidad, las flores brillaban enormemente, el césped tan verde y tan vivo, estaba un poco más largo de lo normal pero no daba un toque descuidado o algo por el estilo, al contrario, si estaba así era para que el jardín entero danzara con el soplar del aire. El camino de piedra desviaba a la derecha directo hacia la calle, los chicos salieron del lugar con sumo cuidado (Ya que si las llantas de la motocicleta llegaban a tocar algo del jardín saldrían gravemente afectados.) y tomaron dirección hacia el futuro de Zack y al re encuentro del pasado de Cloud.

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo! Para serles honestos odie como me quedo, muy tedioso y repetitivo narrando las cosas de cada quien xD pero bueno, el siguiente será más emocionante lo juro! Nuevamente me disculpo por todo, el martes o el miércoles estén atentos a las citas ;3 Si quieren dejarme un review no me enojare TwT Les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo, buenas noches.**


	10. Cita

**¡BUENAS! Pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el capitulo 10 adelantado! Agradezco mucho su paciencia en esta ocasión y ojala este capitulo sea digno de vuestra espera! :3**

Capitulo 10: Cita

La mañana cantaba con toda su voz áspera y melodiosa que sería un día magnifico, y la tarde seguía aquella hermosa y gloriosa canción, pero todo concierto no está completo sin una parte negra y esa parte tan oscura venia recorriendo los cielos desde muy lejos, pues una enorme nube negra cantaba con tonos graves y estruendosos que dentro de un par de horas, aquel día tan maravilloso quedaría en el olvido.

Cloud y Zack recorrían velozmente el camino, el joven pelinegro no era necesariamente cauteloso al conducir y menos cuando su corazón danzaba ante el sonido de una alegre música, música llamada Aerith, la cual era la sinfonía más hermosa y mejor planeada que jamás haya tenido el placer de escuchar, su cabello eran violines que tocaban un sonido suave, largo y cautivador, sus ojos eran arpas de esmeraldas, que si por si solas no fueran brillantes, lo que emitían era simplemente esplendoroso, cuesta trabajo pensar que una persona puede proyectar así a otra, pero en el fondo Zack tenía estos pensamientos y millones más, pues ya mencionado antes, ella era la visión más bella que había visto. En cambio Cloud era una música complemente desafinada, el ritmo tan claro y sereno que le identifica era ahora un revoltijo de sonidos sin armonía, pues no podía pensar claro, ya que a unos minutos tendría un fuerte encuentro con un concierto esplendoroso del pasado, Tifa Lockhart era también un vaso de agua frío en medio del desierto, pero lejos de eso, representaba gran parte de Cloud, gran parte de lo que fue, es y posiblemente, será. Pasados unos minutos de alocada conducción por parte de Zack llegaron el pequeño parque donde Aerith y Zack habían acordado, miraron a los al rededores durante unos minutos sin captar a la joven castaña, el pelinegro y el rubio se despojaron de los cascos y los dejaron en el asiento de la motocicleta

-¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto Zack a su acompañante mientras daba otra mirada al parque

-1:20 PM – Respondió el joven mirando su celular

-No es tan tarde como pensaba – Rio el pelinegro mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello con las manos – ¿Nervioso por tu asunto? – Pregunto el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el asiento de la moto

-Un poco…

-¿Me contaras hoy verdad?

-Claro – Respondió el joven nuevamente chocando puños con su compañero

A lo lejos se escuchó un pequeño grito que poco a poco se aclaraba, las palabras tomaban formas y se hacían mas fuertes en cuanto se acercaba, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban una joven castaña se acercaba, para ambos fue una bella visión, aquella joven resplandecía con el sol, como si estos solo se empeñaran en hacerla aun mas bella de lo que era, su cabello danzaban de lado a lado conforme ella se movía, los ojos brillaron de tan solo ver a Zack y aquellas gemas preciosas resplandecieron como estrellas que bajaron a la tierra

-¡Zack, Cloud! – Gritaba la joven que a escasos metros de ellos se detuvo - ¿Cómo están muchachos? – La joven se preguntaba en su cabeza sobre la presencia de Cloud, el le agradaba, pero no como para hacer de violinista en la cita

-Bien, gracias Aerith – Respondió el rubio mientras saludaba con su mano – Bien Zack, gracias por traerme, ya es hora de irme – Le dijo Cloud mientras daba unos pasos, Zack le sujeto del hombro

-Espera, espera, llévate la motocicleta – Dijo Zack mientras le daba las llaves a Cloud sin apartar la mirada de Aerith – Quiero caminar y presumir a la hermosa chica con la que hoy salgo – Dicho esto Zack tomo la mano de la castaña y le dedico un pequeño beso

-¿Estás seguro Zack? – Pregunto el rubio oji azul mientras tomaba las llaves, era una rara combinación entre emoción y nervios, rara vez Zack dejaba su motocicleta al cuidado de alguien que no fuera el o Angeal

-Claro, de todas formas, tú vas mucho más lejos que yo y en caso que tu "asunto" te persiga, podrás escapar más rápido – Rio el pelinegro mientras daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a Cloud – Ahora corre Chocobo ¡CORRE!

-En seguida – Dicho esto el joven chocobo monto apresurado y emocionado en la moto, la encendió e hizo que rugiera un poco para después arrancar rápidamente y perderse a lo lejos entre una veloz nube de humo que recorría el camino rápidamente

-¿Cloud tiene problemas? – Pregunto Aerith al ver al joven alejarse, pues aquellas palabras, aun que salieron de la boca de Zack en un tono bromista como el acostumbra, la preocuparon demasiado

-No me ha contado, pero le ha tenido bastante preocupado desde la mañana, pero es un buen muchacho, se que sabrá arreglarlo – Dijo el joven con un rostro que demostraba serenidad pura, la confianza de Zack hacia Cloud se podía ver claramente en sus ojos y en la sonrisa que ahora esgrimía su rostro

-Pues bueno, deberíamos ponernos en marcha ¿No crees? – Dijo la joven tomando del brazo a Zack y jalándolo un poco para llamar su atención

-Me agrada esa idea, por cierto…tu hoy te vez – Zack dio una mirada de pies a cabeza, no en un plano negativo, quería grabar la imagen de Aerith en su cabeza, de cabo a rabo, pues era la primera vez que le veía sin algo que no fuera el uniforme – Magnifica

-Mentiroso – Aerith empujo levemente a Zack mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado

-Claro que no, Créeme Aerith, hoy te vez verdaderamente radiante

-Bueno, tu hoy tampoco estas tan mal – Aerith al igual que Zack le observo de pies a cabeza, debía admitir que se veía bastante apuesto y ese look de chico malo le quedaba tan bien, mas porque en el fondo no lo era y Aerith lo sabia ahora a la perfección, era todo un caballero con la pinta de un chico malo, de pensar esto Aerith quedaba cada vez más y mas encantada

-Gracias por decirme lo obvio

-De nada, señor vanidad – Ambos se miraron en silencio durante un par de segundos, después este fue roto por las risas de ambos, ahora era mas claro para Zack la clase de música que era Aerith, ruidosa en ocasiones, tranquila como el flujo del agua otras veces, estruendosa cuando se enojaba, pero dulce, lenta y magnifica.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha

-¿A dónde iremos? – Pregunto la joven tomando apuradamente la mano del joven, como si esta fuera a ser ocupada por alguien más

-Al mercado del muro – Dijo el joven mientras apretaba levemente la mano de su acompañante

-¿Ese nuevo centro comercial?

-Exacto, la apertura fue hace poco, esos días estuvo lleno hasta el tope de gente, para estos días debe estar mas tranquilo, podremos dar una vuelta sin tropezar con alguien cada 3 pasos

-Eso es algo que odio – Dijeron los dos en una sola voz, se miraron durante unos segundos maravillados y volvieron a reír – De verdad que eres todo un caso señor Fair, eres la persona mas popular de la escuela y no te gusta estar entre la gente

-Pues mi posición social no define enteramente quien soy – Hablo en un tono de voz mas grave, como imitando a alguien – Eso es algo como diría Angeal

-¿Me lo presentaras en algún momento?

-Con todo gusto, ciertamente el ha preguntado un par de ocasiones por ti

-¿Le hablaste de mi? – Pregunto una Aerith ahora avergonzada

-Un poco, si

-Que pena Zack

-No hay de que avergonzarse, a el le agradas y lo harás mas una vez que se conozcan

-Espero que sea pronto

-Lo será

Y asi caminaron un par de calles más, tomados de las manos, las separaban periódicamente para secarse el sudor de sus manos, cada que realizaban estos ambos soltaban risitas nerviosos, no era como si les desagradara o algo por el estilo, Zack lo hacía por Aerith y viceversa, la conversación se centraba bastante en el club de jardinería, en ocasiones tocaban temas un tanto personales, pero velozmente se desviaban hacia cualquier cosa que veían alrededor, los árboles, los niños jugando, la forma de las nubes, el color del cielo, aunque esos dos últimos dejaban un tanto nerviosa a la castaña, respondía cosas cortas y en un par de veces, fuera completamente del tema.

-¿Qué ocurre con el cielo? – Pregunto Zack curioso, pues no era la primera vez que rosaban el tema y Aerith lo apartara como si de un maleficio oscuro se tratase

-No…Nada – Respondia la joven mientras se cubria un poco el rostro con la mano que tenia libre

-Aerith…Puedes confiar en mi ¿Vale? – El pelinegro tomo las manos de su pareja, en aquellos zafiros podía notarse una carga extrema de confianza, una imagen sincera, tan cristalino y hermoso era el color de ojos del joven que la chica podía verse maravillada en el reflejo de estos

-Pues…Me da…miedo… - Respondió la castaña mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba al piso – Es tan grande…parece que va a llevarme, su acompañante solto unas pequeñas risas, seguidas de una fulminante mirada por parte de Aerith - ¿Gracioso?

-No, para nada, adorable mas bien, como si fueras una niña pequeña y asustadiza

-¿Te gustan pequeñas?

-Claro, soy un completo pedófilo – El ambiente se hizo menos denso cuando rieron nuevamente, ella dejo esa mirada de vergüenza que hace unos momentos cargaba, se sentía segura con Zack…Estaba segura con Zack

-Tendré que llevarte todo el tiempo de la mano si no quiero que secuestres alguno de los niños que están aquí – Rio la joven mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante y volvían a retomar el camino, durante ciertos lapsos de tiempo el sol era cubierto por unas nubes dándole un leve respiro a la gente de aquel acalorado día. Pasaron los minutos y el camino hacia el mercado del muro se hacia cada vez mas corto, las charlas se tornaron de repente en asuntos tontos y bromistas, sus risas brotaban aún mas de sus bocas y aun mas las disfrutaban en aquel momento. Por fin llegaron al famoso centro comercial, era un edificio alto como era de esperarse, el techo era completamente cristalino al igual que las enormes ventanas que rodeaban el lugar, algunas eran cristales, otras vitrales de muchos colores que con los rayos del sol daban hacia los interiores combinaciones hermosas y deleitantes a la vista de cualquiera, la entrada principal era bastante alta, 10 metros de altura y arriba de esta se encontraba en esta la palabra "Muro". Dentro del lugar la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, el sonido de los pasos de la gente sobre el piso recorrían el lugar completo al igual que las voces que hacían un sonó e inexplicable sonido. Los jóvenes entraron maravillados, la gente hablaba de lo grande que era el lugar, pero era mas de lo que cualquiera se esperaría, la gente estaba en abundancia, pero no lo suficiente como para caminar cual pingüinos en grupo. Sus cuellos observaban las tiendas ubicadas a sus costados y volvían para mirarse a ellos

-Esto es más grande de lo que pensaba… - Dijo el joven mientras miraba el techo, le recordaba al de su hogar, aunque un poco más limpio

-Lo se, pero es agradable ¿No crees?

-No lo negare y la gente no es tanta así que aprovechemos antes que los tumultos de gente lleguen – Y así comenzaron su recorrido por el lugar, Aerith en ocasiones se detenía en alguna tienda de ropa a examinar las mercancías, no era algo que a Zack le agradara, pero iba con ella y eso era suficiente, pues su mente y ojos no estaban apartados de ella y eso para el era el mejor pasatiempo. Recorrieron todas las tiendas del primer piso, ropa para caballero y para dama principalmente, pero Zack rara vez se detenía a observar, los minutos pasaron entre risa y risa, broma y broma, etc. Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, en ese lugar no eran tanto las prendas lo que abundaba, había de todo, un par de tiendas de música, otro par de arte, algunas de electrónica, unas cuantas mas de música y finalmente el tan grande patio de comida. Se detuvieron unos momentos en la tienda de música, revisando un par de géneros, Aerith fue a revisar la sección de Jazz y estaba maravillada por la extensa colección que tenía, desde Louis Armstrong hasta Charlie Parker, cosa que en otro lado no había encontrado, pues las demás tiendas de música no le daban el interés necesario a distintos géneros, por otra parte, Zack miraba igual encantado la sección de power metal, veía que tenían desde Angra hasta Rhapsody of fire, de lo más viejo a lo más nuevo, los jóvenes se habían encontrado con cierta joyita esplendorosa, pero dejaron las compras para después, pues ambas secciones estaban separadas, volvieron a tomar sus manos y salieron del lugar, caminaron en círculos un rato mas observando, querían detenerse al patio de comida pero ambos no tenían apetito en ese entonces. En uno de sus recorridos vieron una pequeña sección en la planta baja, un lugar rodeado por escaleras donde había solamente pequeños puestos vendiendo manualidades, antigüedades y cosas por el estilo

-Zack, démonos una vuelta ahí – Dijo Aerith apoyada en el barandal mirando aquel pequeño y agradable lugar

-Podría ser peor – Bajaron a ese pequeño lugar y perdieron el tiempo un rato observando entre las pequeñas estatuillas de barro hechas a mano con distintas formas, ya fueran de animales o de deidades, hasta los talismanes de madera tallados, cada uno con distintos significados. Llegaron al último puesto, un pequeño lugar atendido por un señor ni tan viejo ni tan joven, tenían amuletos de madera y listones de bastantes colores, Aerith observaba detalladamente el lugar, le prestaba más atención que a los otros puestos

-¿Te gusta bastante este lugar no?

-Sí

-Bueno, será mejor que te compre algo de aquí

-¡Zack! No es necesario

-No, no, tengo que, será para celebrar nuestra primera cita, asi que, elige – La joven muy avergonzada no se pudo resistir a aquella mirada que Zack le mostraba, tomo pocos segundos elegir lo que quería, un listón rosa para el cabello, Zack lo tomo y pago – Date la vuelta, debo ponértelo – El pelinegro batallo un poco para ponerle el listón, pero al fin cuando pudo fue bastante agradable verla

-¿Esta bien? ¿No se caerá? – Pregunto la joven

-Ya está, te queda muy bien

-Muchas gracias Zack, nunca me lo voy a quitar – Dijo la joven muy agradecida mientras tomaba las manos de su compañero

-Me alegra que te gustara – Ambos se sonrieron, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, gozaban de la música que cada uno producía pero adoraban aún mas la sinfonía tan hermosa que ellos producían juntos, aunque el sonido de un tambor estruendoso se hizo presente en el lugar y con el venían unas nubes grises, que a lo lejos se hacían completamente negras, miraron hacia el techo de cristal y vieron como el gris se apodero velozmente de aquel cielo tan azul

-Sera mejor irnos antes de que llueva

-Pues habrá que darnos prisa, no tengo la motocicleta, será cosa de caminar

-Mientras sea contigo – Se engancharon de los brazos y salieron del lugar, apenas comenzaba a soplar un viento fresco y frio, Aerith en esos momentos se arrepentía de haber traído el vestido, pues no era solamente el vendaval tan frio que recorría velozmente el lugar, si no el problema del vestido, supongo que las damas sabrán el dilema.

-¿Bonito día para usar vestido eh? – Rio Zack

-¿No tendrás un par de pantalones que me prestes? – Respondió Aerith temblando mientras se sostenía un poco el vestido

-Siempre tengo pantalones extra, pero estaban en la moto, el buen Cloud ahora debe estar regodeándose

-Muy gracioso – La joven parecía ahora un poco frustrada, pero aquel frio sentimiento se calmó por un repentino calor que sintió sobre su cuerpo, Zack se había quitado la chaqueta y la puso alrededor de los hombros de la joven

-Espero que esto sirva

-Pero tu…

-Nada, mejor vámonos rápido – Zack sujetaba los hombros de Aerith y comenzaron a caminar, el viento soplaba cada vez mas y mas y el frio se hacía más presente en los cuerpos de los jóvenes y por si fuera peor, pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían levemente, eran muchas pero pequeñas y conforme pasaba el tiempo eran aun mas y de mayor tamaño, Zack estaba empapado, Aerith no tanto, pues el pelinegro había puesto su chamarra completamente sobre ella para evitar que se mojara, tal gesto hizo que sus ojos brillaran nuevamente, se sentía culpable por que Zack estuviera mojado, pero se sentía contenta que el fuera un completo caballero. Corrieron un trecho mas hasta llegar al parque donde se encontraron hace un par de horas, decidieron meterse en un pequeño juego, era una cabeza de gato rosada con un par de agujeros para entrar, ahí estarían a salvo del agua durante unos momentos.

Vincent y Yuffie:

Los jóvenes ya habían salido de la casa de Yuffie y llevaban recorridos unos cuantos metros del lugar, se miraban de re ojo, pero no hablaban, había una atmosfera muy incómoda en el lugar, pero quienes la creaban eran ellos mismos, pues sus dudas eran un poco mas fuertes que sus ganas de hablarse, quien rompió esto fue Vincent, que trato de actuar con madures

-Saliste temprano hoy – Dijo el oji rojo mientras miraba a su acompañante

-Bueno tu sabes, hoy quise salir temprano, no porque tu mi lo dijeras – Respondió la joven con un tanto de orgullo mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Lo importante es que haz salido – Dijo al final el joven para que, nuevamente, volviera aquella aura incomoda y de silencio, rota pasados unos minutos por la joven

-¿Crees que esto muestra mucho? – Pregunto la joven mirando sus ropas y dando una pequeña vuelta para que su compañero la observara bien

-Sí, un poco – Hablo el pelinegro con su tono tan seco de siempre

-Si quieres puedo regresar y cambiarme – Dijo la pequeña en un tono un tanto decepcionada

-No, seria perder mucho tiempo – Esto ultimo a idioma Vincent (Un lenguaje muy muy oscuro, que habita en el fondo del joven, entendible solo para aquellos que poseen una mentalidad similar a la del joven) vendría siendo un "Te vez muy bien"

-Vale, vale, ¿A dónde iremos entonces? - Respondió una Yuffie ahora un poco mas animada, pues si al joven Vincent le desagrada algo, inmediatamente lo cambia y en el fondo ella sentía que el la encontraba linda o atractiva, cualquiera que fuera el caso, era bueno para ella

-Queridas helado

-¡Ya se! Pero hay muchos lugares donde comprar

-Hay una heladería llamada "Soldado" Esta cerca de la escuela, dicen que es bastante buena

-Soldado ¿Es ese lugar donde atiende un muchacho con un casco de caballero o algo asi?

-Esa misma, presumen mucho de ella

-Bueno, será bueno probar nuevas cosas – Miro Yuffie a su compañero, pero precisamente a sus labios, pues no había comida alguna que calmara su sed de ellos

Caminaron durante un par de minutos bajo aquellos azotes que les proporcionaba el sol, si alguien iba acalorado era Vincent, su ropa negra y el cabello tan largo no le apoyaban en mucho a enfrentar ese clima, el era mas bien de climas fríos, pero el no podía quedar dormido en un ataúd todo el verano y primavera (Aunque ganas no le faltaban) por otra parte Yuffe iba bastante contenta, su traje era el apropiado para el momento, caminaba dando leves saltitos si adelantarse mucho de Vincent, en ocasiones esta le tacleaba levemente el hombro para llamar su atención, pedía a gritos su atención , quería que el la mirara, que le prestara atención, que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía y se lo retribuyera, pero difícilmente lo haría, pues no presentaba nada nuevo en su comportamiento, la misma niña traviesa e hiperactiva de siempre. Hablaron durante unos momentos, no de asuntos muy personales y tampoco tan apartados de sus personas, principalmente de los entrenamientos de basquetbol, el lunes serian las pruebas finales para determinar quién entraría en el equipo, Yuffie hablaba de todas las jugadas que tenia en su mente, brincaba y gritaba y corría y a Vincent le maravillaba eso, se sentía conmovido ante tales actos, tanto que sin darse cuenta sonreía, muy tenuemente, sus labios apenas se movían, pero ahí estaba

-¿Te ha mordido algo? – Pregunto extrañada la pequeña pelinegra

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estas sonriendo – Respondió la joven extrañada mientras el pelinegro daba media vuelta y se cubría el rostro

-Mentirosa – Murmuro Vincent mientras retomaba el rumbo y dejaba a Yuffie unos cuantos pasos atrás, ella solo pudo sonreír con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El camino no fue muy largo, durante unos momentos el sol fue cubierto por un manto de nubes blancas, dando una agradable sombra, por la cual Vincent estaba muy agradecido

-Lindo clima ¿Verdad? – Dijo Yuffie – Apuesto a que ahora luzco mejor en estas ropas ¿Verdad? - Se regodeaba como pavorreal - Apuesto a que ahora quisieras traer algo como lo que yo tengo, podría prestarte unos cuantos shorts si quieres, tienes buenas piernas al fin y al cabo – Reía la joven mientras caminaba alrededor de su acompañante

-Una tormenta se acerca, entonces no agradecerás traer ropa así – Respondió Vincent sin apartar la mirada del camino

-¿Tormenta? Pero si el cielo esta tan despejado y claro

-Ya veras

Durante un rato mas caminaron hasta llegar al pequeño puesto de helados, ahí estaba como siempre el joven Kunsel, tan energético como siempre, estaba escuchando un programa de radio y se reía bastante, Vincent entro y aclaro un poco su voz para dar a notar su presencia, el enmascarado recobro un poco el aliento y se dirigió hacia la pareja

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?

-2 conos, un de yogurt y el otro de limón – Vincent conocía bien los gustos de Yuffie, siempre puede elegir chocolate o fresa, pero para climas calurosos elegía limón, pues por alguna razón le refrescaba más que otros, era uno de tantos detalles que a Yuffie le conmovía demasiado que Vincent lo tuviera en cuenta

-Trabajan dos – Respondió alegremente Kunsel – Por cierto muchachos, ¿Cómo van sus pruebas de basquetbol? – Pregunto el joven mientras la pareja se miraba con cara de duda el uno al otro – Si, suelo enterarme de todo, si en algún momento necesitan alguna información, con confianza muchachos – Dicho esto Kunsel entrego los helados a los jóvenes, los cuales aun estaban un tanto sorprendidos

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, muchas gracias – El pelinegro tomo los helados, pago y salieron del lugar, el enmascarado siguió riendo con el programa de radio

-Vaya muchacho ¿No crees? – Dijo Yuffie dando los primeros lengüetazos a su helado

-Lo se, pero que mas da

-Si, tienes razón – Dicho esto los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, sin rumbo alguno, solo querían perder el tiempo un rato disfrutando (en secreto) la compañía del otro, platicaban de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, de cómo se encontraba Caith Sith, de lo mucho que Aerith quería una mascota y de la inquietud de Vincent ante esa idea, en fin, un montón de payasadas de Yuffie acompañadas de la risa interna de Vincent. Pasados unos minutos comenzó a soplar una leve brisa, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, el día tan encantador del que Yuffie hablaba ya se había teñido de gris, en la tormenta que Vincent había presentido, conforme las pequeñas gotitas de agua caían crecía una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de Vincent, mientras que para Yuffie tenía la boca abierta

-Sera mejor que la cierres o te tomaras toda el agua de la lluvia – Dijo Vincent en un tono mas bromista de lo común

-¡Cállate! ¡Deberías estar dando el clima en lugar de estar saliendo conmigo! – Gritaba la joven llena de frustración, pues todo marcaba a que su esperada cita, al igual que el sol, estaba siendo cubierta por una lluvia que poco a poco aumentaba, las pequeñas gotitas que acariciaban el cuerpo ahora eran mas grandes y en mayor cantidad

-Ven, la escuela esta por aquí, podremos refugiarnos – Dijo Vincent mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Yuffie y caminaban mas deprisa, el impacto del agua en el piso se hacía cada vez mas ruidoso y los truenos en el cielo cada vez más fuertes retumbaban hasta en los lugares recónditos de la ciudad y así mismo, en el corazón de Yuffie, pues ella sufría de un temor terrible ante ellos, cada que sonaba uno cerraba sus ojos y temblaba, un terror que todos alguna vez hemos sufrido de niños y un par de veces se conserva aún en la adultez, pero fue completamente erradicado cuando un brazo la rodeo, ella abrió levemente sus ojos y vio a Vincent rodeándola con el brazo

-Tranquila, yo te cuido – Dijo el joven mientras la presionaba contra su cuerpo

-¡Cállate y cárgame! - Gritaba la joven mientras daba leves golpes en el pecho de Vincent, sabía que pedía demasiado, aun que estar entre su brazo era algo muy agradable y habrá que tener por seguro, que se quería acostumbrar a eso.

Cloud y Tifa:

El joven conducía la motocicleta anteriormente adquirida, esta vez no llevaba el casco, pues Cloud conducía con mucha más prudencia de Zack, por eso se daba aquel glorioso gusto de dejar que el viento revuelva tu cabello, que acaricie tu cara y recorra cada fibra de tu cuerpo haciendo sentir una adrenalina maravillosa. El camino que recorría Cloud no era muy transitado, por lo cual se daba el gusto de cerrar los ojos unos momentos y disfrutar aún mas del recorrido. Pasados unos minutos de trayecto llego al fin a un parque bastante grande, el piso era mármol de piedra blanco, en los bordes había zonas donde crecían enormes árboles que daban una enorme e imponente sombra y para acompañarles a su alrededor, pequeñas flores de distintos colores, paradas en una suave cama de pasto verde y vivo, enfrente de estos pequeños jardines había bancas de madera pintadas de blanco, un blanco brillante, que resplandecía entre las sombras de los árboles como si de un brillo propio se tratase. El rubio dejo la motocicleta en un pequeño lugar para estacionar vehículos de dos ruedas y camino un poco hasta llegar a un pasillo de mármol rojo, a los costados había enormes pilares de donde trepaban enredaderas, al fondo de ese lugar estaba una enorme fuente, en la cima yacía un chocobo, de su boca escupía agua y esta caia elegantemente a su alrededor, el agua centelleaba cientos de luces con el sol creando un marco verdaderamente hipnótico y por si no fuera suficiente la belleza del lugar, ahí, sentada al borde de la fuente se encontraba una verdadera aparición, una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos hermosamente grandes de color castaño claro, un cabello negro y largo como la noche que caía majestuosamente aun más debajo de su espalda, vestía unos pantalones negros cortos, terminaban justo después de su rodilla, una playera negra sin mangas que le cubría hasta poco antes de terminar su ombligo, una verdadera ladrona de miradas, estaba esperando sentada en la fuente a un joven que ahora estaba oculto tras un pilar, nervioso, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, pues la chica de ahí era mucho mas hermosa de lo que el recordaba, el pasar de los años le hizo cambios extraordinarios, el rubio pensaba en que palabras debería usar, ¿Cómo debería comportarse? ¿Frio e indiferente? ¿o debería ser una persona muy alegre como Zack? Todo esto cubría la cordura del joven cuando sus sonoros pensamientos fueron rotos por una dulce voz

-¿Cloud? – Preguntaba la joven que ahora estaba su lado mirándole con curiosidad - ¿Qué haces escondido?

-¡TIFA! – Grito sorprendido el joven mientras daba unos pasos atrás – Yo estaba…aquí…parado…

-¡gracioso! – Rio Tifa mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro – Vi tu cabello desde la fuente, pensé que estabas jugando a las escondidas o algo así

-Bueno…Tal vez eso quería – Respondió Cloud un tanto avergonzado

-Pues te encontré, después de un par de años te encontré – Dicho esto la joven abrazo a su querido amigo – Mira cuanto haz crecido, estas más alto que yo – La pelinegra se puso de puntas y aun así le faltaba un poco para alcanzarlo

-Pues tu haz crecido también, digo, no es lo que piensas – Reía nervioso Cloud al no poder evitar ver de cuerpo entero a Tifa

-Un poco, lo se ¿Qué dices si caminamos por el parque? – Le dedico una leve sonrisa, con la cual, Cloud se derritió completamente

-Está bien – Dicho esto comenzaron a caminar uno al lado de otro, Tifa siempre sonreía, no era una sonrisa larga que cubriera de oreja a oreja, creo que la mayoría ha tenido la oportunidad de ver esas sonrisas pequeñas y notables que son más tiernas que cualquier otra cosa, bueno, esa es la sonrisa de Tifa en ese momento, pequeña, tierna y con el marco de su rostro la hacía muy esplendorosa, más brillante que cualquier joya que Cloud hubiese visto y más valiosa para el

-¿Y qué has hecho todo este tiempo? – Pregunto el joven cautivado por esa sonrisa, tanto era su aprecio que él sonreía de igual forma

-Pues he terminado mis estudios de literatura, tome unas cuantas clases de artes marciales, se me da bastante bien ¿Sabes? – Dijo la joven golpeando el brazo de su acompañante, el solo se estremeció

-Me alegro, supongo que ahora tu me protegerás a mi ¿Verdad? – Rio el rubio

-Solo si los vestidos y las faldas los usas tu

-¿No me obligarías verdad? – Dijo nervioso el chico chocobo

-Pues te verías bastante bien con unas coletas y un vestido – Rio la joven mientras golpeaba levemente el hombro de Cloud

-¡Tifa! – Los dos rieron durante unos momentos mientras seguían caminando, Cloud se sentía bastante feliz, pues era revivir aquella época de cuando niños y era mucho mas agradable de lo que el recordaba, la amabilidad de Tifa, su calidez, su belleza, todo extasiaba al rubio.

-¿Y tú que has hecho Cloud?

-Pues estar de aquí para allá…vivo con un grupo de chicos, son buenas personas y estudio en la preparatoria Midgar

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Dijiste preparatoria Midgar? – Pregunto Tifa con sus ojos abiertos como platos

-Sí, ingrese apenas este año

-Yo doy clases ahí desde hace un año, que raro que nunca te haya visto, digo, no me asignan a los muchachos nuevos, pero por los pasillos o algo

-Pues, no suelo salir mucho del salón y cuando salgo voy al club de jardinería o al gimnasio así que… - Cloud medito las cosas durante unos segundos, cuando recordó que un día Zack llego bastante emocionado de la escuela, sus palabras maso menos fueron "Cloud, hay una profesora ARDIENTE como el infierno a donde iremos, es…" y Cloud perdió el interés cuando empezó con la descripción, tal vez si en ese momento le hubiera prestado atención hubiera averiguado que era Tifa

-¡Que pequeña es Midgar!

-Eso parece – Ya habían dado un par de vueltas al lugar, pero no las contaban ni le tomaban interés al repetido paisaje, pues su compañía les llevaba a otro lugar, uno más agradable, pero ni tan buena compañía podía hacer a un lado las gotas de agua y el viento que soplaba fuertemente , los árboles comenzaron a agitarse y un buen par de hojas se desprendían haciendo que volasen por los aires sin rumbo alguno, ya ambos estaban bastante mojados cuando decidieron esconderse en un pequeño quiosco que había por las cercanías del lugar

-No creo que esto nos ayude mucho – Dijo Tifa mientras se exprimía el cabello, de este salía bastante agua, aun que de poco serbia, pues el pequeño edificio solo les cubría las cabezas, y el agua entraba por los lados

-No…

-No vivo muy lejos de aquí, si quieres podemos ir a secarnos un poco, tengo ropa que podría quedarte – Ya en ese momento ellos debían hablar más alto pues el viento era fuerte y el sonido del agua impactando al piso igual lo era, sin mencionar el meneo de los árboles y las explosiones que soltaba el cielo, el chico lo pensó durante unos momentos, no había nada de malo en el asunto, una amiga ayudando a su amigo, pero él se sentía nervioso aun que para ese momento no tuvo mejor opción que aceptar y con mucho esfuerzo salieron los jóvenes del quiosco y tomaron dirección a la casa de Tifa.

**¡Aquí termina! Si, creo que lo corte en la mejor parte para que les duela mas (?) Pero como sea, espero les guste la siguiente parte :P ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Un poco menos largo que el otro pero bueno xD aparte, una disculpa por hacer las otras dos citas TAN cortas, pero tenía que hacer la parte del listón entre Zack y Aerith, no sería un buen Zaerith sin eso (¿?) Pues bueno, me agradaría muchísimo leer su opinión respecto al capitulo y darme su opinión respecto a Cloud, como es una relación alumno estudiante hare a Cloud un poco mas sumiso xD Bueno, ha sido todo por esta noche, les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo, buenas noches.**

**PD: Que a Zack le guste el power metal como a mi es mera coincidencia (¿) **


	11. Mas cerca que nunca

**¡BUENAS! ¿Sabe que es gracioso? Olvidar que hoy debía actualizar xD eso de subir capitulo el martes me sacudió todo xD bueno, he aquí el nuevo cap! **

**PD: agradezco los reviews! No saben cuanto me gusta eso de que les guste mi fic :'D **

Capítulo 11: Más cerca que nunca

Zack y Aerith:

La lluvia fuertemente hacía notar su presencia, los vientos revoloteaban los árboles arrancando las hojas y esparciéndolas por doquier, las gotas se hicieron más grandes, los relámpagos eran enormes tambores sonando cada cuando estruendosamente, los jóvenes yacían en ese juego, para su suerte era lo suficientemente alto para no tener que encorvarse y el piso del lugar se mantenía un tanto seco, el lugar olía a tierra mojada, un olor que a ambos como jardineros, les fascinaba, el único problema no agradable para sus sentidos eran la vista, pues el lugar era un tanto oscuro exceptuando los dos agujeros por donde habían entrado, estos dejaban entrar una luz muy nula sin mencionar que ambos comenzaban a sentir frio, la chaqueta que Aerith traía no era lo suficiente para calentarla y Zack, pues vendría de más mencionar su situación, mojado y sin nada que cubrirse, Aerith no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, el ver a su pareja tiritando de frio por ser el caballero soñado de muchas no dejaba de carcomerle el alma

-Lo siento… - Susurro la castaña mientras sujetaba con sus manos la chaqueta aun en sus espaldas

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el joven con una voz temblorosa y una sonrisa en su rostro

-Por todo…

-¿Puedes controlar el clima?

-No que yo sepa

-Pues deja de disculparte, si hago esto porque debo ser un verdadero hombre…¿Sabes que dice Angeal acerca de ser un verdadero hombre?

-¿Qué dice?

-Que todo hombre – Dijo el joven con un aire magnifico en su voz, como si se tratase de un soldado citando orgullosamente el himno de su nación – Debe anteponer a sus seres amados y sobre todo – Suspiro y miro hacia arriba, con los ojos cerrados, usando una expresión de serenidad – Debe tener sueños…y honor

-¿El cree en eso? – Pregunto la joven maravillada

-Sí ¿Es malo?

-No, no, para nada…el suena como uno de esos caballeros de antes, luchando por proteger su honor, mas que como un caballero, suena como un Héroe

-¿Un héroe eh? No suena tan mal – dijo Zack – ¡Eso es! Seré un héroe, específicamente, tu héroe, Aerith

-¿Mi héroe?

-¡Sí! Tu sabes, quiero ser la persona que ve por ti primero, Tu serás mi sueño y serás mi honor…"Abraza tus sueños y pase lo que pase, protege tu honor" Fue lo que Angeal me dijo cuándo nos conocimos…Suena bien ¿No crees?

-Zack – La joven entrecerraba sus ojos para ver la silueta de quien la acompañaba – Quiero verte – La chica metió la mano en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Zack para sacar su celular, con la luz que este emitía lo acerco al rostro del oji azul, aquellos ojos centellaban fuego azul que quemaba en el alma de Aerith, pero un ardor tan placentero, todo el frio desapareció de su cuerpo, pues el encendió en el interior de la oji esmeralda, un fuego que hacía mucho tiempo apagado, fue una sola chispa azul lo cual estallo dentro de ella y fueron las simples palabras que se sintieron como un año de poemas dedicados a ella, lo que la impulsaron hacia adelante, lo que la impulso hacia él, lo que les unió de una forma única, no eran palabras ni risas lo que ahora apreciaban los otros, no, ellos habían creado una nueva música, una aún más hermosa y armoniosa y más hermosa y armoniosa seria cada vez que repitieran aquello, sus labios se rozaron durante un momento, los ojos de ella estaban cerrados, los de Zack joven entrecerrados, pues quería verla, quería ver su rostro durante ese momento, la música de ambos se detuvo durante unos momentos, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos, la luz del celular les permitía verse el resplandor de los ojos, brillante, lleno de vida, un brillo infinito que un en el fin de sus días seguiría brillando en lo más remoto del mundo, pero ahora lo que importaba, es que brillaban juntos, el corazón de Zack ya ardía en un fuego verde y para él, toda sensación de frio desapareció

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan mal beso? – Pregunto el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el rostro de su pareja, pues de ella escurrían pequeñas lagrimas

-Si, eres terrible, tendrás mucho que practicar – Rio la joven mientras se acercaba a Zack, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y junto nuevamente sus labios, aquellas pequeñas gotas caían en el rostro del Zack mientras el beso avanzaba, ella lloraba de felicidad, que al fin tuvo aquello que tanto quería y que en sus interiores, sentía no merecerse, pero ahí estaban, en un juego infantil con una tormenta afuera, un tanto mojados, pero componiendo una sinfonía tan épica como jamás habían esperado hacerla, una música que les tomo más tiempo componer, aun con el frio y con la tormenta acabada, ellos seguían en su concierto para dos.

Vincent y Yuffie:

Ellos corrían a través de la lluvia, tan veloz como si estuviesen escapando de alguna bestia maligna, de vez en cuando resbalaban, pero el otro apoyaba para que no cayeran completamente al piso, en esos momentos solo se sonreían con orgullo, ya estaban bastante mojados, los cabellos de Vincent le cubrían en ocasiones los ojos, pero Yuffie se los apartaba con su mano, para este momento corrían tomados de sus manos, ella sentía miedo, pero se apagaba cuando sentía el calor de la mano de Vincent, finalmente llegaron al edificio de la escuela, estaba cerrada y el guardia se encontraba en la caseta de la puerta principal, decidieron rodear el muro hacia el lado este donde se encontraba el gimnasio, allí la seguridad es nula, Vincent junto sus manos para que su compañera apoyara ahí su pie y pudiera saltar sobre el muro, una vez del otro lado, el dio un salto y se sujetó con fuerzas para saltar del otro lado y para suerte de ellos, la puerta trasera del gimnasio estaba abierta, entraron y sacudieron sus cuerpos ya demasiado mojados, se miraron durante unos momentos, ella soltó una carcajada, el simplemente arqueo sus cejas

-Pareces un gato recién bañado – Reía la joven mientras observaba a su empapado camarada

-Tu pareces un chihuahua – Dijo Vincent en su tono seco pero victorioso

-Gracioso, pero tengo mucho frio – Dijo la joven mientras acariciaba sus brazos tratando de hacer un poco de calor

-Creo que hay toallas en el vestidor de hombres, espera aquí ¿Vale?

-Claro, hay tantos hombres ahora que podría ver – Respondió sarcásticamente mientras caminaba al lado de Vincent

-Está bien

-Además, podemos entrar luego al vestidor de las chicas, algunas chicas dejan sus uniformes usados, el pequeño Vincent fetichista podría entretenerse un rato – Rio la pelinegra dando unos golpecitos con el codo a su compañero

-A mí no me gusta nada de eso – Gruño el oji rojo mientras controlaba las ganas de golpear a Yuffie.

Recorrieron el lugar hasta entrar a los vestidores de hombres, Yuffie miraba a los al rededores para percatarse de que eran exactamente iguales a los de las chicas, no había nada en especial, los casilleros, las bancas largas de madera y al final 6 duchas separadas por cortinas

-Y dime Vincent…¿Se les cae el jabón? – Pregunto Yuffie mientras veía las duchas

-¿El jabón? - Le respondió el joven mientras buscaba en un casillero unas cuantas toallas limpias

-Si…tu sabes, como en las películas de prisiones cuando el chico nuevo entra en las duchas y el grandote del lugar le dice "Se te cayo el jabón" –Dijo en un tono de voz grave - y lo tira apropósito para que el se agache y tú sabes…lo deje sin sentarse durante una semana – Antes de que Yuffie terminara la oración Vincent ya le había arrojado una toalla a la cara, ella solo se quedo quieta mientras el joven se secaba la larga cabellera negra

-Vale, vale, es obvio que no lo hacen entre ustedes, pero no se tocan cuando se cambian de… - Ella al quitarse la toalla del rostro para ver a su compañero pudo ver a la bestia Galiana presente mirándola amenazadoramente, con un brillo ya no rojo si no amarillo en sus ojos

-Por favor no proyectes tus fantasías de homosexuales con nosotros

-No lo hare – Tartamudeo Yuffie – Lo juro – Y así fue como duraron unos minutos en silencio secándose las cabezas y el cuerpo, aunque no servía de mucho, pues sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas – Oye Vincent, tengo un juego de ropa en el vestidor de chicas, iré por el ¿Ok?

-Está bien – La chica salió del lugar para dirigirse al vestidor de mujeres, abrió su casillero y saco el atuendo de repuesto que tenía ahí guardado, un short rojo vino y una playera negra, que, como de costumbre, solía quedarle un poco grande, se miró en el espejo del lugar durante unos segundos, pequeña, sin ningún atractivo femenino, bastante ruda e infantil – Nunca se fijara en ti – Susurro hacia sus adentros la joven, por alguna razón se sentía débil, al borde del llanto, ¿Por qué era? Tal vez su compañero era demasiado para ella, cubrió su rostro con sus manos queriendo cubrir las pequeñas gotas que caían de sus ojos, ella trato con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su orgullo de negar tales cosas, pero para ella era cada vez más difícil, negaba con su cabeza y con su voz, pero de sus ojos salían otra respuesta. Ella deseaba gritar y patalear y lo hacía en sus pensamientos, en su interior ella era un desorden, cualquier armonía que existiera dentro de ella había sido destrozada, pero todo el caos se dispersó, como un rayo de sol llega a disipar todas las nubes grises que cubren el cielo, pues Vincent estaba detrás de ella abrazándola, recargando la nuca de la pequeña hacia su pecho, ella vio el espejo y lo vio, sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos rodeándola, sus labios moviéndose dando las palabras más dulces para ella

-No llores – Susurro el joven mientras apretaba más a su compañera hacia el, ella se soltó un poco y dio media vuelta, se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos, ella se había enamorado de ese rojo, ese fuego que fundía su corazón de metal y el veía esos pequeños orbes cafés y brillantes, un color tan simple, pero ella lo hacía lucir elegante, el fino marco de sus ojos hacia que resaltaran demasiados, ambos se acariciaron con las miradas, cuando ella se puso de puntas y el se inclinó un poco y desahogaron lo que sentían desde hace tiempo

-Eres un tonto, Valentine – Dijo la joven sonriendo mientras volvía abrazar a su pareja

-Y tú una infantil – Susurro Vincent correspondiéndole el abrazo

-Calla o tendré que violarte aquí – Esto último, por alguna razón, hizo soltar una pequeña risa a Vincent, ya fuera por ternura o por complicidad ante esa propuesta, pero el sonreía y aquella sonrisa era más notoria que las otras, no reluciente de oreja a oreja, pero esplendorosa al estilo de Vincent – Quédate conmigo – susurraba una y otra la vez la joven, cada vez que lo decía lo decía mas alto hasta que fue tan claro para Vincent, una propuesta que pedía a gritos ser escuchada desde hace tiempo

-Me quedare contigo – Le respondió Vincent. Y así se quedaron disfrutando de ese tan especial momento, aunque para su desgracia no duro tanto, pues escucharon la puerta principal del lugar abrirse mientras el velador entraba, al parecer habían hecho un tanto de ruido al estar platicando en el lugar y ahora venían a inspeccionar, va de mas mencionar en los problemas que se meterían por entrar en el lugar un sábado cuando está prohibido

-¡MALDITA SEA! – Dijo Yuffie en un tono alto, pero Vincent le cubrió la boca con la mano, miraron a los al rededores y escucharon los pasos del velador aproximarse – La ducha

-¡A nadie se nos cae el jabón en las duchas Yuffie! – Respondió Vincent irritado

-¡No! Escondámonos en la ducha – Dijo Yuffie mientras tomaba a Vincent de la mano y se dirigían a las duchas, pero este se detuvo

-No, el podría entrar y vernos, debe haber un lugar que se pueda cerrar

-El casillero de limpieza – Los dos se dirigieron a un casillero grande que los otros, en el guardaban escobas, trapeadores, baldes, lo que fuera necesario para limpiar, había uno en cada vestidor para que no tuvieran que hacer largos viajes para buscar los utensilios. Un poco apretados pero lograron cerrarlo, estaban muy juntos, Yuffie tenia su pie en una posición bastante incomoda, por lo tanto tuvo que rodear a Vincent con su pierna, su cuerpo estaba completamente recargado en el pecho del joven, podía sentir su latido, era bastante rápido, se preguntaba si era por estar en aquel peligro o por tenerla en una posición tan comprometedora, ella le sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Qué ocurre? – Susurro el joven mientras veía la sonrisa de Yuffie

-Bésame

-¿Qué?

-Bésame o gritare – Dijo la joven mientras se recargaba mas en Vincent

-Yuffie, por favor, no es momento

-¿Crees que afectara mucho mi futuro si me encuentran? – Dijo Yuffie en un tono mas seductor mientras se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de Vincent

-Vale – Dicho esto Vincent estampo rápidamente sus labios contra los de ella

-¿Eso es todo? – Yuffie respiro hondo, tomando todo el aire que pudiera preparándose para gritar cuando Vincent la beso nuevamente, pero no fue como cualquiera de sus besos anteriores, fue uno mas vivo, con enojo, como si quisiera golpearla con sus labios, ella le devolvía el mismo sentimiento, los besos se hacían cada vez mas intensos y largos, su música se comenzó a hacer mas agresiva a cada momento, una canción rápida y viva salía de sus bocas y sus lenguas bailaban al son de esa melodía entre ellas, tan intenso era aquel momento que a ninguno de los dos le importo que el velador ya había salido de ahí desde hace tiempo, simplemente seguían con aquel intenso momento

-Me mojaste toda – Le susurro Yuffie a Vincent en el oído con una voz completamente seductora

-¡¿Qué!? – Dijo Vincent con su rojo bastante sonrojado

-Sí, tus ropas aún estaban mojadas cuando nos acercamos tanto – Rio la joven ante la reacción del oji rojo

-Maldición Yuffie

-Vincent pervertido – Reía la joven mientras besaba su mejilla – Recuerda que no me dejaras

-No lo hare

Cloud y Tifa:

Los jóvenes caminaban en la lluvia, completamente empapados con dirección a la casa de Tifa, los cabellos tan peculiares de Cloud yacían todos hacia abajo, pues la lluvia había vencido el desafío a la gravedad que eran los rubios cabellos del muchacho, Tifa solo lo veía y reía, el hacia una mueca. Pasados unas cuantas calles llegaron a la casa de Tifa, un lugar que a Cloud identifico totalmente con Tifa, muy simple, pero al mismo tiempo tan elegante y bella, de dos pisos, tenia un pequeño jardín en la parte de enfrente, un camino de piedras el cual llevaba a una puerta negra, la fachada era blanca y simple, en el segundo piso se podía ver una enorme ventana cubierta por una enorme cortina roja

-Ven Cloud – La pelinegra abrió la puerta y entraron, el interior era como Cloud había esperado, muy simple pero tenía un toque bastante elegante, las paredes al igual que la fachada eran blancas, el piso de madera muy bien pulida, después de la entrada estaba directamente la sala, una pequeña mesita negra con dos sillones del mismo color a su alrededor. A la derecha del lugar había un desayunador que dividía la sala y la cocina, el lugar tenia pequeños pilares donde había unas pequeñas masetas con ramas secas pintadas de color rojo, todo tenía un toque de elegancia, ninguna cosa estaba fuera de su lugar

-Tu casa es muy bonita – Dijo Cloud mirando a los al rededores

-Muchas gracias, me ha costado bastante – Rio Tifa mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que estaban al fondo

-Pero recuerdo que siempre quisiste un lugar así, o al menos no dejabas hablar de eso

-¿Si? ¿Y no recordaras un pequeño chico de cabello amarillo que quería darme esta casa y mas? – Dijo Tifa mientras subía al piso de arriba para después bajar con un par de toallas

-No, tal vez recuerdas mal – Gruño Cloud con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No, lo recuerdo perfectamente, dijiste que querías darme mi lugar soñado sin importar que, eras bastante pequeño en ese entonces – La pelinegra se acercó a él para acariciar su mejilla, se daba cuenta que aún seguía siendo aquel niño sobre protector que había protegido hace mucho tiempo, aun conservaba ese brillo de inocencia en sus ojos – No haz cambiado mucho

-No me trates como un niño – El rubio solo hizo a un lado la mano de su acompañante mientras tomaba la toalla y se secaba el pelo

-Vamos al piso de arriba, te darás un baño y te dare ropa seca – Dijo Tifa – Y después te cepillare el cabello y nos pintaremos las uñas – Dijo en voz baja para después soltar una pequeña risita

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada

Seguido de esto, Cloud subió al segundo piso, solo había dos puertas en ese lugar, una que dirigía al baño y la otra al cuarto de Tifa. El chico entro al baño y se despojó de su ropa, entro a la ducha y abrió la primera llave, dio un pequeño grito al sentir el agua tan fría recorriendo su cuerpo

-La llave de la derecha es la del agua caliente – Grito Tifa desde el otro lado de la puerta, aunque claramente en su voz podía escucharse que el asunto le causaba bastante gracia

-Gracias – Grito el joven bastante sarcástico mientras abría la llave del agua caliente, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de vapor, pues el gustaba de baños muy calientes, el calor volvia a su cuerpo de manera placentera, el rubio cerro sus ojos mientras sentía el agua recorriendo por su cara, una sonrisa se dibujó levemente en su rostro cuando escucho unos toques en la puerta

-Cloud, te dejo toallas aquí y recogeré tu ropa mojada

-Saldré en un momento para que te duches también, no quiero que te resfríes

-Si tan preocupado estas puedo entrar a ducharme contigo – Rio Tifa mientras salía del baño, Cloud no respondió nada, ella pensó que se había enojado y por eso no dijo palabra alguna, nada mas lejano de la realidad, pues el joven ahora estaba completamente sonrojado de tan solo imaginar eso, se dio cuenta en un instante que era lo que se sentía tan extraño cuando estaba con Tifa, ya no la veía como su querida amiga de la infancia, la veía como lo que era: Una mujer muy atractiva. Pasados pocos minutos Cloud salió del baño, vio que Tifa había dejado ropa, un pantalón deportivo negro y una playera con un estampado "Yo monto Chocobos" Durante unos segundos Cloud se preguntó si la había tomado al azar o la había dejado exactamente ahí para molestarle, se vistió y salió del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza

-¿Qué tal el baño? – Pregunto Tifa sonriente

-Agradable

-Espero que te acomode la ropa, espero que no te incomode estar sin ropa interior, no suelo usar de hombre – Rio ligeramente la joven mientras le daba una mirada de pies a cabeza a Cloud

-Puedo entenderlo

-Puedo prestarte la mi… - Antes de terminar la oración Cloud ya la había silenciado con su mano

-No termines la oración por favor – Rogaba un ya avergonzado y ruborizado Cloud

-Tranquila princesita – La chica tomo dirección al baño, donde cerró la puerta y unos minutos después comenzó a ducharse, el joven bajo las escaleras, se sentó en el sofá enfrente de la mesita y espero a su compañera, el lugar ya estaba bastante oscuro, solo iluminado por unas velas que al parecer Tifa había encendido momentos anteriores, intento encender las luces con un interruptor pero la luz parecía estar cortada

-¿Le cortaron la luz por no pagar el recibo o está fallando por la tormenta? – Se preguntó el joven mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sillón, mientras esperaba, recordaba unas cuantas cosas del pasado que vivió con Tifa, ella era bastante responsable, pero tenía sus momentos de decadencia, pues solía ser bastante despistada con unas cuantas cosas, ya fuera olvidar apagar el horno cuando le cocinaba algo o cuando lo dejaba olvidado en alguna cueva olvidada en cañón Nibel, de manera repentina muchos recuerdos un tanto irritantes le llenaron la cabeza a Cloud, en ocasiones el joven chocobo no era el más irritante. Pero aun a pesar de todo, ella siempre apagaba el incendio y volvía cocinarle algo a Cloud o regresaba apresuradamente a la cueva del cañón por el asustado niño, de cierta forma, por cada contra había un pro y los pros era más dulces y agradables de recordar, hermosas memorias que Cloud recordaba con cariño, en su rostro había una sonrisa nostálgica, sonrisa la cual Tifa observaba desde el marco de la puerta

-Te vez lindo cuando sonríes – Dijo la chica para sacar al joven de su trance

-¡Tifa! Perdón, no te había visto – Dijo Cloud mientras borraba de su rostro la sonrisa nostálgica para cambiarla por una nerviosa al ver a su querida amiga, vestía una blusa rosa un tanto ajustada con un short blanco que terminaba un poco antes de sus rodillas

-Descuida – Le sonrió la joven mientras caminaba en dirección a el, poco le faltaba a Cloud para soltar la baba, pues hasta ahora observaba bien como era su caminar, despampanante como ella, ahora entendía las palabras de Zack cuando hablaba de aquella maestra - ¿Quieres un café? – Pregunto Tifa mientras se desvió a la cocina

-No muy cargado, por favor

-¿El pequeño Cloud no puede tomar café aun?

-¡Claro que puedo! Es solo que…No puedo dormir muy bien si lo tomo cargado – Tifa lo volteo a ver y soltó unas cuantas risas

-Vaya Cloud, sigues siendo un niño

-Claro que no – Susurro el joven mientras hacia un puchero en su rostro

-Claro que si – Dijo Tifa poniendo a calentar el agua y volviéndose hacia Cloud –Pero si dices ser un adulto, demuéstramelo – el semblante de la chica pasó a ser más malicioso, una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras se sentaba junto a Cloud

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues veras… - La joven se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar al joven para sentarse en sus piernas, el quiso levantarse al instante, pero Tifa lo dejo, con su dedo empezó a dibujar círculos en su pecho mientras le miraba a los ojos - ¿Te gusto?

-Tifa ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – Decía un Cloud ya bastante sonrojado y confundido consigo mismo, pues una parte de el quería tomarla en ese mismo lugar, pero otra le decía que eso estaba mal en todos los sentidos

-Demuestro que el jovencito Cloud ya no es un niño, pero parece que me equivoque – Dijo Tifa en un tono desafiante, ella le conocía, sabía que no soportaba que lo desafiaran y más con un tono de voz que lo hacía tan obvio

-No soy un niño – Cloud tomo furioso a Tifa entre sus brazos para estamparle un profundo beso en los labios, ella se sentía muy complacida, pues había funcionado lo que tanto anhelaba, al pequeño niño que una vez conoció, quería desnudar aquella inocencia que el tenia, quería ver al verdadero hombre que se ocultaba detrás de esa capa de infantil de vergüenza, anhelaba saborear al hombre que se había convertido, las manos de la chica acariciaba el cabello del rubio y de vez en cuando daba ciertos tirones forzándole a besarla con mayor intensidad, los besos al principio fueron solamente roses leves, pero conforma avanzaban el momento sus labios se separaron mas y mas, dando paso a leves mordidas que Tifa le daba al joven, cada vez más fuertes, con esto le daba a entender algo a Cloud: "Necesitas mucho mas que eso para dominarme" El chico lo interpreto de la misma forma, sujeto a Tifa de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, el también comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos, pero los daba de una forma ligera, pues en el recaía el miedo de lastimarla, cosa que Tifa se reía hacia sus adentros, ella mordía mas fuerte cada vez que él lo hacía, esto solo lo hacía enfurecer, pero él no era el semental que Tifa deseaba, apenas era un chiquillo dando sus primeros besos, ella se separó de el para mirarle a los ojos, su mirada tan seductora dejaba sin aliento a Cloud

-Eres tan hermoso – Dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven – No quiero dejarte ir, quiero sacar al verdadero hombre que duerme en ti

-Tifa – El acerco su rostro al de su acompañante para besarla de nuevo, pero ella se interpuso con su mano

-Aun no mi querido chocobo ella se acercó a su oreja y con suavidad deslizo su lengua en el borde – Pórtate bien y tendrás mas

De ahí en adelante las cosas para todos se manejaran de manera distinta, unos vivirán su romance soñado, pero como lo vimos en este día, las nubes negras pueden llegar repentinamente, otros deberán afrontar la dura realidad de lo que es una pareja tan dispareja y al final, deberán ocultar un romance secreto, de aquí en adelante, las cosas se verán más dramáticas.

**Pues aquí está el capítulo! Espero que les guste, me da risa como con Zack y Aerith son tan tiernos y con los otros hago un escenario pervertido (¿) les pediré paciencia con Cloti, pues aún no se cómo hacer una Tifa dominatrix y un Cloud Sumiso (Quien guste darme consejos se lo agradeceré ;_;) Recuerden que este fic es de mi para ustedes y sus consejos, ideas y comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos! Así que comenten que les pareció ;3 **

**PD: Les vendré a promocionar mi nuevo Fic, subiré un prólogo la semana que viene, será igual de los personajes de FF VII pero en un entorno más medieval y con una historia que espero me quede tan epica como me la imagino ;3 dense una pasada por el miércoles si les interesa! Les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo, buenas noches**


End file.
